


Futanari Goddess

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 57,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the men, Robin is forced to change her remaining soldiers to save the world. So with help from Anna and Tharja she'll set out to save the future. After she succeeds she gains a power she never imagined.</p><p>Contains Futanari and Lemons</p><p>Formerly known as The Futanari Tactician.</p><p>Repost of mt FF.net story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I had a lot of people asking for some more mature Fire Emblem content so I decided to do a Futanari story staring FemRobin and her newest harem.**

**This takes place in Awakening, and for simplicity, all the male characters are deceased.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I was a pretty girl, an average height, small build, I had a nice face, not much in the feminine areas but it's fine. my long purple hair was clipped back to keep it out of my eyes. Life hasn't been the same since my husband died…without Chrom, everything feels dark and lonely.

"Hey Robin, how are you?"

"Oh…hi Anna." I faintly smiled "I'm…doing okay."

"Listen I know camp's been pretty down lately…but maybe I have something that can perk you up?"

"Huh?"

Anna started digging around her wares "Here it is!"

She held up a bottle of a strange brown liquid.

"Drink it." She said "It'll make your troubles go away…I think."

"Is it liquor?" I asked "Cause it smells…strong."

"Just glug it down!" the merchant girl yelled.

_Nothing to lose I suppose._

I pulled the cork and started drinking the fluid, it was surprisingly sweet and sticky like honey. My whole body felt warm.

"Oh Anna this was delicious…I feel….so strange!"

My chest felt warm and soft, as did my crotch.

"OH GODS!" I gasped as my mostly flat chest jiggled slightly "What's happening?!"

I looked down and gasped, my chest was ballooning outward, growing larger with each pulse.

"AHHHOOOHH!" I moaned as I felt something tickling inside my underwear.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but after a few minutes of pleasure the feelings subsided and I opened my eye.

"Oh God!" I screamed when I was my body "What happened to me?!"

"So that's what it does." Anna said tapping her chin "It's some sort of beautifying potion."

My body was different, all my clothes had ripped off, my former flat chest was not capped with two huge breasts, my hips were wider, and between my legs…

"A penis?!" I screamed "Anna what the hell?!"

"Well I had this crate of potions laying around, my sister pawned them all off on me, we didn't know what they did so I figured when not. Don't worry I can find some clothes to fit you."

Anna ran a tape measure around me "G-cup…no problem."

"Anna!" I yelled "The breasts are not the problem, the dick is!"

"I think you look pretty good." Anna smirked.

"Fix me or I'll kill you!" I snapped.

"Umm…I don't know if I can." She shrugged "I didn't even know that it would make you look like this."

I felt my penis start twitching. My eyes were being drawn to Anna's wide, sexy birthing hips.

"Well if you can't fix me." I licked my lips "They you need to take care of me."

I reached down and tugged my cock.

"Huh…oh!" Anna smirked "Well…I suppose I can help you out."

The redhead reached down and gave me balls a nice squeeze. She then reached forward and started kissing me aggressively, reaching up to grab one of my big tits.

"Man you're really sexy." Anna whispered as she kissed my neck.

She finally stopped kissing me and laid down by my crotch, she grabbed my cock and kissed the tip before gently sucking on the head.

"Mmmmm…" Anna moaned against my cock, sucking on it furiously.

"Oh Anna…this…actually feels really good." I moaned "Keep it up."

I rubbed my hands over my breasts, it was strange to actually have breasts, I was used to having a flat chest but feeling these huge melons roll around is kind nice, they jiggle and wobble each time I breathe.

"Oh…Oh Anna!" I gasped as I felt a new sensation "Something is…OHHHHH!"

I felt my testicles contract and Anna started making gagging noises. I was climaxing, and filling her mouth with cum. She eagerly gulped down the spunk before standing back up.

"Robin I can't…I need you inside me." Anna said taking her close off.

She walked over to me, swaying her hips with every step. She straddled my waist and then slammed her ass down on my cock.

"OH SHIT!" we both screamed "This is, OHHH!"

It was so tight and warm, I had never felt anything like it. Anna was bouncing up and down, moaning as my cock pushed deeper into her. She braced herself by using my breasts as handles to ride me. I had my hands on her wide hips, holding her as she pleased my body.

"Oh Anna, I don't know if I can hold it in." I moaned "I think…I'm gonna cum again.

"Do it!" she begged bouncing up and down "Cum inside me!"

"Oh…Oh…OHHHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming in her sweet pussy.

Anna grinded her hips a bit more, milking out the last of my cum before getting off and lying next to me.

"That was awesome." She said rubbing her face into my breasts "Man I wish I had a body like this."

"Hmmm…" I bit my lip "Well…"

I stood up, taking a sec to let my breasts settle, I dug around Anna's pile of junk and found the crate of potions.

"You have more than twenty of them." I said tossing her a bottle "Drink up."

"HeHeHe…" Anna laughed "Here goes nothing!"

Anna quickly gulped down the fluid "Whoa…I can feel it already!"

Just like me Anna's body began to change, her small breasts grew to about the size of D-cups, her already wide hips spread out even more, her butt added a few pounds and her crotch morphed into a cock.

"Not bad." Anna said checking herself out, rubbing a hand over her plump butt "At least I look unique now."

"You look more than unique." I said walking up and kissing her "You look gorgeous."

The two of us had a strong make out session before Anna pushed me down and placed her new cock between my jugs. I clamped them down on her dick and started shaking my chest, making her moan.

"Oh Robin!" she moaned "it's so warm between you huge tits."

"Feels nice to have a cock between them, big tits are great."

"I need more." Anna said "Get ready!"

She pulled out from between my tits and inserted herself into my vagina.

"HAAAA!" I gasped "Anna it's so good!"

_This is so different from when I was with Chrom…Anna's so much bigger…so much hotter!"_

My breasts were rolling around, slapping into my face. She kept thrusting, never slowing down, her new chest bouncing with each thrusts.

"Robin…I'm gonna cum." Anna warned "I'm gonna cum inside you!"

"Do it!" I screamed "Cum inside my pussy!"

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" the merchant screamed cumming in my pussy.

"Well isn't this interesting."

"AH!" Anna and I both screamed.

"HeHeHe." The dark mage laughed "How hot."

"Tharja."

She was looking at us "You two have changed in the last few hours."

"Umm…" we both gulped.

"I'm guessing it was these." She said looking at the crate "What you have, is a crateful of Futanari potions."

"What?" Anna said.

"They give woman ideal bodies for reproduction, big breasts, wide hips…cocks."

Tharja picked up a bottle "May I pose a suggestion?"

"Hmm?"

She walked over and flicked my nipple.

"OH!"

"Let's spread this around a bit." She smirked pulling the cork "I bet it be interesting to give it to everyone."

Tharja quickly downed the drink "We'll start with me."

The mage's body began to change, her already large breasts got even bigger till they were just a size under mine, F-cups, her butt grew and began to tear the back of her leggings, and her growing cock was doing the same around front.

"Ohh yes." Tharja moaned "This is wonderful."

Tharja held her cock out "Help me out here."

Anna and I both leaned forward and smashed her cock under our tits; mine were clearly overpowering the red head's. Tharja moaned loudly as we both grinded our bodies against her, making her new cock get close to the break.

"I thought my tits were in the way to begin with." She moaned bouncing her milk bags "But I can barely see you two down there."

Tharja you're cocks so hard." I said flicking my tongue over the tip.

"Shit…" The Plegian groaned.

"Are you going to Cum?" Anna teased "Cum a lot for us okay."

"Ugh…damn…" Tharja hissed "FUCK!"

Cum started spewing out, blasting Anna and I in the face. It felt nice to have a hot load on my face, dripping down into my tits and cleavage.

"I think I'm going to like this." Tharja said shaking the last of the cum off her cock.

"It's pretty nice." Anna laughed.

"So." I said standing up "Who should we do next?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

**Next Time- You're Princess is in another Castle.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Princess- Lissa

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"So how does this thing go on again?" I asked holding up the undergarment.

"You don't know how to put on a bra?" Anna giggled.

"Three hours ago I was flat chested, I didn't need one!" I snapped, my big chest jiggling in anger.

"Like this." Anna said helping me.

"Then adjust them like this." Tharja said shoving her hands into the cups.

"OH…stop grabbing like that!" I moaned "OH…Oh…AHHHH!"

"All set." Anna smiled.

"I hate you two sometimes." I slurred coming down from my climax.

"So?" Tharja said holding up a bottle of the potion "Who do we get first?"

"Hmmm?" I wondered about all the women in camp.

People were walking by staring at us, mostly at my cleavage.

"Uhh Robin?" Lissa walked by "You uh…look a little different."

"Hello sister." I smiled at my relative through marriage.

I gave Tharja a look and Her and Anna wandered off leaving me and Lissa.

"Where you always that…well endowed?" Lissa asked.

"Oh these…" I smiled "I normally tied them down they can get in the way."

"Oh I didn't know that." Lissa smiled "but I bet Chrom did."

We both got silent remembering the dead prince.

"Lissa I have something to show you in my tent." I said "Come on."

"Okay." She jumped up "Lead the way!"

We went back to my tent and Lissa took a seat.

"So Anna just gave me this fruit drink and it's delicious, you have to try some."

"Oh, thanks for sharing." Lissa smiled.

I uncorked a potion and poured Lissa a glass.

"Drink up." I smiled placing the glace down.

Lissa happily drank the fluid.

"Hmmm…it's really sweet, I didn't expect it to be this thick though." She said "Are you sure it's fruit juice?"

"Yes." I smirked.

Lissa blinked a few times "Boy…is it hot in here?"

"Hmmm?"

"Robin." Lissa had a look on her face "I don't feel so good."

"AHHH!" Lissa slumped over and began to change "GAH!"

Lissa's small budding breasts began to balloon into big mammories, which her dress was struggling to hold in. Her butt seemed to be growing and making the back of her chest rise while she grabbed at her crotch, her penis slowly growing and becoming erect.

"What happened to me!" Lissa gasped as the changes stop, she immediately reached up and grabbed her newly grown chest.

"I may have told a little fib." I smiled.

I explained to Lissa what had happened to me, and what she now was.

"So basically it's some sort of crazy beauty potion?" Lissa confirmed.

"Pretty much." I shrugged "I thought you might like to experience it."

"Well it's certainly different." Lissa said rubbing her breasts through her chest "I defiantly look more grown up and sexy."

"So Lissa?" I walked up behind her and held her hips "Do you want to see what really makes these bodies so special."

I began to kiss her neck, making her moan.

"Oh Robin~" she cooed as I reached under her dress and began to tug on her cock.

I pressed my tits to Lissa's back as I reached around and jerked her off, Lissa's head was bent and kissing my warmly. Lissa's balls were swinging around and bumping into my hand as I stroked her.

"Robin I feel something!" Lissa moaned "I'm…I'm…CUMMING!"

Lissa's cock shot off its first ropes of cum, christening the birth of a new Futanari.

"This body…" Lissa moaned "Feels so good?"

"I'm glad you like it." I said pushing her against the wall "But it gets better."

"Oh~" Lissa bit her lip as I slowly began to enter her.

"Lissa you're nice and tight." I moaned.

"Robin…fuck me please." Lissa begged.

"Such a naughty mouth princess." I smirked lightly spanking her.

"OH! I'm bad." She said wiggling her butt "More."

I pulled back and spanked her again."

"OH! I'm a bad girl, I'm having sex with my brother's wife!"

Again.

"I'm bad!" Lissa moaned.

Lissa's butt was starting to get raw as I gave it a few more slaps. She was moaning furiously as her new DD-cup breasts swayed around when her body shook due to the force of me fucking her.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Lissa moaned "Robin I'm about to…"

"Me too Lissa, Cum with me!"

"Oh…Oh…AHHHH!" Lissa screamed aas her folds got tight and her cock spewed out jizz.

"UGH!" I grunted as I released inside her.

"I could get used to this." Lissa moaned as we moved around and she began riding me.

Lissa grinded her ass down on my cock, making me moan, as she hopped up and down her cock flopped about, slapping into her stomach.

"Oh yeah Robin it's so big!" the princess moaned "I can't believe it feels this good!"

"I know, these new forms are wonderful!" I moaned "Pure pleasure!"

"Who else…OH…has it?!"

"Just the two of us…UGH…Tharja and Anna." I moaned.

"Well…I want to share this with Maribelle."

"I won't stop you, just make sure you invite me with you." I smirked, feeling my chest wobble "Lissa I'm close to the brink."

"I know…I'm about to lose it again."

I braces my self and started thrusting faster "Here it comes!"

"ROBIN~!"

"LISSAAAAA!" we both screamed as we climaxed, spraying juices everywhere.

"This was great." I smiled kissing Lissa.

"Can't wait for more." She smiled back.

My four fellow Futa and I took a little time to ourselves, after a few days, no one even cared about how our bodies changed, they just admired us. I didn't care how much they stared, they might as well get used to the look, soon they'd all like us.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Double Red heads!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. RED- Sully & Miriel

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"There they are." Tharja said.

The two of us were admiring Sully and Miriel, the two red headed women were chatting about something, but they both looked gorgeous and would likely only get better after a swig of the potion.

"Come on let's go shove the bottle down their gullets."

"Slow down beautiful." I said tugging her down "You can't just rush in and pour the stuff down everyone's throats."

"Why not?" she said deathly serious.

"Because it's bad practice, you have to sell them on it." I smiled "I'm a master of this stuff trust me, I convince people to by crap they don't really need all the time."

"Well how do you convince those two to drink this?" Tharja said gesturing to the bottles nestled in our deep cleavage.

"Well for Sully I'd probably tell her it's a sort of strength tonic, and Miriel, just appeal to her sense of discovery and get her to try it."

"Yeah right." Tharja grumbled.

"Watch and Learn." I said bounding up, my breasts bouncing in response.

I walked up two the two and started pitching the drink to them.

"Yeah I'll take a swing." Sully said.

"I see no reason not to test such a product." Miriel nodded.

"Great doing business with you ladies." I said handing them the bottles, they both popped the corks and drank the potions.

_What a since._

I looked at Tharja and smirked, she was stunned I actually pulled it off.

"Well whatever." She mumbled "You got them to chug it so that's good."

"UGH!" Sully groaned "I can feel it working already!"

"This is…a peculiar feeling!" Miriel moaned.

The mage's robes began to lift up as her bosom grew larger.

"My body…fells wondrous!" the mage moaned grabbing at her crotch.

"Damn…" Sully grunted "My armor…is so tight!"

She managed to pull the crimson metal off her chest, allowing her enlarged chest to spill out.

"What eh fuck?" Sully said grabbing her new cock.

"Oh yeah." I laughed "There may be some side effects I forgot to mention."

"Gods screw beating around the bush." Tharja said walking up to her fellow mage and grabbing the woman's new D-Cup tits "It was a futanari potion, we changed you and now we're gonna fuck."

"Yeah what she said." I smiled.

I got on my knees before Sully and started stroking her cock "Let's get started love."

"Hey don't-OH!" the knight gasped when I licked her new tip "That…wow."

"See…this'll be fun." I said as I began to give her head.

I bobbed my head back and forth, watching Sully grab at her boobs.

"Never really had tits." She said "These ain't so bad."

"They look to be about D-cups." I smirked sucking her off "Just like hers."

"Yeah that's it, take it." Tharja grunted, already balls deep in Miriel.

"This is a new experience." The mage said "I…enjoy it greatly."

I was pretty enticed by her swinging tits.

"Ugh…" Sully hissed "I feel something, I think I'm about to…CUM!"

My mouth was suddenly filled with salty spunk, Sully was holding my head, forcing her dick into my throat and shooting sum down it.

"BAH!" I gasped for air when she let go "A little aggressive there."

"Sorry." She shrugged "Didn't expect it to get so intense."

"It's fine." I said savoring the flavor of her cum dripping down my esophagus.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around Sully.

"Here we go!" I cheered lowering myself onto her cock.

"Ohhhh damn." She moaned "That feels…really good."

"AH! AH! Yes more!" Miriel screamed "Don't; stop."

"Seems like she likes it." I giggled as I started bouncing up and down on Sully's dick.

"That's it…take it whore." Tharja smirked as her tits shook and she thrusted her hips, pushing her cock into Miriel.

Sully dug her fingers into my plump ass and started lifting me as she fucked me, our big tits squishing together.

"This actually feels good." Sully said sticking her chest out "Tits ain't so bad."

"See good thing you drank it." I smiled "Oh…I actually feel something; I think I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah, that sensations coming back." Sully groaned "I'm…"

"Sully…Imma bout to…OHHHHH!" I moaned, feeling my walls shift and clamp down on her cock.

"So…tight…so…good." Sully grunted as she kept thrusting.

"Yes…yes…YESSSS!" Tharja screamed pumping her cum into Miriel.

"AHHH!" the mage let out a sigh as cum poured into her "SO…INSIGHTFUL!"

"HA…ha…Anna…here it…COMES!" Sully screamed as her balls started dumping their sum into me.

When the red head pulled out, her cum leaked down my leg.

"See…this was worth it." I smiled.

"Yeah…" Sully grabbed her new tits "I like it."

"I have much to learn about this." Miriel said stroking her cock.

"Jeez stop getting so sappy." Tharja sighed "This is about sex…and there's plenty more just waiting for our cocks."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lissa and Robin bond with a close friend.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Tea- Maribelle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed in the bath.

Baths had been interesting since I changed, my breasts floated in the water bobbing up and down.

"So…do you want to get your friend with us soon?"

"Sure." Lissa said as she looked up at me.

We were taking a bath together and she was resting her head between my breasts. The last few days had been fun, we hadn't changed anyone else, and right now it was the six of us, Me, Anna, Tharja, Lissa, Sully, and Miriel.

"I invited her for tea so why don't you join us." Lissa said getting out of the bath.

"Sounds like a plan." I said admiring Lissa's body as she walked off.

_She looks so sexy…so mature…_

* * *

**Later**

"We never get to spend time together Lissa." Maribelle sighed as we drank tea.

"Well sorry I've been busy." The busty princess shrugged.

"It's a pleasure to have you join us as well Robin." Maribelle smiled.

"Oh thanks." I said putting my cup down "It's great to see you too. It's nice to just sit and talk like this."

"Yes it is quite pleasant." The noble said "But there is something I must ask the two of you."

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

"Well I know it's not really my place…but lately you to have been…dressing…let's just say provocatively."

She was likely referring to that my tits were spilling out of my tunic and Lissa's could barely be contained by her dress.

"I mean you were never unattractive Lissa, but you were never quite so…well endowed." Maribelle said.

"You've been staring at my boobies Maribelle, that's quite naughty." Lissa winked.

"Hmph." Maribelle pouted.

"Maribelle." I stood up "Would you like to see how me got to looking like this?"

"What?"

I went over to a chest and took out a potion flask "Just drink this and you'll see what I mean."

Mari cracked the bottle "Well…it smells divine." She hummed.

She pressed the bottle to her lips and drank from it.

"Hmm…HAA!" she gasped "I feel…OHHH!"

Maribelle's body began to convulse and change, her already tight blouse started to rip as she bosom grew bigger and softer. Her butt got hiked up a bit as it firmed up and rounded out.

"My…my crotch!" Maribelle screamed vulgarly "It's…changing!"

She scratched at her vagina as her cock grew.

"Oh….oh wow…" Maribelle panted catching her breath.

Maribelle now looked more mature and sexy, her hair was out of its curls, her new DD-cup breasts were popping out of her top, and her rump was pushing the limits of her pants.

"So this…is how you two ended up so beautiful." Maribelle said.

"Aw you though we were beautiful." Lissa said hugging her friend, their breasts pressing together through their clothes "You know Mari…I've been thinking about you for a while now…"

"Lissa…" Maribelle moaned.

The two leaned in and started kissing; Lissa reached up to garb at her best friends breasts. I hugged Maribelle from behind, rubbing my hands over her ass.

"Wow Maribelle." I said pinching her ass "You got a pretty fat ass…Nice and plump."

I took a second to jiggle her ass a bit in my hand.

_This thing's pretty massive, bet it will bounce with each step._

"Lissa!" Maribelle moaned as the princess kissed her neck "I need…I'm so hard!"

"I see you've notice your other addition." I teased "No need to wait, Lissa let's take care of the lady."

"I've been waiting for this." She said reaching up and ripping Mari's top open, causing her breasts to spill free of the girl's corset. I yanked Maribelle's pants down, finally freeing her ass to jiggle around.

"Wow look at this thing." I said kissing it, my lips sinking into the soft flesh of her botty "It's huge."

Maribelle was blushing as Lissa kissed her breasts and I kissed her ass. Lissa kneeled down like I did and started to stroke Maribelle's hard cock.

"Oh Lissa…that's divine!" Mari moaned.

"And this?" I whispered sticking my face between her ass cheeks so I could lick her holes.

"HA!" she let out a gasp "Robin!"

Lissa and I used our tongues and mouths to please Maribelle. The noble woman moaned our names as we pushed her to the limits of her sanity.

"This new form…" Maribelle said, her face red with desire "Is divine!"

She was reaching up to caress her bosom as Lissa and I continued our oral treatments.

"I can't…the sensations!" Mari moaned "I'm gonna…OHHH!"

Lissa started making sexy gagging noises as her mouth was filled with cum, around back Maribelle's pussy squirted out juices.

"Now let's get even friskier." Lissa said as I pulled Maribelle back onto the table.

I was under Maribelle and Lissa was on top, our dicks were ready to enter.

"OHHHHAAAA!" Mari moaned as Lissa and I stuffed her holes with our cocks.

We started rocking her around, the two younger girl's breasts were mashing together and me hard nipples were digging into Maribelle's back. Lissa's cock was stretching out Maribelle's pussy and I was balls deep in the girl's fat ass.

"AHHH!" Maribelle screamed "It's so good!"

"You're so tight." Lissa grunted "You're making me cock feel so good!"

"Her ass is slamming into my crotch." I moaned "It's so soft!"

"Here tits are soft too!" Lissa yelled.

"More! Don't stop!" Mari moaned "This is too good!"

"Mari I'm gonna cum in your pussy."

"And I'm gonna pump your ass full of splooge!" I moaned.

"OOHHHHHAAA! YESSSS!" Maribelle screamed as her body shook in a powerful orgasm.

"MARIBELLE!" Lissa moaned cumming in her best friend's pussy.

"GAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as my cock shot cum up Maribelle's big butt.

The three of us separated, salty jizz dripping out of Maribelle.

"This is quite enjoyable." Maribelle said touching her penis.

"Look at it." Lissa gulped "It's perfectly round and pale…"

We were admiring Maribelle's ass, it was big and glorious.

"Do you like it?" Mari said shaking her ass a bit "It's very bouncy."

"It's your best feature by far." I smiled.

_There's still more to be done…who next?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Sumia gets some cushions for her tripping.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Cushion for the Pushin- Sumia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"So who's next to get invited to our little party?" Lissa asked.

The princess and I were in town, stopping to shop, we both needed some clothes that fit our bodies a little better. It got me really hard to see Lissa bend over to get some lacy panties over her big rump.

"Hmmm…" I thought to myself as I clipped a new bra on "Finally some support for these things…that's good."

"Uhh…how about Sumia?" I said.

"Hmmm." Lissa closed her eyes.

"Well?"

"Is this a good enough answer?" she said pointing at the dick popping out of her panties "I think she's around here shopping too, we should find her."

Lissa and I walked around the store and eventually found the girl looking at dresses on a rack.

"Hey there Sumia!" Lissa yelled.

"EEP!" the girl gasped "Sorry, you gave me a bit of a heart attack there."

"Sorry." I said "Are you going to get that dress?"

"Umm maybe but I need to try it on." She shrugged.

"Well then let's do it." Lissa said pulling her into a dressing room.

"Wow Sumia you sure are pretty." Lissa smiled as the girl tried on the dress.

"Thank you." The Pegasus knight blushed.

"I wonder if you can look even more beautiful." I hummed "Oh there is a way!"

"What?" the girl said "Did you both catch a cold or something."

"Sumia why don't you drink this." Lissa said holding up a bottle "It'll all become clear then."

"Huh?"

"Just drink it." I smiled.

"Umm okay…" she shivered.

She quickly drank the bottle "Hmm…tastes good, but I feel kinda weird now."

"Oh…OHHH!" she moaned.

The dress Sumia was trying on started to move up as her body got bigger, her butt jiggled and got plumper, her chest started to rise as her chest got rounder.

"HNGH!" Sumia groaned and grabbed the front of the pants "HAAA!"

"Welcome to life as a Futanari." Lissa whispered rubbing Sumia's new cock through her dress.

"What happened to me?" she said confused.

"You became a goddess." I said fondling her E-cup breasts.

"Ah…stop it…oh…feels…so good!" she gasped as Lissa and I groped her all over.

"My body…is on fire!" she moaned as we pulled the dress off her.

"Then let's cool you down." I said stroking her cock.

"HA~" she moaned as I flicked her cock with my fingers.

"Sumia you have some nice boobies." Lissa said kissing the girl's nipples "So big and soft."

"Lissa." The girl panted.

"Sumia, I want you inside me." I whispered bending over "Please, fuck me."

I got on all four, before laying the front half of me down, relaxing on my big breasts.

"It feels so warm and wet." Sumia said as her cock slid into me.

"Ohhhh~" I moaned.

"Don't forget about me." Lissa said as she slid into Sumia.

"HAAA!" Sumia gasped as Lissa's cock began to plow her.

The three of us grinded against each other, slowly fucking each other like one long unit.

"I can feel it at both ends." Sumia moaned "Robin's so warm and Lissa is so hard!"

"Sumia your pussy's so tight." Lissa moaned as she thrusted into the girl.

"Both of you don't slow down." I commanded, rocking my body back into Sumia "I…want it!"

"I love this feeling." Sumia groaned as her chest flopped around.

"Yeah…it's great." Lissa grunted.

"Come on…cum already!" I begged "Cum inside me."

"Sumia I'm almost there." Lissa said "All of us can cum at the same time!"

"Lissa…Lissa…OHHHH!" Sumia moaned and started to cum inside me.

"YESSS!" I moaned as I orgasmed with her.

"OHHHHHAAA!" Lissa let out a bellow as she jizzed in the knight.

The three of us laid there, cum dripping out of us.

"So Sumia I hope you don't mind your new additions?" I smiled.

"Well I can't get that dress anymore." She said poking her bosom "But I think it's worth it."

"Good." I smiled.

_One more down, still plenty more to go._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hippity Hop.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Hop Along- Panne

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Come on Panne Please~" I whined.

"I'm not here to casually take part in your experiments." She growled.

"But please~" I whined louder "I need to see what the potion will do to a Taguel."

"I know what that potion does to humans." Panne said "I smell it all over you lot, I have no desire to change myself in such a way."

"But it could be cool." I pouted "Man I was really looking forward to this one too."

I gave Panne is baby faced pout "Pwease."

She just sighed "Very well…if it will make you stop I will be your Guinee pig…or bunny I suppose."

"Yay!" I cheered "Drink up!"

Panne popped the cork and gulped down the drink.

"Ugh…" she hissed "Well…it's starting!"

Panne's body began to change her boobs got larger, her butt jiggled a little bigger, and on her crotch a bulge appeared.

"OH!" Panne gasped "I think I…HAAA!"

Under Panne's breasts two little buds formed before ballooning to a larger size.

"You've got two sets of breasts!" I cheered.

"Of course I would." Panne sighed touching the lower set.

"I can't resist them." I said pushing her two her knees and laying my cock between her four breasts "Let's do this."

"Yes…I think I'm…" She squirmed as I thrusted my cock "In heat."

"So hot." I said as I was pleasured by her rack "Those have to be at least what…D-cups for the top and C-cups for the bottom."

"Four breasts…ha…" Panne sighed.

"It's nice to have them so big isn't it?" I said as my own D-cup breasts bounced.

"It is…interesting." She said as her tits shook.

"How do you feel about the cock?" I said as she tit fucked me.

"It's…sore…and hard…"

"Yeah…Mine's nice and hard…it's actually about to…OHH!"

I started cumming, shooting thick ropes of cum at the sexy Taguel.

"Now." She suddenly pushed me onto all fours "I need my relif."

"Aggressive ain't ya."

"You should not tease a Taguel in heat." She said mounting me.

"OH!" I bit my lip as she entered me "That's good."

"HA!" she hissed as she began to plow me.

Panne fucked my like an animal, she was rough and aggressive as she banged me doggie style.

"Yes…yes…oh yes!" I moaned as Panne got even faster.

She was reaching around and groping one of my tits, her four breasts pressing against my back.

"So…good." Panne moaned "Get ready for my seed!"

"Oh please…do it!" I moaned.

"Ha…ha…AHHHHH!" she groaned as her cum started pouring into me.

"OH BABY!" I moaned as I climaxed.

"So…was it worth it?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Panne touched her breasts "Yes…I think so."

"Goodie." I smiled.

"So…this is why so much of the camp is so…bouncy lately?" Panne asked.

"Yup…seems like camp's been filled with bouncing breasts and shaking asses lately…and there's still plenty to do."

"I suppose, who else?"

"I believe Robin said something about…Cordelia?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Flying- Cordelia

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**PS-Story is officially updating every Friday from here on** _

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I was relaxing in my tent and reading up on some military texts, and sipping tea with Maribelle. It was a little awkward to read with my breasts covering half the book.

"Excuse me Robin."

I turned towards the door.

"Oh Cordelia."

"Are you two busy, or do you have a moment?"

"We've always got time for you." I smiled "Take a seat."

"Would you like a cup." Mari asked her.

"No thank you." She sat down "Umm…is it…"

"Hmmm?"

"Is it true that you have a potion for beauty?" she asked.

"Well…"

"I heard that you have a potion that give you big breasts!" she said "I sound like I'm begging but please give some to me!"

"Huh?"

"I want an actual chest, not this fake illusion of breasts I have now." She said.

"Calm down." I smiled "Of course you can have some."

I placed a bottle down "Here, I hope you like it."

Cordelia was quick to crack the bottle and down the fluids inside.

"Well she's certainly eager." Maribelle laughed.

"Oh…it's so good." Cordelia moaned as she began to change.

The girl's hips started to widen, her thighs began to thicken, becoming large yet sexy. It seemed all of Cordelia's changes were on her lower half, as her breasts didn't seem to be growing at all.

"They're…too tight." Cordelia hissed "I gotta take them off!"

She began to undo her bottoms, they were already stretched wide over the growing hips.

"Oh my!" Maribelle gasped as the knights pants fell off.

Her penis had already started growing, and it was getting large, the same went for her butt which was packing on the pounds and becoming big and bouncy.

"Well it's not quite what I was hoping for." Cordelia said looking at herself.

Cordelia's breasts had grown maybe a cup size at best, she was still mostly flat, but where she really shined was her lower half, her waist was wide, her thighs were thick, and she had big birthing hips, her ass was bigger than Maribelle's, and her dick…wow.

"Look at the size of it." I said running my hand down the length "It's almost…two feet long."

Cordelia crossed her legs "This is so embarrassing."

"Maribelle come here." I said pulling the noblewoman over.

"Hmm…AH!"

I had the two stand back to back and stick their rumps out so their cushy bottoms pressed together.

"Yeah that's hot…gets me horny." I smirked.

"And I thought my posterior was large." Maribelle said "Yours overpowers it so easily."

"I guess it's not so bad, finding pants is gonna be a bitch." Cordelia sighed.

"You might not have gotten attractive the way you wanted, but you still look damn fine." I smiled.

I immediately stripped down and spread my legs "Stick it in my I wanna see how much I can take."

Cordelia wrapped two hands around her monster sized cock and started to push it into my pussy.

"Oh god!" I groaned "It's so big!"

The Pegasus knight pushed as best she could and managed to squeeze about half of her cock in before no more would fit. She slowly began to thrust and Maribelle walked over and presented her cock to me.

As Cordelia fucked me I slowly started to suck on Maribelle's cock, felling it press against my throat.

"Oh it's so warm, this feels so good!" Cordelia moaned.

"Robin Darling your mouth is wonderful." Maribelle said rubbing her breasts as I sucked on her dick.

The three of us grinded against each other, Maribelle and Cordelia's butts shaking as they shoved their cocks into my holes, my own large chest was wobbling around furiously, turning me on and making me eager for release.

"MMMM!" I moaned against Maribelle's penis, feeling my insides twisting as my orgasm approached.

"I feel something!" Cordelia moaned "It's too good I'm about too…OHHH!"

"Robin!" Maribelle moaned.

The two of them came, spewing cum into my holes. I swallowed all of Maribelle's and let Cordelia's spunk leak out of me.

"See not too bad." I smiled licking cum off my lips.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- I wonder what this stuff does to Manaketes.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PS- Story will be off next week!**

 


	8. Dragon- Nowi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hey! Hey Robin!" a voice yelled.

"Hmm?" I turned around and got tackled by Nowi.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too." I laughed.

"You know you're really bouncy Robin." She smiled as she hugged me, her head half buried in my cleavage.

"Well thanks?" I laughed "Can I help you with something Nowi?"

"Nah." She shrugged "Just wanted to say hi, besides my problems shouldn't be your problems."

"Well if you've got an issue I can listen." I smiled.

"Well…okay." Nowi pouted "You know I'm old…like really old, I've already lived a couple of your lifetimes."

"Yes I was aware…it must be hard sometimes, living on as the world passes by."

"Yeah I never bothered with all that philosophical junk." Nowi said "I always left that to the older Manaketes like Tiki. But you know Tiki is super old, like three times older than me, so what I wanna know is, when am I gonna actually look like her?"

"Huh?"

"I'm more than a hundred years old but I barely look like a preteen." She whined "When I'm I gonna get big and bouncy like you, I never really cared, Tharja was the only one with jiggly bits, but now it seems like all the girls are extra thick these days."

"I mean where the hell did these come form!" she yelled poking my breasts aggressively.

"Nowi stop!" I laughed "That tickles."

"It just, I wanna look…good one day." Nowi pouted "It would probably help with being treated my own age."

_Well not acting like a ten year old would be a start…_

"Nowi." I smiled "If you promise not to tell I think I can help you get a body like mine."

"Really?" she smiled "Come on Robin tell me!"

"Let's go to my tent." I smiled standing up.

We walked to my tent, Nowi was skipping behind me. We waved at the people we passed, Sumia and Cynthia, I even got to see Lucina training with Morgan.

_My daughters…Lucy is a smart girl she has to have caught on…I can't officially keep this from them for long…_

I opened the flaps on my tent and let Nowi in before zipping the door up behind her. I dug through the crate and pulled out a potion.

"That's the stuff."

"Drink the whole thing." I said "And you'll have a body like me."

"You really think this stuff will make me older?" Nowi asked.

"Can't hurt to try can it?" I said brushing my hand over my breasts.

"Well…bottoms up." Nowi said chugging the potion "HA!"

Nowi grabbed her stomach "I feel…something!"

Nowi's body began to change, in an instant she shot up in height, now she was close to a foot or two taller than me.

"Oh…oh yes!" she moaned as her chest began to bud and her butt began to plump up.

Little by little Nowi bust began to grow, from mosquito bites to peaches to whole watermelons strapped to her chest.

"Look at these suckers!" Nowi cheered "UGH!"

She grabbed at her crotch as her penis came in but that rush quickly subsided and Nowi was left to marvel at her body.

"Holy yes!" she cheered "I'm smoking hot!"

"So this is what an adult Nowi looks like." I smiled "I like it."

"I hate to keep asking you favors Robin." Nowi said bending over and showing a ton of tit flesh "But would you break this in for me?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." I smirked leaning forward to aggressively kiss her.

As we kissed our large busts squished together.

"Man I knew I wanted them big but this is something else." Nowi smiled.

"Those are probably…I-cups if I had to guess." I smiled licking around her collarbone.

"Well whatever size they are it's time for me to try them out." Nowi said hefting her bust out op her now barely fitting top.

She got on her knees before me as I pulled out my cock and placed it between her soft melons.

"So this is what it's like to have something between breasts…cool." Nowi said bouncing her chest.

"Nice and warm…feels good." I moaned.

"I like it too." Nowi said bouncing faster.

"By the way how do you like this little extra addition" I said as she flicked her tongue over my tip.

"I wasn't expecting it…but I think I'll grow to like it."

"Mmmmm." I moaned "Nowi….I'm so close."

"You're gonna spray out semen right." She opened her mouth "right here…AHHH!"

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as I started shooting cum all over Nowi big chest.

"Nowi…" I leaned back on the bed and spread my legs "Come here and show me how mature you really are."

Her cock suddenly stood at attention "Yes Ma'am!"

Nowi climbed on top of me and lined herself up with my hole before slowly pushing her length into my aching hole.

"Oh yes." I groaned.

"It feels so weird." Nowi said "I'm actually inside you."

"Yes." A voice said.

"AH!" Nowi moaned.

"And I'm inside you." Tharja snickered as her big breasts smashed against the dragon girl's back.

"OH!" Nowi moaned as Tharja started plowing her, but that didn't stop the sexy manakete from thrusting into me as well.

"You turned out pretty well." Tharja said as she grinded her hips into Nowi.

"T-Thank you." The girl panted as she kept jerking her hips and pushing her cock into me.

"Don't Stop Nowi it feels so good." I moaned as my big chest shook around.

_Look at my tits wobbling…so hot._

The three of us grinded against each other.

"Yes Nowi Yes!" I screamed "I'm about to…OHHHH!"

I felt my insides turn as they squeezed down on Nowi's big dick.

"OH ROBIN!: the girl yelled as she started to realese inside of me.

"UGH!" Tharja groaned as she hit her climax as well.

The three of us moaned as we all orgasmed and sprayed cum insdie and all over each other.

"Another one down." I smirked at Tharja "Aside from the daughters…it's just a few more."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- I'm Dancing , I'm Dancing!**

**Till Next tIme!**

 


	9. Shake that ass - Olivia, Cherche & Say'ri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Thanks for coming to talk with me Oliva." I smiled.

"It's no problem." She blushed "It's not like I was doing anything important."

"I like to chat with everyone, make sure their spirits are up." I said pouring some tea.

"That's very kind of you." She said sipping the liquid "Everyone who comes to talk to you seems so happy lately."

"Yes…" I smirked looking at Oliva's attractive form.

"You know a lot of strange things have been happening around here lately." Oliva hummed "Everyone being so happy, Nowi going through the metamorphosis the other day…things are certainly strange."

"Well there may be a reason for that." I said placing a bottle on the table "Everyone else has been drinking this."

"I don't understand?" she asked.

"This potion is what has caused everyone's recent growth, Nowi included." I explained.

"What…?" Oliva looked more confused.

"Here." I said pouring it into her tea "Why don't you try it and see."

Oliva looked at the teacup before slowly lifting it to her lips and taking a few sips.

"OHHH!" Oliva moaned, dropping the cup and shattering it "What is this, What is happening?!"

Her chest slowly began to rise in her silken robes, large breasts began to develop on her chest, her rump also jiggled and thickened up giving her plenty of jiggle for her dancing.

"HAAA!" Olivia moaned as a penis started to form between her legs.

"You look stunning." I smiled licking my lips "Nice and fleshy, those new E-cups of ours are gonna shake so much."

"My body…I'm so big." Oliva said grabbing her breasts and butt "And-And my crotch!"

"No reason to panic." I said walking up to her "the fun is just beginning."

I grabbed Oliva and started to kiss her. I force my tongue into her mouth and even reached around to squeeze her ass.

"Nice and bouncy." I said sitting back in my chair "Why don't you shake those new moneymakers of yours."

"But I'm…so embarrassed, and now this body makes me fell even more ashamed."

"You're beautiful." I said "So please, show me how wonderful you are."

"O-okay." She blushed "My center of balance is a little different now so I might end up more clumsy than usual."

Oliva slowly moved her body, her whole frame jiggled with each and every movement. As she picked up the pace her bust bounced and her butt which was visible through her silken robes was shaking around like jelly.

"This actually feels kinda nice." Oliva said as her ass shook around "It's interesting to feel my body move like this."

Oliva sauntered over and started grinding her butt against my crotch.

"Oh that's nice." I smirked feeling a stirring in my pants.

"Is it?" Oliva said making her butt clap "I actually like this too. My whole body shaking all over, it's quite exhilarating."

My cock was grinding against Olivia's ass and I couldn't hold back, I grabbed her and made her sit in my lap.

"Oh Robin!" she moaned as I kissed her neck.

I fondled her breasts as Oliva shimmied out of her robes and started lining my dick up with her warmth, her own cock rubbing against my stomach.

"Ready?" I asked starting to push my cock up.

"HAAAA~" Oliva moaned "So good…"

As I got settled with my dick in Oliva she began to grind her body, her butt pressing down on my thighs, our tits pushing together in a soft warmth.

"Robin it feels so good." She groaned rocking her hips "I'm so happy I drank that!"

"Good." I smirked as she moved.

"So it is true."

"Seems so."

I looked towards the tent door, Cherche and Say'ri were there.

"Welcome ladies." I smiled "Watching is nice but wouldn't you like to join us?"

The both smirked and went to the crate and grabbed a bottle each. The popped the corks and clinked the tops.

"Cheers."

"Bottoms up!"

The two woman both downed the drinks and prepared to join the good times of camp.

Say'ri and Cherche began to transform, as I watched them I never stopped thrusting into Olivia. Both of their busts started growing, Say'ri's billowing bosom started to slid out of her kimono like outfit, at the same time Cherche's armor needed to be undone in order to let her breasts free. They both moaned and reached down as their cocks came in.

"Yes…so…good!" Oliva moaned "I can't…take it!"

"OHHHH!" she moaned as her walls tightened up and her cock shot spunk on my tummy.

"UGH!" I grunted "Yes!"

The two of us finished cumming as the other two finished transforming.

"My word." Cherche said stroking herself slowly.

"It certainly was intense." Say'ri said squeezing her breasts.

"You both look like you're F-cups." I said marveling at their busts.

"Well let's stop watching." Say'ri said walking up to me and pressing her breasts against my arm.

"And get involved." Cherche said doing the same to the opposite arm.

I dropped to my knees before them and wrapped my hands around their dicks.

"Let me get started." I smiled.

I lubed them both up and took their girths into my mouth, slowly sucking them off.

"Robin your mouth is heavenly." Cherche moaned.

"Feels outstanding." Say'ri added.

"Happy to please." I smiled as I licked them all over.

As I bobbed my head my own tits wobbled around, Cherche and Say'ri were squeezing and fondling each other's busts as I sucked them off.

"Ladies." I said flicking my tongue over their tips "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Oh…we're close." Cherche moaned.

"Inside of my mouth, feed me loads of cum." I smiled.

"Ha…ha…" Say'ri hissed "OHHH!"

"ROBIN!"! Cherche moaned as she came as well.

My mouth was filled with jizz, and what didn't get in my throat ended up covering my face.

"Wonderful." I smiled.

_Aside from Tiki…just the daughters are left…_

_I can't wait._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Grand Finale- Robin finishes her conversions.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Finale

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hello Mother." Lucina said walking in to my tent.

"Hey Mom!" Morgan cheered walking in behind her big sister.

"There are my girls, perfect timing." I smiled "I've wanted to talk to you."

"Really…" Lucina said "Because I've been meaning to talk with you as well."

"Oh, well what do you want to talk about?"

"I've noticed recently that people come and go very frequently from your tent." She said accusingly "And when they come out they don't always look the same, everyone around here seems bustier lately…you specifically. What is happening in these little private meetings you're having?"

"Fufufu…" I laughed to myself "You're a very smart girl Lucina, yes something is happening to people who come in here."

I placed the bottles down.

"They all drink these potions, it beautifies the body and gives females penises." I explained "Everyone has been drinking it."

"What." Lucina snapped "Why, what purpose does this possibly serve? If anything it makes battle more difficult, with your huge breasts shaking about…and-and-and Penises?!"

"It's quiet pleasurable." I smiled "And we shouldn't always be so focused on battle, you can't live in war forever sweetheart. I had actually called you both here so you could ascend to our level."

"Ascend to your level?" Lucian said stunned "What are you even talking about?"

"Trust me Lulu." I said hugging her "Your mother knows what she's talking about, once you drink it you'll understand why I've done all this."

"Mother?!"

"Okay." Morgan said walking up and grabbing a bottle "Relax sis, just drink it, I'm sure it's fine Mom wouldn't hurt us."

"Morgan!"

My youngest daughter was already glugging down a whole bottle of magic potion.

"OH!" Morgan gasped "I…feel so strange!"

The girl's body began to change, she got slightly taller, and her body began to mature through puberty, curves started to form as breasts grew on her chests and her hips spread wider, before long her small clothes were struggling to contain her body.

"HAAA!" Morgan moaned as her breast ripped through her top.

"Morgan your chest!" Lucina gasped.

"Those are large." I smiled "Probably E-cups."

"OHH!" She gasped grabbing her crotch as it bulged outward.

"Morgan are you alright?" Lucina asked concerned.

"How do you feel dear?" I asked.

"I…I…I feel so good!" she moaned "This feels incredible!"

"You look wonderful." I smiled at her.

"This feels great! Thanks a bunch Mom!" Morgan said hugging me, out chests pressing together.

"See now." I smiled at my other daughter "She looks happy doesn't it, why don't you try some, trust me you'll love it."

"I…you…" Lucian looked confused.

"Sorry." I said rubbing her shoulder "I won't force you if you don't want to, but everyone is doing it."

"What."

"Right now…all the other girls are with their mothers, similar things are happening to them, you'll end up as the odd one out. Trust me Lulu, you'll love it."

"O-okay I'll do it." She said nervously picking up a bottle.

"That's my girl." I smiled as she placed the bottle to her lips and began to sip from it.

"It doesn't taste awful…OH…I think I feel something!"

Lucina's body began to change, the tight tunic she wore on top began to draw tightly against her ballooning bust, down below her butt jiggled as it puffed up bigger and softer. Gradually I noticed her crotch bulging up slightly.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Lucina panted "that was…something."

"You look…beautiful." I smiled.

Lucina's body was curvy, she had big heavy breasts contained by a tight blue tunic, and her butt was close to falling out of her skirt.

"I feel so different." Lucina said "But…it feels good."

"Look." Morgan giggled "You look just like Mom now."

"Hmm? I suppose I do." Lucina half smiled.

"We are quiet similar, I suppose you inherited your figure from me." I laughed.

Lucina and I both had wide hips, good lengthened cocks and G-cup breasts.

"One thing will take some getting used to." Lucina said moving her hand down "Is this."

She started scratching her crotch.

"Yeah…I kinda…have an urge." Morgan pouted biting her lip.

"Ah I know what that is." I smirked.

I walked up and grabbed Lucina's tight top, ripping it open.

"Mother!"

"Morgan lay down over there." I said as I grabbed Lucina's breast.

"Mother…stop…"

"Come with me." I said pulling her skirt off "It's time I teach you and Morgan how to be women."

I lead Lucina over to Morgan, in the blur of her arousal my youngest had pulled off all her clothes, she was laying on the ground naked, one hand was grabbing her breasts and the other was stroking her cock.

"Oh I feel so good." Morgan moaned "Please, my body is on fire."

"Relief is coming." I told her.

I smiled at Lucina.

"Mother you can't be serious!"

"Now go on Lulu…" I smiled "Make your sister feel good, you need some relief too right?"

Lucina looked shocked that I was telling her to have sex with her little sister, but her face also had another look, one the was begging for sexual release. She tried to fight it, but soon she was on her knees, her cock just inches from her Morgan's pussy.

"OHH!" the two moaned as they started their coupling, Lucina's big cock sliding into Morgan's virgin pussy.

"Morgan!" Lucina moaned "This feels so strange!"

"You're…inside me!" her sister moaned back "Please…I…"

"UGH!" Lucina groaned unable to control herself, she started thrusting into Morgan's tight walls.

"Good girls." I smiled "Start nice and slow."

Lucina was quick to gradually pick up the pace, Morgan's breasts rolling each time she slammed her crotch into her. Her own large chest was also bouncing around.

_They look perfect together…maybe it's time for me to join in…_

I started discarding garments, swaying my hips as I walked over towards Lucina's jiggling butt.

"So Lulu how are you feeling?" I asked as I hugged her from behind "Are you seeing the light."

"It's different." She said "I'm…starting to like it, the feelings of my body."

"Tell me…what's the best part?" I asked "Is it the feeling of your cock in a tight virgin, or the shaking of your new huge tits. Same to you Morgan, what do you like?"

"My whole body feels wonderful!" Lucina moaned "But the shaking of my breasts! I can't believe I was against them!"

"I'm glad you like them." I whisper as I started to push my own cock into her "At first I wasn't happy when I got so busty but I've grown quiet used to them with time, it's nice to look down and see cleavage, to walk and bounce with each step…makes me shiver."

"I love this!" Morgan moaned, stroking her cock as her sister fucked her "This body is the tits!"

"Really." I faked laughed as I watched her breasts roll around "That's the phrase you want to use…"

I grabbed Lucina's hips as I thrusted into her pussy, pushing right through her hymen and not slowing down, she didn't seem to notice her sudden lack of virginity, to engrossed her fucking of Morgan. The three of us kept going at it, the tent was filled with the sounds of skin on skin contact, tits wobbling around, asses clapping, dicks and balls slapping…it was a symphony of sexy noises.

"Oh girls." I groaned "I'm so close!"

"I can feel something!" Lucina moaned with me.

"I…I…OHHHH!" Morgan moaned as her cock spurted out a few ropes of jizz.

"MORGAN!" Lucina moaned as her sister orgasmed and started to push her over the edge "HAAAA!"

"LUCINA!" I hissed as I felt her walls squeeze down on me "OHHHH!"

I immediately started cumming inside of my daughter, filling her with my warm cum. The three of us all laid next to each other taking deep breaths, our chests rising and falling.

"I don't feel like sitting around." I said getting up and starting to get dressed "I'm going to take a walk around camp, do you girls want to join me?"

"I'll come with you." Lucina said standing up "But I don't have any clothes that fit, and you ripped my other shirt open."

"You and I can probably share clothes." I smiled "I'm sure I've got something, will you be coming Morgan."

"No." the younger girl said gently stroking her cock "I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

Lucina and I headed over to the trunk where I kept my clothes and we started getting out something for her to wear.

"These sure are heavy." Lucina said as her breasts sagged when she bent over to look into the trunk.

"Going from flat chested to having it's like this takes a little getting used to." I smiled handing her a garment "but a bra will help."

Lucina hefted her tits up into the lacey pink bra, she then bent over and squeezed her big butt into a pair of matching panties. I was standing next to my doppelganger like daughter in a set of purple lace underwear. We both put on tunic that exposed a healthy amount of cleavage and pants that hugged our hips.

"You look great dear." I smiled

She just blushed "Thank you mother…I enjoyed our time together."

"Come on." I said walking out "Let's go see what everyone else is up too."

We headed out of the tent and started exploring the camp, we had only walked a few feet when Lucina made a comment.

"I've never felt so…bouncy." She said "even with support from the bra I'm still shaking with each step."

"Welcome to being busty." I smirked "You'll get used to it."

"Oh it's not a problem." She said "I actually enjoy it quite a lot."

I let out a mature laugh "I'm glad you've opened up a bit."

We rounded a corner and found what I was looking for, before I brought my daughter to my tent I had instructed the rest of my little trope to collect their daughters and do the same.

"OH MOTHER!"

"That's it…nice and hard." Tharja moaned as Noire pounded her pussy.

"Noire!" Lucina gasped.

"Lucina!" the girl moaned "G-Give me a sec…I'm about to…OHHH!"

Not too far from them the other parents and children where engaged in various couplings. Severa had her mother's thick cock jammed into her pussy, Sully had Kjelle on all fours as she pounded her. Grown up versions of Nowi and Nah were engaged in a powerful lip lock, and Cynthia was getting a nice tit fuck from her mother.

"That other thing is ready when you are." Anna said walking passed me, swaying her hips with each step.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." I smirked back.

Once all the girls were done pleasing, or being pleased by their mothers I had them collect before me, they had all turned out splendidly.

"Seems like everything came out well." I said admiring the news Futanari.

Kjelle had developed a nice frame, two nice DD-cup tits, a decent cock, cute butt. Cynthia was sporting nice round F-cup breasts and a good sized cock. Sever has holding onto some huge H-cup titties, unlike her mother she was top heavy instead of bottom heavy. Finally Noire also had H-cup Boobs, a long cock, and was all around sexy.

"Anything I need to know about." I asked.

"Well." Nowi hummed "Nah is a little different than the rest."

"Hmm?"

I had noticed before but now I was getting a good look at her, Nah was tall, her legs long and slender, she had wide birthing hips and sexy thick thighs. Her curves were sharp due to the big J-cup tits she had grown, her hair had been let loose, becoming long and voluminous, flowing all the way to the ground. Her lips were pouty and plump, her cock was close to a foot long, she looked like a knock out. Even though I had asked everyone to focus she was sitting down jerking off.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"Seems all the new hormones were a little much for her." Nowi said "Smart and sweet Nah has…"

"Robin…" Nah suddenly started trying to pull my pants off "Let me suck you off."

"She's become a bit of a bimbo." Her mother finished.

"Oh…OH MY!" I suddenly gasped as Nah inhaled my cock like a vacuum.

_I've never gotten a BJ this good._

"Someone…" Nah moaned "Get a cock in me!"

"Ever since she changed all she wants is to have sex." Nowi said "I'm just drained at this point."

I closed my eyes and moaned as Nah didn't stop going down on me, the whole base had changed, no one cared about having sex right in the open like this.

"HAAA!"

I opened my eyes and saw Lucina inserting herself into Nah's dripping pussy.

"So hot." Nah moaned "A fat cock in my mouth and one in my little pussy, both of you, I'm such a slut, and I need to be fucked!"

"You're so tight." Lucina grunted as she thrusted into Nah, slapping her big ass "You've become such a slut."

"Oh goddess…NAH I can't hold it in! HAAAAA!"

I growled as started to ejaculate into Nah's mouth.

I pulled my cock passed her plump limps, Na didn't hesitate to suck on the tip for a bit. I left the new bimbo there being fucked my by daughter.

"So you've all drank of the potion."

"Ah Tiki." I smiled "I've been looking for you."

"Yes, Anna said so." She sighed "I suppose you plan to ask me to drink as well."

"That was kinda my plan." I giggled.

"Ha…" she just sighed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I frowned.

"No, No." she shook her head "I will, but I have one condition."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you afterword." She said "Just that it involves you…you heritage…and it is very special."

"Okay…" I handed her a bottle "Here you go."

"Thank you." She said taking the bottle from me and quickly drinking it "Haaaaa~"

Tiki's body only changed slightly, her crotch bulged into a cock, her butt got a little bit bigger, and her breasts grew into nice big K-cups, the biggest in the camp.

"There we go." Tiki said adjusting her top which could barely contain her bust.

"Wow you look even hotter now." I smiled "So what was that thing you wanted."

"Please assemble the camp, then we can begin."

It didn't take long to gather everyone at the center of camp, the hardest thing was pulling Nah away from the BJ she was giving Cordelia.

"Alright everyone, Tiki has something she needs to do, so everyone listen up." I said starting to walk away.

"Stay." Tiki said grabbing my hand.

"Huh?"

"I come with a message from the Divine Dragon Naga." She announced.

"Naga?"

"What is it?"

"Naga has made a decree." She said "She has decided that our Robin, is worthy of a great gift."

"What me?" I said confused.

"Naga has chosen you Robin." Tiki said looking at me "To become the Goddess of Love."

"Wait what?!" I said still completely confused "Goddess?"

"The ritual is ready." Tiki said pulling one of her breasts out and pinching her nipple "Strip down, drink from my breasts…and ascend to Godhood."

Tiki's right tit started to leak a milk like fluid, something about it called out to me, so I took my clothes off, leaned down and began to suckle from her breast.

The second the milk hit my tongue I felt my mind open up.

"OHHH!" I gasped in shock.

_What is all of this…unseen magics…a whole new outlook on life._

* * *

**No One's POV**

Everyone marveled as Robin became a Goddess right in front of their eyes. Their leader opened her eyes, they were glowing and pure white, her purple hair began to turn a shade of vibrant yellow, her hair looked like it was light itself, and her skin began to give off a soft warming glow. Soon Robin's body began to reflect her new power, her already large breasts bounced slightly, growing with each mouthful of Tiki's milk, her ass jiggled as it and her thighs thickened up. Her balls descend as they grew large like cantaloupes, filled to the brim with cum, at the same time her penis grew erect and started to lengthen to over two feet long.

As the transformation ended Robin's breasts began to leak small drops of Milk, her body gave off the aura of powerful magic…she was a Goddess.

"Ohhhh…" Robin moaned as she came down off the high "I feel…I feel…so…powerful, so sexy…so perfect."

Robin ran her hands over her body, touching her big lactating breasts, her thick thighs, wide hips, pouty plump lips.

"You are now the Goddess of not only Love, but also Fertility." Tiki informed her leader.

Goddess of Fertility was correct, Robin's body had an air of maturity around it, her face was gorgeous, her lips looked like they could swallow any cock, her breasts looked like they could supply milk to whole villages, her hips were wide and ready to birth a child, her cock was long and capable of injecting any womb, and her testicles had enough cum to impregnate a whole army.

"How do you feel mother?" Lucina asked with concern.

"It's unlike anything else." she said "I know all sorts of magic, I can hear Naga speak directly to me…I truly am a Goddess."

Tiki suddenly bowed.

"You do not need to do that." Robin told her.

"I must, for you are a Goddess…I am just an Oracle."

Suddenly all the women were bowing to Robin.

_I suppose this is who I am now…_ Robin thought _Very well…_

"Raise your heads my children." She spoke to her new worshipers "We must spread a doctrine of Love and peace."

Robin looked to the horizon "There is a village a day's travel from here in which birthrates are falling, Cordelia, Say'ri, Anna, Oliva, Kjelle and Noire, go there and see if you can remedy the situation."

"Yes Milady." The all bowed.

"Hold a moment, come forth."

The six lined up and Robin walked up to Cordelia and Anna, she cupped their balls in her hands and whispered a spell.

"GAH!" "OHHH!"

The two moaned as their testicles suddenly felt heavy and sore, gradually expensing slightly in size, Robin walked down the line doing the same to the other four.

"That spell will increase your semen production for the next week, you may now depart."

Robin dismissed the rest of camp to go about their chores, she quickly conjured up some robes of light that covered her body but showed off her curvy form.

"I…can't believe Mother is a Goddess." Lucina said.

"Yeah this is strange." Morgan said looking into her Mother's glowing white eyes, and shimmering light hair.

"My daughters." Robin smiled at them "Come to me."

The two girls walked forward.

"Naga has given me something to bestow upon the two of you as well…you are to be my Demigods." The mother said.

Robin grabbed her robe and yanked it open, causing her large MM-cup breasts to pop out.

"Come, drink of your mother's milk."

Following their mother's instructions the two girls latched onto her nipples and began to drink. Robin rubbed the back of their heads and moaned as her body was stimulated by her daughters mouths. Soon the changes began to show, each of the girls becoming slightly different but also sharing some traits. Like their mother their hair started to turn a dazzling shade of white, Robin moaned softly as she felt both of their lips getting plump and sexy. After that the changes differed between the two girls, Lucina's chest began to bloom again, gradually growing in size to O-cups, bigger than her mother, her penis and lower half grew also, but not by much. Morgan on the other had seemed to be the opposite, her breasts only grew two cup sizes, up to G-cups, but her penis was growing long and thick, and at the same time her balls started to puff up until they were close to, if not bigger than her mother the Goddess.

"Ohh!" Lucina moaned falling back, her tits slapping around.

"HAA!" Morgan sighed doing the same, her big balls pushing her legs apart slightly.

The two looked over their bodies with stunned looks on their faces, their now white light hair was what astounded them the most.

"You are now Demigods." Robin said "Lucina the Demigod of breasts, and Morgan the Demigod of penises and testicles."

"Goddess…" Lucina marveled "My breasts are so large…and heavy."

"Same here." Morgan said attempting to stand, her ballsack still laying on the ground "my balls are so heavy, and they're filled to the brim with cum."

"Focus your magic for clothing that can accommodate your new size." Robin said fixing her robe of light and walking over to a dead tree.

"What are you doing?" Tharja asked.

Robin didn't answer, she only whipped out her two foot long cock and started masturbating. Soon her balls were swinging, and her hand was moving at a barely visible speed.

"Yes…yes….YESSS!" Robin moaned as she orgasmed, shooting cum out all over the tree.

The Goddess' cum was a glowing glittery white, once it hit the tree it appeared to be absorbed, suddenly the dead tree was restoring, dead wood turning into healthy bark, leaves and fruits popping up on the branches.

"My semen is capable of restoring life to the earth." Robin explained.

Robin looked over the camp.

"Prepare yourselves my children." She said "there are plenty of places in the world that require my touch, we have many long journeys ahead of us. I hope you will all aid me."

"Of course." Everyone said bowing to the Goddess.

"Excellent." Robin said.

_Perhaps the Life of a deity won't be so bad._ She thought _I can restore dead land, my disciples and I can fertilize whole villages, I know all sorts of magics befitting my station, spells to increase fertility, stimulate breast growth, I know how to turn woman into Futanari with just one spell, and how you turn men into woman with another._

_I understand why Naga chose me, I am ready…to give people a God to worship and find peace with._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This finale ended up being way longer than I had planned, but I really like the way it came out. Turning one of my Futa MCs into a Goddess has been a thought for a while now, and this seemed like a great time to try that out.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	11. The Goddess of Tesitcles.

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Severa's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed clipping my bra "Much better."

I looked at my body in the mirror, I was attractive having drank the Futanari potion with the others I obtained this body. My body had large H-cup breasts, far bigger than my Mothers. I looked lower and sighed, unfortunately I basically had no penis or the large rump my mother has.

Mother has been gone for a few days on a task for Robin, the Goddess. I still remember when she ascended to Godhood, it was incredible. We all worship her and follow her now, seeking to right the world. Mother and a few others are off Fertilizing a village with low birthrates, figures I get passed up for that, given my tiny cock and all.

I got dressed and headed out into camp, everyone has been so happy lately, sounds of laughter and smiles fill the camp, it's so much different than the future I was used to. A few other sounds filled the camp mainly moans and skin on skin contact. Since Robin was the Goddess of Love and Fertility sex has become a part of life in the camp, some people don't even bother to try and get inside, they just do it out in the open.

"UGHHH!" I heard a voice groan.

I looked over behind the mess tent and saw Nah slurping down on Sumia's penis. Since the potion changed Nah so much she's a full on bimbo sex addict, she's constantly begging for sex. I left the two alone not wanting to interrupt and went about my walk.

"OUF!" I heard a grunting noise coming from a tent "Come on work with me."

I decided to check out the noise and peeked my head into the tent. Inside the tent was Morgan who was trying to sit up.

"Morgan?" I asked.

"Morning Severa." She smiled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Just trying to learn to manage these things." She said pointing to her testicles.

After Robin became a Goddess her two daughters, Lucina and Morgan, became Demigods. Their bodies changed to signify their new powers. Lucina got much larger breasts, but Morgan grew a very larger penis and huge testicles. They were so big that Morgan walked bowlegged, even in her robes they only stayed a few inches off the ground.

"I take it they're a little rough." I laughed.

"I would have much rather just gotten big boobs like you or my sis." She said looking at her massive ballsack "But…I do think I kinda like them."

"Don't worry you'll get used to them." I said "I got used to being this busty. Besides…I think they make you kinda hot."

"You…you think so?" she blushed.

"I mean I grew a cock but it's a tiny thing compared to most people around here." I said "I bet balls as big as those can make gallons of cum."

"Well…" Morgan struggled before standing up "Would you like to find out?"

Morgan waddled over to me and pushed me back on the bed. The two of us started kissing, I could feel our breasts mashing and her huge junk weighing down my legs. Morgan was pawing at my breasts, pulling my top down and sinking her fingers into them.

"Severa." Morgan moved around and got her cock between my breasts "Please."

"Yeah." I said struggling to get my big tits into the proper position before I started bouncing him.

_Even my big tits can barely hold this cock…and her mother is even bigger…they really are Godlike._

I laid on my back giving Morgan a tit job, she was moaning and rolling her body slightly. As I pleasured her I could feel her balls churning and building up cum. It wouldn't take long, I was about to get blasted.

"Damn Severa…I can't hold this in forever." Morgan moaned "I gotta cum!"

"Then do it." I smirked.

Morgan rolled her hips a few times and then I felt her heavy testicles start to rumble. Her breasts were shaking and then she was screaming in pleasure.

"OHHHH!"

"UGH!" I groaned as I was blasted in the face by thick ropes of Morgan's cum.

It was so thick and sticky, like honey, it even tasted sweeter than I expected. The globs of cum covered my breasts and even made it difficult to open my eyes.

"Yeah that felt really good." Morgan sighed "So…you wanna go for more."

"I just got covered in your cum jerk!" I said pushing her over and getting her cock ready "You better make it up to me!"

I forced the Demigod's cock into my pussy, it was so huge I thought even I might spit in two from the size of it. I groaned before I was able to start moving my body slowly and letting that cock fuck my good. Morgan grabbed one of my tits and started sucking on it, making my moan even louder.

"Morgan you balls might be huge but your dick is slouch, it's fucking massive!"

"Well I am the Demigod of penises." She smirked as I rode her cock.

My ass crashed down into her and I knew I just couldn't take it and more.

"This is it!" I screamed as I felt my insides stirring "MORGAN!"

"UGH!" she groaned "OHHHH YESSS!"

Morgan started to cum, quickly filling my up and creampieing my pussy, cum sprayed out of me and all over the bed.

When we were done coupling Morgan laid down next to me, her huge sack taking up most of the bed.

"So do you know when my mother will get back?" I asked.

"Mom said the fertilization mission could take some time…the rest of us are going to be traveling to various towns and villages to spread her word and get people to start worshiping her." Morgan explained.

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Well people have been asking for more so I decided I'd write more chapters for this when I feel like it. There's no formal update schedule, but look forward to chapters featuring Robin the Goddess and her tribe of worshipers.**

**Feel free to suggest who or what you'd like to see in the future, is there a place you want Goddess Robin to go, a problem she should solve and person she should fuck. Also accepting offers for OC's that can be villagers for Robin to play with.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Impregnation

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Yes…please!" the woman moaned as I slammed into her "Get me pregnant!"

"I'm…OH…OH…OHHH YESS!" I moaned as I jizzed inside the village girl.

"Please…again." She begged.

"I've released inside you three straight times." I said "There are other girls who need me."

"Fine…" she pouted "Thank you."

I got dressed and left the girl on her bed before going to see the others. We were fortunate that when we arrived in this town with the letter from the Goddess they believed us. For about the last week the six of us, me, Say'ri, Anna, Oliva, Kjelle and Noire had been having sex with every woman in this town. Our goal was to fix the low birth rate, we don't know if it's working but when we've had a fertility spell cast on us and have constantly been cumming inside women it's likely a few are knocked up. The men were against it at first but they'd rather children come around than the settlement die.

"So how's it going?" Anna asked me while I walked down the streets.

"Good, going to see who want's it next." I said "How are the others."

"Last I saw Say'ri was working on the Baker and her daughter, and Kjelle was trying to knock up the school teacher. Oliva and Noire as getting a little rest."

"Good, care to join me in stopping by the medical center, we have to leave soon but the doctor and her nurses haven't been treated yet." I said.

"I'd love to." She smirked.

Anna and I bounced across town, her tits shaking and my ass wobbling. Soon we got to the hospital and headed to the head doctor's office. Doctor Rose was at her desk, she was an attractive woman, slight curves, long blonde hair, cute face.

"Ah it's our friends from the Goddess, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes." I smiled "It's your turn."

"Oh…oh my." She gasped as I walked around the desk and started stripping.

"I'll be at the nurse's station." Anna said walking off.

I bent Doctor Rose over her desk and whipped my huge cock out.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother." She said.

"Trust me I said the same, it's fun." I pushed into her "You'll learn to like it."

"UGH!" I groaned as I started fucking the medical professional.

With each thrust my ass shook and clapped while my heavy balls rolled between my thighs. The spell Robin put on my not only made me more fertile it also made me constantly filled with cum, I would orgasm and already feel them filling back up in seconds.

"This feels so good!" Rose moaned as my dick slammed into her.

I grunted in frustration as I forced my cock deeper into her.

_I wonder how Anna's getting along?_

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"OH YES!" the nurse with short red hair moaned as I fucked her "GET ME PREGNANT!"

"That's what I'm here for sweetie." I smirked.

"You'll do me next right?" the Nurse with long blue hair asked.

"No me next." The brown haired one begged.

"I'll get to all of you." I said still laying on top of the first girl "You'll all be having a little Anna before you know it."

My chest bounced with each thrust, the other two girls were occasionally feeling me up but my focus was on impregnating their friend.

"Oh yes…here it comes!" I screamed "Take my semen!"

I felt my hefty balls squeeze and start filling the nurse with cum. As soon as I filled her to the brim I pulled out, slowly feeling my testicles refilling.

"So, who wants their shots?" I smirked looking at the other two who were eagerly awaiting having me fuck them.

_I hope Robin, I mean the Goddess is happy with the results, I bet this settlement will eb booming with babies in a few months._

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Good evening my Goddess." Lissa bowed.

"I have told you, you needn't bow to me." I said "We are friends."

"You're a Goddess." Lissa said "I worship you, I feel drawn to kneeling at your feet."

_Hearing them all say they wish to worship me…it actually turns me on a bit._

"What is it that you need Lissa?" I asked.

"We have a request my lady." She said standing up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We wish to construct a temple for your worship." She said "We have no place to pay our respects for you."

"If you want to build it I will have no complaints, but where would it be located." I asked.

"You and Lucina as still inheritors of the throne of Ylisse, I see no better place than the capital." She said.

_People going to a temple…praying to me…it sounds fascinating._

"Very well, once the envoy sent to impregnate that town returns we will return to the capital and begin construction of a Fertility Temple in the country side."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you my lady." Lissa bowed "Praise to you."

"Hmm…" I smiled "Thank you, you are dismissed."

_As we journey followers of myself and Naga will only grow…my life as a Goddess is only just beginning._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Construction begins on the Fertility Temple, at the same time the Manaketes come to their Goddess with a request.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Priestess

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"We're back!" I cheered as we got back to camp.

"Oh hello everyone." Sumia smiled walking by.

We all dispersed into camp and as I got back to my usual tent I found something very interesting.

"OHHH!" Nah was sitting in a corner jerking off.

She suddenly locked eyes with me "Anna…"

"Hey." I smiled.

"Get over here." She spread her legs "Fuck me."

"If you insist." I laughed whipping my cock out.

I quickly penetrated her and started fucking her. I watched her huge tits wobble around, next to Robin and Lucina Nah is the biggest in the camp.

"Yeah that's it, fuck me good." She moaned "I'm so horny."

"You've become such a slut Nah." I laughed.

"My pussy is aching I've been getting plowed so hard." She groaned "I've got a cock in my every hours, sometimes in my mouth or between my huge tits…my pussy is always wet, my cock always half hard or worse…I'm addicted to sex and I LOVE IT!"

"We love the new you two." I smirked.

My cock kept sliding in and out of Nah's warm, slick hole.

"Yeah that's it Anna." She moaned rolling her hips to meet my movements "Fuck me good."

I kept slamming into her, Nah's cock was smashed against my stomach but I didn't care, I was just focused on fucking the shit out of the slutty manakete.

"Oh…oh yes." I screamed as I pounded her.

"Anna…I'm so close…please!"

"Get ready I'm gonna…" I started the thrust faster, unable to stop.

"Anna don't!" I heard Robin yell.

"OHHHHAAA!" I moaned as I released inside of Nah.

"Ha…ha…" I panted as the last drops of my cum spit out into Nah.

I turned around and saw the Goddess herself there, she was so attractive, just being near her made me horny.

"What's up?" I said as I pulled out of the moaning Nah.

"Anna…" Robin sighed "I never took the fertility spell off you."

"Huh…oh…" I gasped "Oh my, well maybe we'll get lucky and nothing will happen."

"No." Robin shook her head "I can already sense life within Nah, she is pregnant."

"Well…fuck."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hmm…" I rested on my throne.

"Something bothering you Milady?" Maribelle asked.

"I've had a strange feeling ever since the incident with Nah and Anna…" I hummed feeling my chest jiggle "Maribelle assemble a small team I have someplace I need them to go."

"Yes Milady." She bowed.

It only took her a few moments to show back up with Severa, Sumia and Cynthia. I gave the three a map, I had been feeling something strange for a while so I was sending them off to investigate and return with anything or anyone suspicious.

* * *

**A Day Later**

"Hmmm…" I moaned as I felt Nah sucking on my cock, I couldn't quite see her due to the size of my breasts but I could sure feel her vacuum like mouth.

Construction had recently begun on the Temple of Fertility, for now my followers and I stayed in a camp around the build site.

"Milady." Maribelle walked in and bowed "Sumia and the others have returned."

"Excellent." I said "Enough for now Nah, Maribelle see them in."

Ever since I became a Goddess Maribelle and Lissa have become like my attendants, doing all sorts of things for me.

"BAH!" Nah let my cock free "You're huge…please bless me later."

"If I have time I may." I smiled at her.

"Milady." Sumia, Cynthia and Severa all came in and bowed to me "Praise to you."

"Raise your heads." I told them "Please tell me how it went?"

"You were right, we found something very interesting." Sumia said "Come in."

The tent flaps opened and a girl walked in and looked around. She was short, had red hair with a green stripe in it, I quickly noticed that she had fangs as well. She was thin and looked to be about…14 or 15 if I had to guess.

"Hmm…" she looked at me "Whoa your huge."

"Fool!" Maribelle snapped "Do you not know your place, you are in the presence of a Goddess, bow to her and give thanks!"

"It's fine Maribelle." I smiled softly "Hello child."

"Hmm…HA!" the girl gasped "Mama?!"

"Are you talking to me?" Nah pointed at herself.

"Oh Mom it's so good to see you again." The girl ran up to her "What's wrong why are you so confused, it's me Annabelle, your daughter."

"I see, now that you've become pregnant in this time she must have somehow traveled here from the future…" I said "Time Travel is strange."

"Where's mom?" Annabelle asked.

"You just said she was right there." Cythia said "Did you somehow inherit Nah bimbo stupidity?"

"No not her my other Mom, the one I get my red hair from." The child explained.

"Ah I see, Maribelle, please go summon Anna."

"Right away Milady."

It only too Maribelle a moment to get back with the shopkeeper.

"What's up?" she asked before seeing the girl "Who's this."

"MOM!" the girl cheered hugging her.

Annabelle quickly explained how she had arrived here. Annabelle, was a manakete human hybrid, the daughter of Nah and Anna.

"Sweet!" Anna cheered "The shop lives on!"

"With a mother daughter combo we can make a fortune!" Annabelle cheered.

"No." I stood up and walked over to Annabelle.

She only came up to about my breasts, she was staring right at them.

"Whatever do you mean Milady?" she asked "We worship you in the future as well but what is it that you mean?"

"You are destined to be more than a mere shopkeeper." I told her.

"But it's family tradition." She said "My mom and all her sisters were merchants and their mom before them and so on and so on. It's fate."

"Sometimes you have to challenge your fate." I smiled "This temple we are building, it's going to need a priestess to manage it…that is what you are meant to be."

"My a priestess of Fertility." Annabelle blushed "I never imagined."

"Come to me." I instructed.

I leaned down and started to kiss Annabelle. I pushed her down and began to strip her clothes off with my magic. Once I got her dress off I saw her penis, not very large but still noticeable.

"Milady!" Annabelle moaned as I teased her hole "Not right in front of everyone!"

"Relax, true passion is best enjoyed in the company of others." I told her as I entered her tight folds.

"My daughter is being fucked by our Goddess." Anna sniffled "I'm so proud."

"No fair I wanted that dick in me." Nah pouted.

I began rocking my hips and making love to Annabelle, she was so tight I couldn't believe my cock was actually fitting in her. I could feel her poor excuse for male genitals pressed against my stomach. My giant breasts far overwhelmed her average chest. With each thrust I could feel my balls churning more a more cum, they were gradually growing heavy and sore.

"Ha!" Annabelle moaned "I…this feels so good!"

"Yes child." I moaned feeling my ass clapping with my thrusts "Here comes my blessing!"

I felt the wonderful sensation of an orgasm course through me, I let out a heavenly moan as me penis twitched.

"OHHH!" I moaned filling the young girl with semen.

It took me a minute or two to stop cumming, when I pulled out of Annabelle's pussy cum gush fourth.

"That was incredible." Annabelle moaned.

"Impressive kid." Anna giggled.

"To have the Goddess' cock in you…so lucky." Nah squirmed "To have that thick meaty dick in you…so hot."

"Come to me Annabelle." I said shaking one of my huge MM-cup breasts "Drink from my breasts and complete our covenant."

Annabelle was a little apprehensive but slowly walked forward "Thank you for this blessing…it is an honor."

"Drink child and see your true destiny."

The dragon girl leaned forward and pressed her lips around my left nipple.

"Hmmm…" I let out a soft moan as she began to suckle on my teat.

"OHH!" Annabelle moaned as the magic in my chest began to alter her body.

"My priestess must be beautiful." I whispered "And while attractive your current form isn't quite pretty enough."

As she drank Annabelle's body began to change, her breasts grew with each gulp, her balls dropped lower from their new weight…her penis snaked a few inches down as it got longer and meatier. Her hair dropped down as it became an even brighter red, gaining volume and luster.

"URG!" Annabelle groaned as she shoulder shifted slightly "RAHH!"

Two large scaly wings ripped out of her, her dragon wings were part of her now.

"MMMMAHH!" Annabelle let my tit pop out of her mouth "I…feel incredible…my magic feels so much more powerful."

"That was incredible." Anna said.

Her Daughter was no longer a girl looked to run a shop; she was now a woman, a priestess devoted to my worship. She now had heavy balls, a nearly foot long cock, to supple G-cup breasts. Her pink dragon wings looked beautiful with her scarlet red hair.

"Damn you so fucking hot." Nah said rubbing her own clit.

"Mothers…I feel like I know what I must do." She turned to me and raised her hands "Praise and Glory to the Goddess Robin!"

* * *

**Later**

That evening everyone gathered at my throne, all of them hanging on my words. I blessed them and we officially started our faith, The Order of Fertility. Technically we were a subset of the Faith of Naga, we offered prayers to the Divine Dragon but most people specifically prayed to me or my daughters.

Even though she only started a few hours ago Annabelle was already writing prayers and making records for how to preform rituals for blessings such as when someone was chosen to be a priestess, or when a new person wished to enter the faith.

"Our lady will now speak to us." Annabelle told them.

"Praise to the Goddess." They all said as I stood up.

"My daughters." I said addressing them "we still have much work to do if we want to spread a message of Love…live each day with your love in your heart, know I am with you always. Blessings to you."

I sat back down on my throne like chair, near me in smaller chairs were Lucina and Morgan. After I sat and Annabelle began to lead my 'congregation' in prayer. They all fell to their knees and started raising their arms in rhythmic motion.

"Praise to the Goddess Robin, the one who blesses the barren with children, who awakes the desires of the heart. She who can purify a nation and bring love to the world. Praise to her daughter Lucina, she with breasts that can feed the hungry, she who gifts the less fortunate with beauty of a thousand maidens. Praise to her daughter Morgan, she with testicles to fertilize a field of women, she who blesses the faithful with fertile semen."

"We are all the Goddess's children, she watches over us every day, she praises us and we honor her word. Glory to the Goddess, Glory, Glory!"

All of them bowed and prayed to me.

"Love for the Gory of the Goddess." They all recited.

When the woman prayed to me, I felt stronger, more powerful…more Godlike.

_Blessings to all my followers…me must not become lax, the word needs to be spread to the ends of the earth._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerts.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time, leave OCs for Robin to convert or suggest scenarios for her the spread her faith.**

**This chapter was suggested by a user who asked to be left Anonymous.**

**If you have a suggestion PM me or leave it in a review. If you'd prefer to be left anonymous that's perfectly fine, just send me a PM or leave it as an unnamed guest review.**

**Till Next Time! Praise to the Goddess!**

 


	14. Goddess of Breasts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucina's POV**

"Hmmm…" I groaned as I slowly woke up.

I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw was breasts, my breast…my huge O-cup breasts.

"Good morning Lady Lucina." Cordelia bowed "Praise to you."

"And blessings upon you." I waved my hand.

_This whole Demigoddess thing is weird, when they ask for blessings I just kinda wave my hand…am I supposed to be doing something? I mean I know my powers but am I supposed to do something?_

"Do you need something Cordelia?" I asked.

"No." she shook her head "We were about to have morning prayers so I was asked to summon you to the temple area."

"I will be there in a moment." I said groaning as I got out of bed.

_I may be a god but these tits sure are freaking heavy…at least once I start walking it's easy to move, unlike Morgan and her huge nutsack._

I used some magic to conjure up robes for myself, then I used a little more to take some of the weight off my breasts.

"Hmm…" I said as I walked with Cordelia to the shrine.

"Something wrong Milady?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the gift mother gave me and Morgan a few weeks ago, I think I'll go check it later." I smiled.

"Gift?" Cordelia asked confused.

"She gave us each a town to test our new abilities on." I explained "I should check on mine, would you like to join me?"

"If you'll have me I'll gladly join you." She bowed.

"Wonderful." I smiled.

"You're quite lucky." She looked at my chest "To be so well endowed."

"Well I am the Demigoddess of Breasts." I laughed.

"I just mean, Goddess Robin is beautiful but she;'s actually smaller than you." Cordelia pointed out.

"Only by two cup sizes." I laughed "I'm O and she's MM…and trust me, with mother's powers if she wanted to be bigger than me she easily could, Mother is a true Goddess…an eternal being even I worship."

We entered the shrine and I made my way to the front where I took a seat with Morgan. Everyone else was there and then the flaps to the ten shrine opened.

_Thise tent shrine is nice…but the temple will be much better when it is completed._

"All Rise!" Annabelle said entering.

The priestess made her way to the alter and rose her hands while ringing a chime. Everyone stood up and mother entered the hall. Everyone bowed as she walked down the main aisle, bouncing with every seat. Once she got to her throne she took a seat and everyone began to pray to her. The followers prayed every day and sunrise and sunset, prayers usually lasted about thirty minutes.

When today's morning prayers ended I looked to my Goddess of a mother.

"Mother." I spoke up.

"Yes my child." She smiled.

"I'm going to take Cordelia with me to Fuchsias Village, we will return sometime this tomorrow." I said.

"Very well, stay safe." She nodded her head.

I waited a short while for Cordelia to get ready and then we departed.

* * *

**Cordelia's POV**

As we walked my eyes couldn't helped but be drawn to Lady Lucina's large chest, with each step her massive melons shook and wobbled, they looked so soft…so heavy.

_Maybe I should offer to support them for her?_

"Once we get to the village I'm going to cast an invisibility spell on us." She said "We are only there to observe, not interfere, we don't want them to know I'm visiting."

"DO they know the truth?" I asked.

"They believe their village has been blessed by me yes, but they don't know that I'm taking an active role in their village's…development." She explained "And Cordelia…I know they are attractive but I'd appreciate you not staring at my breasts so much."

"So Milady." I frowned "You may punish me if you deem it fit."

"No it's fine, but Cordelia, I may be a Goddess of breasts, but I appreciate all sizes, not just large ones your small bust is a great feature, embrace it." Lucina smiled.

"Yes Milady." I bowed "I'll heed your words."

As we approached the village Lucina was her hand and we became transparent and invisible to the normal eye.

"Well Cordelia, welcome to Fuchsias Village." She smiled.

I looked around and couldn't not believe the sight, this village really did have Lucina's blessing. Every woman in the village preteen or older had large breasts, the smallest capsized I could spot was a few C-cups on girls that looked to still be in grade school. Every girl in the village was practically bursting out of their clothes, dresses struggling to hold in G-cup and bigger breasts.

"Since I gained these powers last month I've been slowly growing the women of this village." Lucina explained "They all just accepted that this is the will of the Gods. The men in the village of course love these new developments, every time I come I see them staring at the maidens with the biggest tits. Oh look…here comes one of my favorite subjects now."

"Guys wait up!" a girl yelled.

"WHOA!" I gasped.

A girl bounced around the corner, she had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, was wearing a flower pattered dress. The thing was this girl couldn't have been more than 13 or 14 but she was already sporting G-cups!

"That's Rochelle." Lucina said "A schoolgirl I've taken a liking too, while the rest of her friends are around C and D-cups, I've blessed her with plenty more.

"Slow down." Rochelle panted "It's a lot harder for me to keep up with these things."

"It's not our fault you're so big."

"Yeah the Goddesses must really love you." Her friends said.

"Oh I do." Milady smiled "Actually…"

Lucina waved her hand and Rochelle groaned "Ha…ha…UGH!"

Rochelle's dress ripped along the front as her breast grew and tore her clothes.

"Wow!" all her friends gasped "We told you that dress was getting too small."

"This is so embarrassing." The girl blushed covering herself.

"I think she's ready for H-cups." Lucina smiled.

"Don't you think that's a lot for a girl her age?" I asked.

"She's just blessed." Lucina giggled "Besides interesting things are happening, here the women with the largest breasts are rising into an upper class like faction, it's fascinating, if anything I'm helping Rochelle get a start in life…well Morgan's village is just over the ridge, would oyu like to see that."

"Sure since we're out here." I nodded.

Lucina led me over the ridge and again I was taken back. This was a small village but every man in the place was wearing a cloth like covering below the waist. The younger boys still had pants though.

"Take a guess at what those cover?" Lucina smirked "Once they hit puberty ever boy in this village becomes hung like a horse. Their penises no longer fit in their pants so they've taken to wearing those Fundoshi like covers around."

"Wild…" I commented.

"It's late let's make camp." She said "Oh and Cordelia, do you see that boy there?"

"Hmm?" I looked as a young boy about 12 or 13 who was in the square, her had shaggy black hair, he was still wearing shorts.

"Yes."

"Just wanted you to notice him was all." She smiled "Come along."

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Lucina woke me up early and had me go to Morgan's village with her. There was a commotion but I wasn't sure why.

"Get ready." Lucina smiled.

"Did you guys hear?" a bunch of young boys around 13 or so ran by "About Petri."

"Yeah let's go see."

"You follow them." Lucina told me.

I did as she said and while invisible followed the boys into a home. They went into a room upstairs, it belonged to the boy Lady Lucina had pointed out yesterday, he was in bed with the sheets pulled up to his chest.

"So is it true?" one asked.

"Yeah." the boy in the bed blushed.

"Come on let's see it, you're the first one of us to get hit." They said.

"Fine." Petri grumbled and pulled the sheets back.

"Oh my goddess." I gasped.

Somehow that boy had a two foot long penis, and a pair of lemon sized testicles with it.

"What the…"

"You're so lucky dude." The friends said.

"I guess." The black haired boy got out of bed, his cock dangling heavily.

"I can't wait till it's my turn in a few weeks." Another boy said.

_His turn?_

"Morgan put a blessing on this village." Lucina explained "On the night between their twelfth and thirteenth birthday all boys in this village grow a monster cock, still this Petri boy is larger than most of the grown men around here."

"Clear out." A mature voice said.

The other boys scattered but left Petri in his room. A mature tan skinned, large breasted woman walked in.

"Well congratulations Petri." The woman said "Seems you're lucky."

"Miss Hemlock." He blushed covering himself.

"Relax." The woman said swaying her hips as she walked over to him "This won't hurt a bit."

"We should go." Lucina said walking out.

"What is she doing?" I asked following the Demigoddess.

"It's become tradition for boys to lose their virginity on the day of their growth." Lucina said "That was his school teacher."

"Oh my…" I gasped as we got outside.

"HAAAA!" I heard a loud moan from the upstairs window "OHH YESS!"

"Seems they're underway." Lucina giggled "Maybe Morgan and I should work out a relationship between out villages, for simplicity…that can wait, let's return home Cordelia."

"Yes Milady." I bowed.

_So this is the power of the Demigoddesses…just how strong must Robin be?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, leave people or scenarios for Robin and her flock, still taking OC suggestions.**

**Don't know why I've been in a mood to write this story a lot lately...must be cause Fates is right around the corner.**

**Till Next Time! Praise the Goddess!**

 


	15. Converts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Oh yes!" Oliva moaned as she rode my cock , her big ass slamming down "Bless me!"

"Yes you're doing so well." I smiled as she braced her hands on my large bust.

As progression goes on my Temple some of the girls come to me with requests, they want blessings, and what better way to bless them than with a fuck from my Goddess cock.

"Milady." My oracle Tiki walked in and bowed.

"Yes?" I said still 'blessing' Olivia as we spoke.

Tiki stood up straight, quickly fixing one of her breasts which had fallen out of her dress "I believe there may be a problem, I have detected worshipers of Grima in the area."

"I was aware." I groaned as Olivia grinded her butt down, slowly getting tighter as she drew closer to her orgasm.

"Pardon my rudeness Milady but do you not feel as a servant of Naga it is your duty to deal with them?" she asked.

"Fear not." I smiled.

"OHHHAA!" Olivia screamed over me as she orgasmed.

I laughed before finishing my response to Tiki "I had planned to deal with them soon, I just had to confirm something."

"Confirm what Milady?"

"That as certain heathen was with them." I smirked seductively.

* * *

**Aversa's POV**

"Lady Aversa…"

"Oh Lady Aversa."

"Hmm…Lady Aversa~"

I smirked to myself as I laid on the bed, four woman moaning in ecstasy as they laid strew about on the bed. We had just completed a very…very important ritual and they were just so grateful to me for allowing them to participate.

I was at a camp of Grimleal, somehow they had all taken me on as their leader…not that I cared the perks of being in charge were great. Still they had been pestering me about a problem, some temple to Naga or some crap being built over the mountains, I don't care what that dragon and her followers do.

"We're under attack!"

"Hmm?" I sat up and got dressed quickly before heading out "What, by who.

"J-just two people." a man shivered when I grabbed him.

I looked at the entrance to the camp, two women where there, the first had green hair, was wearing a red dress, I recognized her as Tiki, the Voice of Naga, only for some reason her chest was far bigger. The other one had pure white like eyes, white light hair, pure white robes, impossible curves…just looking at this woman made my pussy ache with need.

"Ah Aversa." She smiled and talked in a sweet melty voice "It is good to see you again."

"How do you know me?" I asked readying some black magic.

"You don't recognize me…I am Robin." She explained.

"That twerpy tactician." I growled "yeah right."

"I've had an awakening." She explained "I've transcended my humanity and become a Goddess."

_Wait…so this chick is the one I've been hearing about?_

"RAH!" I pulled back to blast her but she lifted one finger and destroyed my spell "What the."

"It is useless to fight." Robin said "I am a God, I have more power on the tip of my tongue then you would have with ten copies of your own body."

_What is this feeling…I can't move…has she really struck me with the fear of God…she has this Aura about her…_

"Do not fear child." Robin walked up to me, everyone else in the camp was panicking thinking that Naga sent her servant to kill them.

I looked up at her but I couldn't move a muscle…I was too stunned "Don't fear?"

"There is forgiveness with me." Robin smiled "Embrace faith in me, and let your past sins wash away."

Something about this woman…this Goddess called out to me, I couldn't place it. Without a thought I knew what I had to do, I dropped to my knees.

"Lady Aversa?!"

"Milady you'd bow to Naga?!"

"Praise be to you…please forgive me." I said "You…are the true God."

"Yes child." Robin smiled "Of course I will…but as you are now, you'll need to be purified of Grima dark taint."

* * *

**Tiki's POV**

Robin grabbed Aversa and forced the dark skinned woman's face between her breasts.

"We'll purify you right here." Robin said dispelling her robes of light.

"Milady." Aversa moaned "Please…clean me."

Robin held out her large penis "Yes, let's start with that dirty mouth of yours."

"Yes!" Aversa said going down on her instantly.

The sight of Aversa's mouth stretching to fit Robin's huge cock was incredible, it made me so horny. After a few pumps Robin deemed Aversa's mouth clean so she moved her penis between the woman's breasts. Aversa had large breasts but compared to the Goddess' cock they could barely contain it.

"Yes." Aversa moaned shaking her breasts "Purify my body."

"I will." Robin moaned "I'll purify this whole area!"

Robin grabbed Aversa and penetrated her, slowly fucking the woman. As she cleansed the dark mage's body magic started pouring out of the Goddess, slowly taking effect on the world around us.

Everyone in the camp began moaning and groaning as The presence of the Goddess's magic effected them.

"HAAA!" a woman gasped as her chest started rising.

"UGH!" I watched a man groan as a large bulge formed in his pants.

_This is incredible, affecting this whole camp like this…the Goddess truly is great._

"Oh!" Aversa moaned as Robin kept plowing her.

"Yes, accept me and be purified." Robin whispered.

With each thrust the intensity of Robin's magic grew stronger. I could see Aversa's breasts growing with each thrust, her crotch was plowed by Robin but I could see it started to change shape.

"What the?!"

I looked back when I heard a man gasp "AHH!"

The man gasped as his shirt ripped open and two large breasts popped out.

"OHH!" he moaned grabbing his crotch as his hair grew long and his butt plumped up.

"GAHH!" A woman groaned as her body became more muscular, her face taking on a more masculine look.

_Incredible…_

All around the camp people were going through various changes courtesy of the Goddess. Some women were becoming hyper feminine with large breasts and dripping cunts, some men hyper masculine with beefy muscles and big dicks, some people were being turned to the opposite gender and a few, both male and female, were becoming Futanari. As Robin continued her purging of this camp people lost themselves to desire.

Women who had become Futanari were trying out their penises. Some of the more feminine females were already pawing at men, women and Futanari. Men were taking woman like it was no issue, using their new bigger cocks to plow them.

"HMMM!" I heard moans and saw I was being surrounded by women eager for pleasure.

I took off my dress and obliged them. Instantly I felt my penis get taken into someone's mouth as two other girls started sucking on my nipples. As I was pleasured by this trio I observed the camp more.

"What's OHH!" I saw two men next to each other moaning.

One man was becoming more buff and his penis was growing out of his shorts and the other man was growing breasts and turning into quite the blond bombshell.

"I need it!" the new girl moaned pushing the man down and starting to ride his cock "Oh you're so big…I can feel you growing inside me!"

"Fuck!" the man moaned grabbing the girl's growing breasts, letting them fill up in his hands.

Nearby I heard two men groan as they started growing breasts but also bigger penises. Unable to hold back the new Futanari started 69ing each other and sucking their cocks. Close to them a pair of female twins was changing, the one was growing large breasts and sharp curves while her sister was gaining biceps and a penis. Soon the now male twin had his sister on the ground and started fucking her doggie style.

"OHH!" I moaned as a woman started riding me cock.

I could feel the magic in the air starting to die down so I knew Robin must be close to finishing with Aversa, not wanting to get left behind I started aggressively fucking the woman on my cock. I was moving so spastically that my large K-cup chest was wobbling all over.

"I can't…I'm going to…HAAA!" I moaned as I released inside the woman.

Once I was done with her I started fucking the other two girls for a bit before I felt the Goddess summon me.

"The cleansing was successful." She smiled as I approach.

"Good." I said.

I looked over at Aversa, the woman now had large J-cup breasts like Nah and a decent sized tan cock. All around the camp people were still adjusting to their bodies, men and woman of all shapes and sizes, large breasts, large butts, long cocks, thick cocks, men who had turned into woman played with their breasts and women who turned to men stroked their cocks, there were even men and woman who turned into futanari…all different kinds of people.

"Remember my children, I'm always watching over you." Robin smiled as her Aversa and I readied to depart.

This whole camp of Grima worshipers, Goddess Robin had converted every one of them in just a few hours. As we left the camp I could already hear moans as people started having sex to celebrate their conversion to the faith. The orgy ritual was something Annabelle had created, a way to give thanks to the Goddess.

_She truly is a Goddess. The Temple is almost complete…soon these rituals will be common._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future. Give me some OCs or scenarios for Robin and her congregation to get involved him.**

**Till Next Time! Praise the Goddess!**

 


	16. Holy Ground

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"It's done!" Annabelle smiled.

"It looks wonderful." I smiled.

The building before us, a temple to my worship, was completed. A domes building with a golden room and multiple inner sanctums.

"Let us enter and pray at this new shrine." The priestess told my followers.

The inside had a few different rooms, a alter for my worship, side shrines for Lucina and Morgan, a room for Tiki to communicate with Naga as the Voice, and many other side rooms.

I took a seat at the alter and everyone began praying to me, bowing and chanting prayers.

"Please my Goddess." Annabelle got on one knee "Please say a few words to christen this temple."

"This will be a place of worship, the true capital of our Faith. The Temple of Fertility." I said "Embrace it as holy ground…now." I stripped off my robes "Let us consecrate this land."

My daughters followed suit and we walked among our worshipers. Soon the congregation stripped down and began kissing and fondling each other in one pile around the Demigoddess and I. I wasn't sure who put I could feel people sucking on my breasts, kissing my butts, squeezing my cock. Gradually bodies peeled off the pile as people began coupling and having sex.

Since I was the Goddess I got my pick of the ladies, I chose Tharja and Anna, my originals, as my toys. As we started ravaging each other I slapped Tharja's big tits around. Anna was palming my large rump, shaking it around. Around the rooms of this new Temple people were having sex and christening this new temple.

Lissa groaned as she was plowing Maribelle's large rump. Nah was taking Annabelle's cock into her slightly swollen womb.

_Nah is pregnant with this times Annabelle…so is Annabelle technically fucking herself?_

Tiki was getting fucked by Aversa while she also sucked on Say'ri cock. Oliva was grinding her thick ass on Cordelia's cock. Severa was fucking Sully while Kjelle was banging Miriel. Cherche was getting an expert tit fuck from Nowi. Noire was moaning as Panne's four breasts pressed against her face while the Taguel fucked her.

My daughters had taken their picks of Sumia and her daughter. Cynthia was riding Morgan's massive girth, bouncing up and down on Morgan's huge balls. Next to her Lucina was having her tits fucked by Sumia.

"OHH!" Tharja moaned as I shoved my cock into her "Goddess!"

"Yes, let's bless this temple together." I smiled "Anna…"

The merchant walked over to me and I started stroking her cock with my soft but quick hands. As I thrusted into Tharja and stroked Anna's cock I could feel my big breasts wobbling. I could feel the energy and power of sex flooding the room as various women climaxed, orgasmed and came on and in each other.

"Yes that's it." I moaned as I pounded Tharja.

I could smell the cum flying, hear bodies slapping together, huge breasts shaking, thick rumps bouncing. My body was on fire as this 'ritual' continued, magic and worship pump into me. I could feel Tharja cumming, and Anna blasting me in the face with cum. I was in the zone, I could not focus enough, just that everyone around me was cumming and changing partners.

"Uhh…UGH!" I groaned as I started orgasaming in Tharja.

As soon as I pulled out of her Anna took my place. I stood up and sat on my throne, I watched my following kissing and sexing each other up. I observed this massive orgy, to them this war praying to me, a way to show their faith in me…and I loved it. I let them have their orgy, I sat back on my throne and observed them.

_I love this life…one temple won't suit someone like me…I should make more the spread the faith…but for that I'd need a prophet._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel Free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time! Praise the Goddess!**

 


	17. Velvet

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Pardon?" I tilted my head "What is it you request?"

Panne bowed again "I wish to have a child. I am the last Taguel…and I don't want my species to die out, Mother or Father I care not, just let me parent a new Taguel."

"Very well, I shall find a concubine for you and bless you with a fertility spell." I smiled "Best of luck Panne."

"I will be the Mother if you'd allow it." Say'ri walked in and bowed at my feet.

"Panne will Say'ri suffice?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Very well, bow before me and I shall bless the two of you." I charged my hands with magic and zapped the two.

"OHH!" the both moaned, Panne's testicles filling up and Say'ri's womb warming in preparation for impregnation.

"So…horny!" Panne said exposing all four of her breasts.

"Please!" Say'ri hissed getting on all fours "Let us give thanks to the Goddess and do it right in front of her."

"Yes, go right ahead." I smiled sitting on my throne.

"OH!" Panne quickly mounted the future mother of her child and started ramming her forcefully.

"Yes…that's the spot!" Say'ri moaned as Panne's dick slammed into her.

I could feel their prayer reaching me as Panne violated Say'ri, the swordswoman's breasts shaking and slapping as Panne pounded her.

"Yes, so good Say'ri!" Panne moaned as her four breasts wobbled.

"Already Panne…I fell it!" Say'ri fill my womb with you cum!"

"Yes…!" Panne screamed as I noticed her start cumming "HAVE MY BABY!"

Instantly I knew Say'ri was with child.

"In order to accelerate this whole thing I am going to speed up the gestation period and the child's age." I said "Within hours she will be born and reach adulthood."

"Is that safe?" Panne asked.

"Yes." I smiled "Trust in your Goddess."

I walked up and surrounded Say'ri with magic.

"OHHH!" the woman moaned as her belly grew and rounded right before our eyes "EHHAAAA!"

Immediately she got on her back because her water broke and she was already delivering a baby.

"Ha…ha….HOOOOO!" she screamed pushing the child out of her.

The little baby looked like a normal human Futanari except she also had little dog ears.

"The ears are normal." Panne explained "All Taguel have a chance to be an animal based on the ancestors…my grandfather was a Dog-Taguel."

"Do you have a name for her?" I asked Panne.

"Velvet." She nodded "That will be a nice name."

"Very well, I will now make Velvet 18, her mind will gain memories as though she was raised as a normal child." I explained.

I channeled my magic and casted it on the newborn, feeling her start to grow in my hands. I laid her on the ground as she progressed through a few stages of life, toddler to preteen…she was growing taller and her brown hair grew in to reach her shoulders.

Soon she reached puberty and her teenage years. Soon she was beginning to develop a nice figure, like Panne she grew four breasts, and her ears were more floppy, soon above her crotch her tiny penis grew but it wasn't human, it was canine in nature, a big red rocket.

"Hmm…" the girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Panne "Mother…the Goddess…It's wonderful!"

She ran and hugged Panne, panting slightly.

"Thank you Milady." Panne smiled.

"Don't thank me." I smiled "She looks like she needs some thanking."

Curiously Velvet was humping her mother's leg.

"The spell may cause a hormone imbalance for a bit." I smiled "She'll likely be sexually frustrated for a bit."

"I see." Panne got on all fours "Come here dear."

"MOTHER!" the girl quickly inserted herself into Panne and started plowing her with her canine penis.

"HMM!" I sat back on my throne and watched as Velvet fucked her mother.

"Milady do you wish to be pleasured?" Say'ri got on her knees.

"Very well." I smiled moving my robes slightly to expose my Penis.

I relaxed as Say'ri began to give me a blowjob, at the same time Velvet was going to town doggy style, her clear natural position.

"Milady." Lissa walked in "Urgent news."

"Yes?" I looked up, Say'ri still sucking me off.

"Whose that?" Lissa looked at the girl pounding Panne from behind.

"Panne's new daughter." I said "What is it you need?"

"I was hoping you'd look into this report I got." She said with a look of worry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It…said that my sister was still alive."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you'd like to see in the future, also let me know what you preferred.**

**The way Anabelle was introduced, as a future traveler, or Velvet, as an age accelerated baby. Which did you feel worked better and would work better in the future.**

**Also those of you who have made suggestions thanks, I've already added a few of them to my to-do list, things like Morgan-X-Aversa and Morgan-X-Lucina.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Mouth Of God- Emmeryn

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Very well Lissa you and I shall journey to this shrine and see if Lady Emmeryn truly resides there." I smiled.

"Thank you Milady." She bowed.

"While I am gone Lucina and Morgan shall lead you in worship." I said "Be well my children, Lissa and I shall return soon."

Lissa and I immediately began our journey to the shrine.

"Thank you for this Milady." She smiled "This means a lot."

"It is no problem, I wish to see Lady Emmeryn again myself." I smiled "but Lissa if we do find her there is something I plan to do."

"Yes?" she tilted her head "What is that?"

"I'm in need of a Prophet of my word, I think Lady Emmeryn would do nicely, she's soft spoken, people are drawn to her…"

"You're going to send Emm away?" Lissa frowned.

"It would only be for short periods of time and she'd be accompanied by bodyguards, you need not fear, you should be happy your sister is to be tapped for such an important role." I told her.

"No I hope Emm is alive and that she does join us in worshiping you, it is just that I'm your aid and it would sadden me to see her traveling so much but…to be honored as your prophet…that awes me as well."

* * *

**Later**

It took us a day or two but Lissa and I arrived at the supposed Shrine that now held Emmeryn. The people were more than happy to welcome me in, I was a Goddess after all.

"Ah yes, this is one of our residents, she has no name…we found her in a field with no memories and what seems to be mental trauma." A maiden explained.

"Ha!" Lissa gasped when she saw the girl "Emm…it…it's you."

The older blonde was sitting in a prayer room.

"W-W-Who are you?" she stuttered.

"She…"

"It seems she suffered a blow to the head." I sighed "Her mental stat has been compromised like they said, from my sight it is though she is just a child, no memories, no skills…"

"Robin! I mean Milady!"

Lissa bowed "Please! Can you fix her?"

"Rest easy Lissa." I placed a hand on her head "You only need leave it to me, Emmeryn will be good as new…even better in no time at all. I shall heal her injuries and memories before making her into the Prophet of my Word. For now I will only heal her mind so that the two of you can spend some time together, we will do the ceremony to make her my prophet later."

"Thank you, Praise to you!" Lissa wept at my feet.

I walked over.

"L-Lady Goddess." Emmeryn said.

"So it seems they taught you the faith of Naga here. Relax my child…" I placed and hand on her head and smiled as magic flowed through me "I bless you."

Emmeryn's eyes flashed wide before she rubbed her temples "What happened…Hmm?"

She looked at her sister "Lissa?"

"EMM!" the girl practically tackled her.

"Lissa you…you've gotten so big!" Emmeryn looked at her.

"I'll explain later!" Lissa smiled "Come on we've got a lot to catch up on."

"Lissa!" Emmeryn yelled as she was yanked along "Lissa where is Chrom?"

Lissa suddenly stopped "Chrom…"

"Lissa?" Emmeryn walked next to her "Are you crying, what for."

"Emm…Chrom…" Lissa hugged her Sister "He's gone! First it was you and then him…I was so sad I was the only one left!"

"Shush…" Emmeryn rubbed her sisters back "Worry not…I am here now."

I left the two there and took a walk to a nearby grotto where I cleaned my body in the pure water. I looked at my reflection.

"I've become a Goddess but I can't help but think what you would say if you were here Love." I frowned a bit "But even my powers can't revive the dead…not a day goes by that I don't miss you Chrom…"

I saw a drop hit the water "Seems this grotto truly is blessed by the tears of a Goddess."

* * *

**Later**

"It seems you've changed quite a lot Robin, to become a Goddess." Emmeryn smiled "You rule over even the Exalt now."

"Well I was married to an Exalt." I smiled "I suppose that wasn't enough for me."

"Emm you won't believe some of the stuff Robin can do." Lissa smiled "All the stuff that happened with the potions, the bodies people have now, you wouldn't even recognize some of them."

"I look forward to seeing everyone again." Emmeryn smiled.

"Before that." I stood up "Emmeryn, my faith…will you place your faith in me."

"You are a Goddess under Naga, I pray to her therefore I pray to you." Emmeryn said bowing her head "You're wish is my command Milady."

"Wonderful." I smiled "I am in need of a Great Prophet for my faith, Emmeryn will you accept this calling?"

Emmeryn stood up and looked up at me "It is an honor to be chosen for this task."

"Excellent." I said pulling out one of my breasts and making milk collect on the nipple "Come, let us make a covenant and begin the ritual. First strip yourself bare."

Emmeryn discarded her dress, underneath her body was fairly plain, there were a few scars from her fall but she still looked beautiful, but compared to those at my temple she was almost unattractive, average breasts, barely any butt to speak of…depressingly normal.

I shook my breasts "Drink and know the word."

"Hmm!" Emmeryn latched onto my breast.

"Ha!" I let out a soft moan as the Exalt began to drink.

I felt Emmeryn moan a small amount as my magic began to take effect on her form. Slowly her curves expanded, her hips widening slightly and her breasts gaining mass. I was quite pleased how much her breasts jiggled and grew with each gulp. Not wanting to be left out of the fun her butt was ass rounding up nicely. Once her butt stopped growing the changed began to move towards her crotch, causing a penis to begin forming, still while all this went on down below her breasts continued to balloon to a large size, putting her into competition with Aversa, Tiki and Nah for the biggest Non-Goddess in the camp.

"HMMM!" Emmeryn moaned as my power finally stopped seeping out and she ended her suckling.

"Wow Emm!" Lissa cheered "You look great!"

Emmeryn's royal body had become larger, more attractive, she now had large L-cup breasts, a plump jiggle backside, and a nice thick but not too long cock.

"I feel beautiful." Emmeryn smiled "The words of the Goddess have filled my mind."

"I'm glad you like it." I said hugging her, my taller body forcing her head into my bust.

"Man Emm I'm so jealous!" Lissa said walking behind her sister "I finally got boobs myself but compared to the new you I'm tiny…still I think my dick's bigger."

Lissa whipped out her junk and held her cock next to her sisters.

"Yep I was right, you might have huge tits but my cocks longer and thicker than yours." The younger girl smiled.

"Lissa…" Emmeryn looked at her younger sister, her hand draped over her sisters penis.

"EMM!" Lissa gasped as the prophet started giving her sister a hand job.

Emmeryn leaned into her sister and the two started kissing. Not wanting to be left out I had them take up a position of my liking. Lissa was seated on her butt, Emmeryn was lying on her stomach, resting her large tits on her sister's waist, and I was at the back, my monster member knocking at Emmeryn's wet door.

"OH EMM!" Lissa gasped as her elder sister wrapped her breasts around the girl's cock and started sucking and titfucking her.

"MNGH!" I groaned as I forced my cock into my Prophet.

I started fucking Emmeryn my hands dug into her plump booty which clapped from my collisions. My own backside was wobbling with every movement as were my breasts which jiggled like jelly when I slammed into Emmeryn.

Lissa was moaning and pinching her own nipples as Emm sucked the girl off while smothering her lower half with her new breasts. Emmeryn's body was a wonderful sight, I was sure people would flock to hear her speak my words.

"Milady!" Emmeryn moaned as I slammed into her walls "I can't take this!"

"Don't stop sucking Emm!" Lissa begged "Suck my cock!"

"HMM!" Emmeryn moaned bobbing her head "You've got such a nice cock Lissa…you're such a big girl!"

"That's it." Lissa's tongue was flopping around out of her mouth "I think I'm gonna…HAAAAAA!"

I heard gurgling as Lissa orgasmed and filled Emmeryn's mouth with cum. That didn't stop me from pounding the perfect prophet. My body shook and jiggled, I was about to lose it.

"Please Milady!" Emm begged "Please me with your holy cum!"

"Oh yes…here it is, take my blessing!" I moaned as I started firing off cum, filling Emmeryn and pulling out to cover her ass with the last of my jizz.

Before the evening was done my Prophet and my aid begged me to bless them more, being the honorable Goddess I was I happily agreed.

_I wonder how things at camp are?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who and what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Demigoddess

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed dispelling my magic and getting ready for my bath.

"I can't wait to submerge myself." Lucina said doing the same.

Now that the two of us were naked we moved to the bath, I wobbled as my huge nutsack rubbed against my legs. I stepped into the water, my heavy balls hitting the water quickly, making me shiver. Lucina stepped in, sighing as her large breasts were covered with water.

The bath was part of the temple, one of those big open stlye group baths with big fonts pouring out water…is it weird that the fonts were shaped like breasts and penises?

I submerged myself, my breasts floating up, but they didn't float like Lucina's big tits.

"The water feels great." Lucina sighed.

"Yeah, problem with warm water is that it makes me sag." I said "When I get out my ballsack is dragging on the ground. At least your namesake traits stay tight and firm."

"They are aren't they." She laughed tapping her bust with her fingers.

"I mean they get in the way but I like my mini production plants." I smiled reaching under the water to rub my engorged penis "So how's your town going?"

"Pretty good, a group of merchants passed through the other day, they were stunned to see the stat of things, especially the schoolgirls with massive mammories. Lots of cute girls running around, I'm thinking about making the farmer's wife and daughters lactate…maybe get a little of them into the supply."

"Sounds hot." I smirked.

"What about yours?" she asked washing her breasts.

"Good as can be." I nodded "Boys are still growing like weeds, that boy you mentioned you saw with Cordelia actually got bigger, he's flaccid past his knees. I actually added a little more to the spell so now their getting a little more muscular."

"Really?" Lucina looked "How come you did that?"

"Just to make a village full of Adonis like men." I smiled "Big strong guys with muscles and monster cocks, you can't lie that it peaks your interest."

Lucina bit her lip "It does sound interesting…Sis you're getting a little hot and bothered?"

"Hmm?" I blinked and looked down and saw my erection was throbbing, my dick rising out of the water "Oh…"

"Fine." Lucina wadded over and wrapped her huge boobs around my breasts "I'll give you a hand."

"Oh that's good." I moaned as she started shaking her tits.

"You're just so big I'm the only one with boobs that can smother this cock." She smirked "You dirty girl."

Luci leaned forward and started sucking on the tip of my swollen cock.

"UGH!" I groaned as Luci shook her breasts and suck my cock.

I reached up and rolled my own G-cup breasts around in my hands. Lucina and I hadn't actually done something like this together in a while, but I loved it.

"Ha…Hmmm…" I groaned "Lucina I think I'm gonna…OHH!"

I let off a shot off cum, blasting Lucina's face.

"Phew…" she sighed "That came off like an arrow, if you're not careful you could take someone's eye out."

"Luci I need more." I groaned standing up, my balls sill sagging to the bottom of the bath "Up on the side."

Lucina moved over, slapped her hefty tits onto the side of the tub and stuck her butt out for me "Come on let's go."

"It takes time for me to move these things." I waddled behind her "You don't have balls bigger than watermelons remember."

I grabbed my cock with two hands and started sliding it into my sister.

"OHHH!" Lucina moaned "It's so fucking big!"

I started thrusting my hips into Lucina, her body rolled, her tits grinding on the floor. My chest bounced and my testicles sung around slamming into Lucina's legs.

"Not so rough." She moaned "If you hit me behind the knees like that I'll fall over."

"Sorry these things are like wrecking balls." I laughed as I pounded her.

I kept plowing Luci, fucking her with powerful thrusts. The water rippled and splashed out of the bath as my sister and I had sex, our holy bodies combining for a show of exquisite sex.

"Oh Lucina!" I moaned "I think I'm going to…"

"Yes Morgan…YESSS!" Lucina moaned as her walls twisted and started squeezing and trying to suck the cum out of me.

"Oh…oh…UGHHHHH!" I groaned as my balls rumbled and filled my older sister up with my hot holy cum.

"So." I asked pulling out of Lucina "When will Mother be home?"

"I'd wager within a day or two." My sister said.

* * *

**Later**

Mother returned home the next day with Aunt Lissa and the newly found Aunt Emmeryn. It was great to see our supposedly deceased Aunt. Mother explained that Emmeryn had been modified to be her Prophet, she now had large breasts and a bulge under her dress.

"Mother you're back." I smiled.

"Yes, were you able to manage everything well?" she asked Lucina and I.

"Yeah no body died." I laughed.

"Yes I could see that." Mother smiled "But…Lucina…"

"What is it mother?" my sister asked.

"Would you care to explain why you are with child?"

"I…WHAT?!" My sister yelled "Morgan!"

"It's not my fault!" I waved my arms "I didn't know my own potency!"

"Ha…" Mother sighed "It's not a problem, I'll do as I did for Panne and accelerate everything, though this time I'll slow the child's growth to take place of a few hours instead of a few minutes…that should balance out the hormones."

We went to a room in the temple for rituals and Mother wasted no time casting a spell on my sister.

"Ha…OHHH!" Lucina moaned as her stomach started bulging like a balloon.

Lucina reached back to support her back as her stomach rounded out, soon she was laying on the ground screaming as a baby was being pushed out of her.

"AHHHH!" she gasped as the birthing process stopped and Mother picked up the baby, technically her grandchild.

"She will need a name." Mother said.

"Lulu…" Lucina panted "That sounds cute."

"A being." Mother said "I will enjoy her."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Mother." Lucina stepped in "Lulu has finished growing, are you ready? She says she wishes only to please her Grandmother, a Goddess."

"Send her in." I nodded.

My daughter left and a new woman took her place. Lulu was all grown up, just a few hours ago she was a newborn but now she was a mature woman. She had long flowing blue hair down to her butt, which was round and fat. She had inherited her mother's best traits, N-cup breasts, slightly smaller than Lucina's O-cup breasts, and Morgan's swollen gonads were present between her thick thighs.

"Most Holy Grandmother." She said in a tone that would give most an instant erection "My body is a perfect image, worthy of your praise."

"You are beautiful." I said as she got on her knees before me "You live only to please me and no other, not the congregation, not even your mothers…you are mine and mine alone."

"Yes Grandmother." She said starting to suck my cock with her big lips "I'll follow your commands, if you desire to receive pleasure I will gladly stimulate you, and if you are to be so honorable as to give me a rough fucking…I will gladly open my pussy to you."

"Good girl." I smiled as she sucked me off "Morgan come here."

My daughter waddled in from outside she took quick note that her spawn was sucking me with eagerness before looking to me "Yes Mother."

"If Emmeryn is going to be my prophet she will need a bodyguard, a Valkyrie, to stay with her." I explained as I forced Lulu to start riding my girth while I sat on my throne "rather than convert one of the current congregants I would like a new face to journey with Emmeryn, since you are naturally fertile I require you to generate a child with someone, once they are born I will convert them into the ideal Valkyrie."

"Yes Mother." Morgan bowed "Is there anyone specific you'd like to be the mother."

"Yes…she is already waiting in your chambers." I groaned as Lulu took my girth into her "Lie with her all night, insure that your next Child is hers."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you want to see in the future. Give Scenarios or Characters!**

**Next Time- A user Suggestion- Morgan knocks someone else up and then Robin and Emmeryn create the First Valkyrie of the Faith.**

**A Few housekeeping notes- People preferred the accelerated growth for children so we'll do that from now on, just pretend Nah had this times Annabelle and that child is off being a member of the faith, just not a priestess like her future self.**

**Second- Lulu is also a Demigoddess, but she has no real power like her mothers, she's only one in title due to family relation.**

**Till Next Time! Praise The Goddess!**

 


	20. Yolanda

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"Are you ready to become pregnant?" I asked Aversa as I stroked my huge dick.

"Let's not keep the Goddess waiting." The tan skinned woman said crawling over and kissing my plump lips.

I reached up to caress Aversa's fat tits, digging my fingers into her soft flesh. Aversa was grinding her body against mine, teasing my holy cock to get hard.

"There's that perfect penis." She said "Let's get it in me and get started."

"OHHH!" I moaned as Aversa forced herself down on my cock, it's thick girth stretching out her tight walls.

"Damn." She groaned "I knew it was big but this is incredible!"

Aversa started rolling her body, letting my cock slid in and out of her pussy. Her large breasts rolled and jiggled as she moved and I felt my butt rubbing against my huge balls. I reached back and dug my fingers into Aversa's ass, increasing the speed with which I thrusted into her, my only goal was to cum inside her but getting some pleasure out of it wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh yes…please fuck me good, I want to have this baby like the Goddess wants." Aversa moaned "Please!"

"Relax!" I groaned as she licked my breasts "It's…OHH COMING!"

"UGHHH!" I grunted as I felt my heavy balls start dumping into her.

I started filling up Aversa with white gold, causing her womb to expand.

"Pull out!" she begged as her stomach began growing.

_Mother must have enchanted my testicles…_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"UGH!" I grunted as I came from the blowjob Lulu was giving me.

"Do you require any more stimulation?" she asked licking the remaining cum off her lips.

"No I'm good for now." I panted.

I snapped my fingers and had my light robes wrap around my body again, I could feel a presence someone was coming to see me.

The door opened an a woman walked in, she was tall, tan, busty and had wide hips and long white hair. Her outfit consisted of a bikini like armor top and fabric that covered her crotch and butt crack but left the other parts of her lower half visible, more importantly her thick thighs.

"And you are?" I asked already having an idea.

"My name is Yolanda." She said "My Mothers are Aversa and the Demigod Morgan…you requested a Valkyrie and here I am."

"Hmm?" I hummed "Yes you will do nicely come to me and we'll make this official."

I popped one of my tits out and gestured for the girl to begin sucking. She drank and as she did so her muscles got a little tighter and bulked up a bit, nothing too large but enough to have visible biceps and abs, she kept those sweet thighs though.

"Thank you, I'm ready to serve when you deem it fit." Yolanda said flexing her bicep.

"Go find Emmeryn, she's preparing for her journey, you will be her escort." I told her.

"Yes…praise to you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you wanna see in the future.**

**Sorry this one's a little short, just wanted to get an update out since it had been a while. I've got some ideas for chapters where Robin "Blesses" various OCs from local towns and villages, maybe leave some ideas about that?**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Farmhouse

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Oh yes, that's wonderful." I moaned as Lulu bounced her large tits up and down, pleasuring me.

"Hey I'm coming in." Tharja said walking into the room.

"Very well." I laughed rubbing the head of the girl sucking me "That's enough for now Lulu."

"Yes Milady." She said standing up.

"What is it you need?" I asked the dark mage as she sauntered over, her sexy legs stepping beautifully.

"I need you." She said sitting in my lap "It's been too long."

"If that's all." I reached around to rub her soft butt with my hands.

"I also have an offering for you." She grumbled.

"A gift from you…oh my." I smiled.

Tharja pulled out a crystal ball "I enchanted this so that when you channel magic into it you can see what you wish to."

"How kind of you…I think I'll use it right now." I smiled taking it and focusing some magic.

"What are you gonna look at?" Tharja asked.

"A little experiment of mine." I smiled.

A little farmhouse appeared in the orb, in it were four people, a mother, a father, a son and a daughter. They were all plain simple people, the kids were in their late teens and the parents close to fifty.

"What's all this?" Tharja asked.

"This was from a month or so ago, this is a family that works a small farm in Ylisse." I explained "I decided to bless them with a gift, would you like to see some of the results?"

"Sure." Tharja smirked "This'll be fun."

"Okay." I smiled "We'll start with the mother, Martha."

I zoomed in on the woman, she had fading blonde hair and was starting to wrinkle in the face. She was dressed in basic villager clothes.

"Blah how bland." Tharja sighed.

"Oh don't worry." I smirked "For the parents I decided to give them back some of their youth…watch this is what's happened to her over the last month."

The picture slowly began to alter and show a time lapse of the woman's change, her hair regained its luster, wrinkles smoothed out while her curves firmed up and expanded. Gradually her dress changed into a more low cut one to expose her large F-cup breasts. The former middle aged woman now looked like a sexy twenty year old knock out.

"Not bad." Tharja smirked and licked her lips.

"Now the Father, Charles." I said changing the picture to the older man "Just like his wife I gave him youth plus some."

The picture began to change as the man grew younger, his face gained youth and his hair turned black instead of pepper grey. His clothes began to get tight as his muscles grew larger, eventually the picture changed to reveal the man standing there naked, his sculpted muscle and large penis on display.

"Oh…Mama likes." Tharja snickered "Not bad."

"Needless to say the two are loving their new youth." I said as the picture changed to the man fucking his wife, their sexy young bodies colliding, Martha's big breasts shaking as her husband's big cock pounded her.

"What about those two kids?" Tharja asked "Did you just sex them up too?"

"No that would be so boring." I said "After they saw their parents shift and heard the constant sex the two were having I started on them, the son Stevie and the daughter Susie."

The two pictures appeared, a plain village boy and a pretty teen village girl dressed in a tied up plaid top and shorts.

"These two got something extra." I smiled as the pictures started to alter.

The boy's hair started to get long as his body softened, his chest rose up and his butt rounded out, gradually his penis shrank away to reveal a girl even more beautiful than his sister, large E-cup breasts, long black hair, she was s sexy farm girl.

The sister was having a similar experience, her long blond hair started falling out as her facial featured became more sharp and defined, her body began to tone up and grow large and muscular as her pussy closed and a penis formed. Soon where the girl had been an attractive farm boy was standing, with muscled bigger than her father and a cock bigger too.

"You changed their genders." Tharja laughed "Not bad."

"I know, needless the whole family was shocked at first but now…" I smirked "Let's take a live view."

The picture changed to the family's kitchen, moans filled the room as sex was occurring. Susie was carrying her mother around using her strong abs as she slammed her powerful cock into her sexy young mother.

"UGH!" she groaned in a deep voice "Damn!"

"Yes, Ohh don't stop!" her mother moaned as her breasts bounced around.

Nearby Stevie was leaning on the counter as his father railed him from behind.

"HAAA!" he squealed as his pussy was stretched "Fuck my hard Daddy!"

"HAHAH!" Tharja laughed "That's great."

"It is…but enough of them." I kissed her "Where were we?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Corrin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**In another world, similar to the one Robin reigns over…**

**Corrin's POV**

"Corrin." Azure walked into my room.

"What's up?" I asked.

I had recently been made Queen of Valla after a long hard war that left our side the victors but at the same time…we had lost so many.

"I was looking through my mother's old things." Azura explained "And I found a strange box."

"What was in it?" I asked "Jewels or something royal?"

"That's just it." Azura said dragging in a box "The only thing in it ar a few dozen bottles of Elixir."

"How peculiar." I said picking up a bottle.

I opened the cork and sniffed it "Smells sweet."

"Yes it does." Azura smiled also smelling the bottle "I bet it tastes just as sweet."

"Well." I tapped the bottle with hers "Cheers."

"Yes, Cheers."

Azura and I drank the fluid, it was creamy yet sweet, I coated my throat on the way down but all in all I enjoyed it.

"OUF!" I hissed suddenly feeling very warm "I don't know if those were so good."

"I agree." Azura sighed wiping her forehead "I feel like I'm burning up."

"HA!" I suddenly let out a moan as my whole body felt like it was changing.

By looking at Azura, who was also suddenly moaning, I quickly realized what was happening, my breasts were growing, my butt was expanding and I was suddenly becoming all around sexier. Azura was the same, her body growing curvy and sexy as her skinny body blossomed into a sexy frame.

Suddenly the warmth hit my crotch and it felt like my pants were filling with something.

"Oh gosh!" I gasped when the heat died down and I looked in my pants "I-I've got a penis!"

"Me to!" Azura said in shock "Those bottles, were they some kind of magic potion?"

"I guess." I said looking down at my now large bust "What are these, H-cups?"

"I'm smaller than you." Azura said undressing to look at her body "Probably only E-cup or so, but I still can't believe this happened."

"I know…I still feel so strange." I blushed looking at her "I feel…"

"Turned on?" Azura asked.

"Yeah."

"Me to." She bushed getting uncomfortable close.

"Azura…we shouldn't."

"Corrin…I need this." She said suddenly kissing me.

"MMMHHMM!" I moaned into the kiss and Azura and I squeezed together, our new bodies rubbing against each other.

We kissed harder, my breasts smashing against hers, our cocks rubbing into each other as they got harder and harder. I felt Azura squeezing my now large breasts as we worked our way over to the bed, we flopped onto is, our bodies jiggling in motion.

"I feel so good." Azura moaned as I kissed her neck.

"Me too." I whispered "This actually feels pretty nice."

"I want to feel it more." She said "Put it inside me."

"I've got the perfect idea." I smiled.

I turned us around, lining out plump butts together and making it so I was basically sitting on Azura's butt, I lined our dicks up and slid them into each other.

"OHHH!" Azura moaned "That feels wonderful!"

"It's….so intense!" I squealed.

We started flopping around, forcing our dicks into each other, slowly fucking one another. I couldn't believe how good this felt, the way my body shook and the pleasure I felt, it was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

"Push it in deeper." Azura begged "I want to feel it more!"

"I'm trying!" I screamed bouncing against her, my tits slapping around.

_Having breasts this big, feeling incredible!_

"Oh…Oh Azura I think I'm going to…"

"Yes, me too!" she hissed "I'm…I'm Cumming!"

"OHHHH!" the two of us screamed and moaned as me orgasmed together, cum filling up our insides.

I pulled out of Azura and laid next to her on the bed.

"That was incredible." I smiled at her.

"Yes." She nodded "I can't wait for more."

"So, how are we gonna explain these bodies?" she asked.

"Lady Corrin."

"Milady."

"Oh crud!" I gasped hearing the voices of my maids Felicia and Flora "If they see us like this-."

"Oh my." I heard Flora gasped.

"Uh…oh…umm well…sorry!" Felicia yelled.

_Too late._

"Milady what happened to you?" Flora asked.

"Those did." I gestured to the potions "we drank them and turned out like this, big, busty Futanari."

"I see…" Flora looked at one of the bottles.

"How weird." Felicia commented "We shouldn't touch them Flora, they're dangerous."

"Yes." Flora nodded."

"WAH!" Felicia suddenly tripped over her own feet, bumped Flora, knocked a bottle out of her hand and somehow it landed perfectly in her mouth, the fluid draining into her stomach.

"Oh dear." Flora sighed.

Felicia moaned as her body started growing, her dress stretched and groaned as the stiches popped due to her new size.

"Well if she's doing it." Flora sighed and drank from one of the bottles "I suppose I should as well."

Flora moaned as like her sister her body began to change, gaining extra curves and girth in various areas.

"Oh…oh wow." Felicia looked at her body.

"This is…interesting." Flora said.

The ice tribe twins looked stunning, large DD-cup breasts, puffy butts and all around wonderful curves as well as cocks.

"You two look nice." I smirked.

"Very nice." Azura smiled stroking her cock slowly.

"My body feels so strange." Felicia squirmed "Like I just can't take this."

"I agree." Flora blushed hugging her sister "I feel like I just can't resist."

The twins hugged each other tighter, their big bosoms pressing together as they began to sexily kiss fondle one another before coming over to Azura and I. I started grabbing Felicia's butt as Flora kissed Azura's tits.

Soon the two Ice Tribe girls were straddling our waists, they took one look at one another before sliding down on our cocks and riding Azura and I.

"OH This feels so good!" Felicia moaned rolling her hips and stretching her pussy around my cock.

"It's…like nothing before!" Flora hissed as her chest bounced in rhythm with her hips movements.

I felt my chest shaking from the force of Felicia's bounces. The four of us were moaning in pleasure we had never felt before as we had sex. Our bodies jiggled and shook, out insides churned and squirted with pleasure.

"Oh…Oh Lady Corrin I can hold on!" Felicia suddenly moaned "HAAAA!"

"UGH!" I grunted as her pussy clamped down on my thick cock as it blew ropes of thick sticky cum into her.

"This is something else." Azura looked at me while blowing inside Flora "We've got a ton more bottles; perhaps we should share it with some others."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at her "but how about first we find someone to make some clothes for these new bodies."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**So we'll be taking a break from our Goddess Robin to experiment in Fates for a bit with Corrin.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Tailor- Oboro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Oh…Felicia!" I moaned.

"HAAAA!" the maid squealed as she orgasmed "Lady Corrin!"

I moaned with her and pumped her full of cum. Ever since I grew this new…appendage we've all had needs, needs we all help each other fill. Still it's been a rough couple of days because we constantly having sex and none of our clothes fit given our newly developed bodies, luckily we know a tailor and have her coming out to make us some new stuff.

"Lady Corrin." Flora walked in, her bust bouncing with each step "Oboro is here."

"Perfect." I smiled "Show her in."

I had to wait a few moments so I took the chance to use the covers to block my junk and soon my door open and Flora, who was barely fitting in the spare maid uniform she found showed Oboro in.

"Hey." Oboro walked in and Flora left us "Is it just me or is she sporting a little more up to…wait are you too?"

"Yeah." I reached up and cupped my right tit "We've all gained some curves around here rather suddenly, I was hoping you'd be kind enough to make us some new clothes."

"Sure that's not a problem at all." She smiled "But I'm gonna need an explanation as to how all that happened."

"That's simple." I smiled and reached over and picked up a bottle of the magic potion "We all drank a bottle of this."

"Really one bottle turned you all into curvy idols?" she asked.

"I assure you it's true." I nodded shaking the bottle "Test it out yourself if you'd like."

"Maybe I will." Oboro scoffed taking the bottle "I'm curious if it's true."

"It is." I smiled as Oboro started to drink from the bottle.

"GUH!" she placed it down and groaned "I-I feel so hot!"

Oboro's body began to gain curves, her hips widened and her chest began to rise, quickly pushing the limits of what her top could reasonably contain.

"Oh…OHHH!" Oboro moaned as her top ripped and her blossoming bosom spilled out.

"Nice!" I smiled getting a look at what looked to be G-cup tits.

"UGH!" she suddenly grabbed her crotch "Is…this?"

"It is." I giggled "The female beauty comes with a little extra."

"HAAA!" Oboro moaned as her dick grew in, nice and erect.

"You look very nice." I smiled checking out Oboro's curvy new form.

"This is…wow." She hummed poking her breasts "You weren't screwing around."

She reached down to cup her balls "Wasn't expecting this though, feels so strange."

"It's strange at first." I said throwing the sheets off and revealing myself fully to Oboro "It's gonna start begging for attention but the feeling is worth it."

I got off the bed and walked over to Oboro, my hips swaying with each step, Oboro was quick to scan my frame, taking in every inch of my creamy thighs, hefty breasts, clear skin.

"I love my new body." I said reaching up to pull the tailor's hair out of its ponytail "How about I help you love yours too?"

"Corrin…" Oboro blushed as I pulled her close and placed my lips over hers.

Oboro happily kissed me back, the two of us swirled our tongues together, rubber our hands over each other's thighs and butts while pushing our big boobs together. For some reason I loved the feeling of my large bust pushed against another woman's.

I pushed Oboro down in the bed, dropping my head into her cleavage before I started to tease and suck her nipples.

"OH!" Oboro moaned holding my head against her breasts "It feels so good to have you suck like that!"

"Just playing with your boobies is getting me so hard." I said rubbing my cock on her leg.

"Don't tease~" Oboro slurred "Just shove it in me!"

"No objections from me." I giggled laying on top of her, quickly slipping my cock into her tight folds.

"AHHHOOO!" Oboro moaned as I started thrusting into her, not giving her a moment to adjust to my girth.

I leaned back a bit as I fucked Oboro, watching as her jiggly tits wobbled around sexily. I felt my own bust shake and bounce each time I slammed my cock into her, my butt wobbled a bit as well.

As I plowed harder I reached up and squeezed one of Oboro's heavy breasts, she moaned more as I pinched her thick nipples and made her beg for me to do it harder, she was desperate to cum and so was I.

"Oboro!" I moaned "Get ready!"

"Yes…Yes!" she moaned with me as her insides twisted and pulled on my dick "YESSSS!"

"UGHH!" I groaned and started to release inside of her.

"That was good." I moaned pulling out, cum pouring out of Oboro who had blown a load on her stomach during her orgasm "So about those clothes?"

"I'll get started in a bit." She moaned "I'll need them now too."

"Do hurry." I said "I want to have guests and spread this beauty all around."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hmm…" I looked in Tharja's crystal ball.

"Something wrong Milady?" Maribelle asked me.

"I feel a disturbance in the sexual forces but I can't locate it in this world."

"Sexual forces?" Lissa sighed.

"They're real." I smirked at my two aids.

"If you can't find it in this world, is it something otherworldly?" Maribelle asked.

"Perhaps, I think I can send someone to investigate things for me first." I tapped my cheek "But who, so many choices…Yes, Lissa summon Severa for me please."

"Of course Milady." The princess bowed.

I sat on my throne in the temple and Severa quickly arrived.

"You called for me." She bowed.

"I need to send you on a journey." I told her "To another world, will you accept."

"Anything for you Goddess." She nodded.

"Very good." I waved my hand at her.

"OH!" she gasped as she slimmed and shrank "Huh? My body."

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on in this other world so I thought it best to make you appear less sexualized for the trip." I told her "It will take me a while to pinpoint just where in the world, or what dimension I'm sending you to, so sit tight for a while, finding something like this takes time even for a Goddess like myself."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Just to note a review, the one asking for Rinkah and Effie to be muscular, I was actually thinking about that already myself.**

**Next Time- Corrin hangs out with one of her little sisters and her retainer.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Growing Princess- Elise and Effie

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Much better." I said pulling my top up a bit, making my breasts wobble.

"Yes indeed." Azura said fixing her dress.

Oboro had been kind enough to whip us all up outfits that fit our new bouncy bodies, Azura had been given a dress nearly identical to the one she used to wear. Felicia and Flora had new maid outfits, ones that showed more cleavage. I was in simple red dress that hugged my curves, and Oboro had made herself a similar blue number.

"Well I've got guests on the way." I smiled at my cousin "I'll see you afterwards."

"Yes, have fun." She smirked.

I walked out towards the lobby, my chest bouncing with each step.

"Everything is set up like you asked Miss." Flora bowed "Also your guests just arrived, shall I see them in?"

"No thank you, I'll go greet them myself." I smiled at her "I'll leave preparing tonights meal to you and Felicia."

"Of course." Flora bowed, her large breasts almost spilling out of her maid uniform.

I headed to the front door and the second I pulled the door open I was tackled in a hug.

"Big Sis!" Elise cheered.

"Elise." I smiled as she nuzzled into my breasts "Oh and it's nice to see you as well Effie."

"Hey." The woman raised a hand in a polite wave.

"Sis what's with you?" Elise poked my breasts "You're even bigger than Camilla, how'd you get so big and squishy like her?"

"A little magic potion." I said coming out with it.

"Really?"

"Yep." I told her as we walked into Valla Castle "And I've got plenty of spares if you're interested."

"What really?" she asked.

"Sure do." I smirked "How would you like to look like me?"

"Would I ever!" she begged.

Elise skipped behind me as I headed to the main room, I quickly found a bottle and handed it to Elise.

"Thanks a bunch!" she smiled "Hey Effie you should have one two, than we can be stunning beauties together!"

"If you say so." The woman shrugged grabbing the bottle from Elise.

"Yeah!" The shorter girl cheered uncorking her bottle "Bottoms up!"

Elise practically chugged her bottle down.

"Phew." She wiped her mouth "Sparingly tasty…OUF!"

Elise let out a grunt as her body suddenly began to change before our eyes. Her height shot up a few inches and her hair feel out of her pigtails, the purple highlights becoming more apparent that way. The slight curves the girl had suddenly grew sharper as her hips got wide and her chest grew large like Camilla's. Elise moaned as there was movement in the front of her panites.

Next to us I heard another groan and saw that Effie had used her potion and was starting to change shape. Her normally thin muscular body actually did something none of the others had done up to this point, her muscles tensed up and grew larger, giving her a clear cut frame of muscle. Still some parts of her like her DD-cup breasts and butt remained soft, not to mention the monster dick that she grew.

"Wowee!" Elise jumped up, her E-cup breasts smacking back down with a satisfying noise "I'm really sexy!"

"Yes you are." I smirked walking up and placing my hands on her supple hips.

"Corrin…"

"Elise…I can't resist you." I whispered before stealing her lips for a powerful kiss.

"HMMM!" Elise moaned sucking face with me.

"Effie give me a hand here." I said licking Elise chest "Let's treat this not so little princess to a two-for-one special."

"I feel so…OUF!" Elise moaned "So horny!"

Effie took Elise from me, effortlessly picking the girl up and holding her out, I moved Elise saggy balls up, saw her dripping Pussy and stabbed right in.

"OHHHAAAA!" Elise moaned as Effie and I double penetrated her, wasting no time lifting her up and down on our cocks.

Elise own new manhood was slapping around, as were her tits. Effie's body flexed and showed off her strength. My body happily joined in the motion of the love making, wobbling and jiggling where appropriate. Elise pussy was naturally tight and having two cocks in it wasn't making it any easier to thrust, I even felt Effie's dick rub against mine.

"Oh Corrin this feels so good!" Elise moaned "I can't take it!"

"Just let go." I smirked "That's the best part!"

"Ha…ha…OHHAAA!" Elise moaned, her cock twitching and blasting out a rope of cum that splattered against the undersides of my boobs.

"UGH!"

"OUF!"

Effie and I both groaned and started to release inside Elise, filling her pussy up with two loads of hot fresh cum.

"This…This is the best." Elise said rubbing her E-cup tits.

"I know." I giggled before kissing her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you wanna see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Flame Tribe joins Corrin's little group.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Tribal- Rinkah

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"You wanna spread this stuff to everybody?" Elise asked as we walked around the castle grounds, bouncing in our dresses.

"Why not, it feels great." I smirked "I want everyone to feel this good."

"I agree." Elise giggled puffing out her chest "I mean look how sexy if got!"

"I know." I smirked eyeing her up "You're even more delectable than Camilla."

"Thanks." She smiled "You look pretty good yourself. So who are you planning on giving this too first?"

"Sakura was my first idea, but before we can get to her we'll have to pass through the Flame Tribe land." I smiled "I'm sure You know Who will be there."

* * *

**Later**

"Hello Rinkah good to see you." I smiled walking through the small village.

The Flame Tribe lived in a small village, mostly tiny huts and tents as well as a market place. All eyes seemed to be on my little group as we travelled through the village, watching our swaying hips, bouncing butts and wobbling breasts.

"Yeah nice to Uhh…see you too." She said looking at me with a bit of suspicion.

"Something wrong Rinkah?" Azura asked, her braless tits wobbling all over.

"Uh…it's nothing." The tribal said letting us into a tent.

"Well we're just passing through on the way to the capital I said taking a seat on my big butt.

Elise and Azura joined me in the tent with Rinkah, the others went off on their own.

"So now that we're in private let's cut the crap." Rinkah growled.

"No reason to get so defensive." I smiled with a hint of vitriol.

"Don't play with me." She growled "I could rip you limb from limb if I felt like it."

"Okay, okay." I said putting my hands up "I'll tell you what happened."

Azura placed a bottle in my hand "It was all thanks to this."

"One bottle and now you all look like a bunch of bimbos." Rinkah scoffed "Disgusting."

"Do you not like how we look?" I asked "I quite like it myself."

"Strength is all that matters." Rinkah flexed her bicep and rubbed her abs "Getting soft like you'd make me weak."

"Is that what you think." I smiled "Care to test that line of thinking?"

"No." Rinkah sneered.

"This wasn't a debate." I said as Azura and Elise grabbed her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rinkah snapped.

"Showing you the light." I said forcing a bottle into her mouth, dumping the Futanari Elixir down it.

"GRRRAH!" Rinkah groaned and stumbled back as Azura and Elise let her go, her transformation starting right away.

"OHH!" Rinkah moaned as her muscled juiced up bigger, gaining an extra abs and bigger biceps.

Her muscles weren't the only things getting bigger, her wrappings tore as her breasts ballooned to DD-cups and her ass ripped through her pants.

"AAHHH!" she let out a bellowing scream as her dick formed, it was pretty big one, nice and thick.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Rinkah panted and looked at her body "Holy hell."

"So…what do you think?" I said poking one of her breasts "It's not as bad as you thought."

"No…no it's not." Rinkah smiled.

"RAAH!" she flexed her bulging bicep "Got some extra muscle out of it two…I think I could get used to this."

"Well what about getting used to this first?" Elise smiled grabbing Rinkah's cock.

"Hmph…yeah I could do that." The tribal smirked.

The three of us gathered around the newly christened Futa, and started fondling and rubbing her body. I squeezed her breasts while Elise stroked her cock and Azura ran her hands over her muscles.

"You're so sexy Rinkah." Azura whispered "Perfectly toned and muscular…like a stud."

"Glad you like it." Rinkah said reaching around to squeeze mine and Azura's asses.

"I think I've got a fun idea." I smiled "Everyone listen to me and get into the position I tell you…Elise you lay on all fours like that…good, now Rinkah behind her, Azura you in the front…good okay, here we go!"

"OHHAAA!" we all moaned as we inserted ourselves into various holes.

Elise was on her hands and knees as Rinkah laid over her, railing her doggy style, but Rinkah's moans were silenced because Azura was standing in the front getting her cock sucked by the tribal, meanwhile I was behind the ground pounding Rinkah's pussy.

"MMMM!" Rinkah moaned as she was sandwiched between me and Azura.

"Oh…Oh Rinkah that feels incredible!" Elise moaned "You're holding me to tight I feel like I'm gonna pop!"

"Sounds like Elise likes it." I smiled as Azura as we both thrusted our cocks into Rinkah's opposite holes.

"For your sake I hope her pussy is as good as her mouth." Azura shivered "So wet and warm."

"Seems that Fire Tribe blood is good for internal heat." I smiled slamming into Rinkah "This is the warmest, tightest pussy I've ever fucked! What about you Elise, how's her dick?"

"Tearing me up!" Elise moaned as her tits shook back and forth "And it's warm too!"

"HMMMAA!" Rinkah moaned as her all grinded and squeezed each other.

The group fucking continued for a while longer until the room itself started to turn into a sauna, Rinkah was giving off heat as she approach orgasm and it was making the rest of us sweat.

"Ha…Ha…Oh boy…RINKAH!" I screamed as I started cumming into her.

"GAH!" Azura hissed doing the same to her mouth.

"MMMMMM! GURK!" Rinkah gurgled and moaned against Azura's cock as her balls churned and pumped Elise full of seed.

"So hot!" Elise moaned as she climaxed herself, shooting off a rope of cum "It's like magma!"

_We'll take a little more time to relax and recover…then onto the capital._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to Message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Corrin gets to the capital and finds the First Hoshidan Princess.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Blooming- Sakura and Hana

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Ahh Hoshido." I sighed walking towards the castle "It's good to be back."

I wasted no time walking into the castle ground and looking for someone I knew.

"Sakura." I smiled walking over to her and Hana.

"Huh?" the little princess turned and looked at me "Corrin?"

"In the flesh." I smiled hugging her, shoving her face into my chest like Camilla used to do to me.

"Umm…Big Sis." She mumbled between my breasts "I'm…suffocating!"

"Sorry." I smiled letting her go "Is it just you two around, where's Hinoka?"

"She went out into the countryside for something." Sakura explained.

"What a shame I was hoping to see her." I pouted.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a few days." Sakura said.

_A few days…I don't want to wait a few days._

"Haaa…" I sighed "That's a shame, I suppose she'll miss out for now."

"Miss out, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's go eat lunch first." I said.

"Okay." Sakura smiled "I've wanted to spend time with you."

"Hana why don't you join us as well." I smiled.

"Oh, okay." The swordswoman smiled.

The three of us went to the kitchen and chatted, neither Hana or Sakura seemed willing to ask about my body, but both seemed interested.

"Are you both going to avoid it or ask?" I smiled at them "It's okay girls."

"Umm…well, why are you all busty?" Hana asked.

"You used to be pretty modest." Sakura blushed "But the way your dressed and how you look…"

"I've changed a bit." I smirked looking at my breasts "All thanks to this."

I placed the two bottles on the table.

"Now why don't you girls drink it, I'm sure you'll love it."

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"Won't you do it, for me." I smiled.

"Well…okay." She shivered in her chair.

"If Lady Sakura is doing it than I will too!" Hana said drinking her bottle "I'll go first to show you what'll happen Lady Sakura-OH!"

Hana began to change before our eyes, I heard Sakura gasp as Hana's chest puffed up into D-cups, her face matured a little and her crotch notably bulged outward.

"Oh…oh wow." Hana moaned "That felt really good~"

"Hana you look…" Sakura stuttered.

"Stunning." I told the girl "So what about you Sakura?"

"Oh Lady Sakura you have to try this." Hana moaned rubbing her crotch through her clothes "It feels so good."

"O-Okay." Sakura mumbled.

My younger sister nervously opened her bottle of potion, cautiously bringing it to her lips and slowly drinking it down. Sakura let out a groan as her body started to grow, her hips widened and her dress rose up a bit as her butt got larger, the chest area on her dress began to stretch as the seams popped her breasts grew bigger and bigger. Sakura moaned again as her lips plumped up and got full while her cock grew in.

"Ha…ha…" Sakura moaned "This is…wow."

"My you look gorgeous Sakura." I said reaching out to cup one of her huge F-cup breasts.

"These look so nice." Hana hugged Sakura, reaching her hand up to rub her masters breasts.

"You both look great." I smiled "Sakura I haven't seen anyone get that close to me in size, you look so sexy."

"Hmph" Hana pouted "what about me."

"You're cute too Hana." I smiled.

"Big Sis." Sakura squirmed, her now ripe melons rubbing together "I feel really warm."

I looked down and saw Sakura's dick twitching to an erection.

"There's no need to worry." I smiled and walked close to her "you're just sexual aroused, you're going to be feeling like this a lot more, part of the potion."

"I…UMM!" Sakura moaned "OH!"

Sakura grabbed Hana and made her turn over, throwing the girl's butt in the air and suddenly inserting herself in.

"HAAA SAKURA!" the girl squealed.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said thrusting into the girl "But I'm just so turned on!"

"It's okay!" Hana moaned as her body was rocked back and forth "I'll always be around for you, no matter what you need, especially this!"

I stood behind Sakura as she railed Hana, I reached out and started bouncing the Princess' breasts around.

"Sakura you've got such big soft breasts." I whispered to her.

"That feels nice." Sakura moaned as I played with her breasts while she fucked Hana.

"As it should." I said flicking her nipples around and rubbing my dick against her ass "You've become a beautiful woman."

"Sis…" she blushed as I pulled her chin up and started kissing her.

As Sakura and I shared a sisterly kiss Hana kept moaning from the rough pounding Sakura was giving her.

"I can't hold on!" Hana moaned "I'M CUMMING!"

Hana moaned louder as she orgasmed, her whole body shaking and her cock spasming and spurting out cum.

"OHHH!" Sakura screeched as she came inside of her Retainer.

"You're not gonna leave me hung out to dry are you?" I asked Sakura.

"Oh no of course not!" she gasped "I-I'll take good care of you I promise!"

Sakura dropped to her knees before me, hefted up her big breasts and started shaking them over my cock, her soft chest bounced around, giving me a great titfuck.

"Sakura that feels wonderful." I smiled.

"This…this is nice." Sakura smiled moving her chest "They feel so bouncy and soft."

"I take it your liking those big breasts of yours." I smiled rubbing my own large chest.

_Mine are so big I can barely see her down there._

"Yes." Sakura nodded "I do like them."

"Good." I said.

Sakura kept giving me more pleasure. I looked to the side and saw Hana was on her back stroking her cock and shoving her fingers into her pussy.

"Oh…Oh Sakura!" I gasped "Get ready I'm about to…OHHHH!"

I started cumming, blasting out ropes of cum which splattered into Sakura's face and on her breasts. She quickly freed me from her breasts and han laid back, rubbing the cum all over her breasts.

"Feels so nice." She mumbled.

_Another successful subject._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd want to see in the future.**

**Next time- Before leaving Hoshido Corrin grabs two more for her group. An already busty ninja and an almost equally busty diviner.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Mature: Kagero & Orochi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"OH! AH!" I was napping on the bed in one of the royal chambers, nearby I could hear the sounds of moaning.

I rolled my head to the side and saw Sakura lying on her beck, her legs spread eagle taking it from Elise.

"Wow Sakura." Elise grunted as she rolled her hips "You got so sexy, big boobies and such a tight pussy!"

"Elise~" the other princess squealed "Your cock fits me perfectly!"

"Don't you to ladies look wonderful." I laughed as they had sex before my eyes.

"You were watching us." Sakura blushed as she looked at me "Big sis was…watching me get fucked."

"Does that embarrass you Sakura?" I asked crawling over.

"She's so shy." Elise giggled "I…I'm getting even more turned on with Corrin watching me!"

"OH!" Sakura moaned "Me too! It's gonna make me…CUM!"

"HAAA!" Elise gasped "She got so tight! UGH!"

The blonde and purple princess filled Sakura up with cum before finishing her climax and laying on top of Sakura.

"That was great." Elise smiled.

"MHHHM!" Sakura mumbled.

Over the last few days I had mostly been holed up in Sakura's room, not bothering to go our. People came and went to join me for sex but that was the only visitors I had.

"Sakura." I looked over at the girl "There are some people I'd like you to call in here."

* * *

**Later**

"They should be here in a bit Corrin." Sakura said.

"That's good." I nodded "You two will be joining me correct?"

"Yeah!" Elise cheered.

"Umm…okay." Sakura nodded.

The three of us were lounging around the room in nice fresh underwear, bras that could contain out big breasts and panties that could secure our booties. I heard a knock on the wooden door.

"That must be them." I smiled.

I hopped out of bed, my breasts bouncing in my bra. I sauntered over to the door, slowly opening it.

"You're guests have arrived Milady." Flora bowed.

"Thank you Flora." I smiled.

Flora stepped out of the way and I got a look at our guests, Kagero and Orochi.

"Ladies, come in." I smiled.

"Yes." Kagero bowed and walked in.

"I instructed Flora to brief you." I said "Since you're here I take it that means you'll be joining us."

"Yes." Kagero nodded "It's what Lady Sakura requested."

"Oh goodie." I smiled "Well come in no point in waste time."

Sakura and Elise we kicking around in the bed, poking and teasing each other, I turned to the two guests.

"I'd hate to keep these two waiting." I said handing them bottle "Here you go."

"Wait." Orochi looked around "Where'd you pull those out of."

I waved my hands and wriggled my fingers "Dragon magic."

"…" Orochi just sighed and started to drink "Why did I even ask."

"HA!" The diviner gasped as she started to become a futanari.

Her already sizable chest blossomed to E cups and her hips grew even more womanly, her baggy pants got a lot less baggy as her thighs thickened and her crotch filled out as well.

"Ouf." Orochi moaned "That wasn't half bad."

"Well Kagero, I've been imagining you for a while now." I shivered "Don't leave me in suspense."

_Really what I wanna know is how big those hooters are gonna get._

***Glug, Glug, Glug***

Kagero chugged the potion, some of it spilling down her cheeks and into her cleavage.

"UGH!" Kagero groaned as her already sexy body was enhanced even more.

Her deep cleavage got even deeper as her big tits puffed up a few more sizes, rounding out around F-cups like Sakura, her shapely hips got even more shapely as Kagero's womanly figure was enhanced dramatically, in addition I saw her crotch bulge out quite a lot, indicating she grew quite the dick.

"You girls look great." I smiled marveling at them "I bet you're nice and horny after that, well come on no point in waiting."

I immediately started making out Kagero as Sakura and Elise walked over, pulling Orochi towards them. As Kagero and I kissed I reached up to cup her breasts while my other hand rubbed her thighs. The ninja was doing the same to me, fondling my chest which was bigger than hers while rubbing my cock through my shorts.

As Kagero and I started to undress each other I looked over to see Orochi on her knees sucking both the princesses' cocks at the same time. As Kagero and I fell back on the bed I wrapped my legs around her hips, used my hand to guide her dick into her my tight pussy.

"HMMM!" I moaned into the kiss as Kagero slowly began to fuck me, the two of us never breaking our kiss.

"OH!" Kagero let out a bit of a grunt as she started railing me harder and harder.

I heard loud moans and saw Orochi getting double teamed by Sakura and Elise, their bodies jiggling and wobbling with each thrust. Orochi seemed pretty happy to be getting fucked the way she was, and the Princesses looked to be full of erotic pleasure.

"OMMM!" I let out a moan as I gasped for air "Kagero you're fucking me so hard!"

"I just can't stop." She warned as her breasts shook and clapped "Any second now…I'm going to…OHHH!"

I felt Kagero release inside me, filling me with her hot jizz.

_So good…but Hoshido isn't enough, I want Nohrians to feel this too._

* * *

**Severa's POV**

"So this is the other world." I said brushing my hair back "I better hurry and do this, the sooner I do this job the faster I can get home and get my body back to the way it should be."

"OHH~" I heard a voice coo "Now who are you."

I turned around and saw a woman, tall, curvy, long lavender hair.

_She's beautiful…_

"Hello there." She smiled "You look lost, perhaps I can help?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- On her trek to Nohr Corrin and crew stop in a small village.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Farmgirl- Mozu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Let's stop in this village for a bit." I said as we walked to Nohr "I think we can find a familiar face here."

We all split up to explore the little town but Azura stayed walking with me.

"Who exactly are you hoping to find here?" she asked me.

"Her." I pointed at a girl in a field "It's Mozu."

The farm girl was out tending the field, working up a slight sweat as Azura and I walked out to her.

"Hello Mozu." I smiled "It's wonderful to see you."

"l-Lady Corrin!" she bowed and stuttered "It's uh nice ta see you too. Same to you Lady Azura."

"Hello." My cousin waved, her chest shaking a bit.

"So how have you been?" I asked not bothering to acknowledge that she was admiring my chest.  
"Um I've been good." She said "This village is really welcoming; I've started to get back into the fields but after all that time fighting with you I lost a bit of my touch."

"I'm just glad you're happy." I smiled pushing my chest up.

"Well truthfully…" Mozu frowned "I kinda miss y'all. Don't get me wrong I love this village but…it ain't the same without ya."

"Well you're always welcome back." I smiled "There'll be a place for you with us if you want to come back."

"I-I can." She smiled.

"Of course." I said hugging her into my breasts "But before that there is something I will need you to do, don't worry it's quite easy."

Azura handed me a bottle and I showed it to Mozu.

"Just drink this." I told her "It will make you perfect for my army."

"O-Okay." She said "The whole bottle?"

"Yes the whole bottle." I nodded leaning it up to her lips "Now drink."

Mozu slowly sipped the potion, letting it spill down her throat casually. She was quickly blushing as the magical properties of the liquid began to work on her body.

"I…I feel so strange." Mozu moaned "I-OHHH!"

"Don't fight it." I cooed "Just let it happen."

"OHHAAA!" Mozu moaned as her chest began to rise.

Mozu's weak plain farm girl body began to become softer and plushy as her as wobbled bigger and her chest grew into sizable breasts. As Mozu moaned and grew Azura and I started taking the young girl's clothes off, freeing her now F-cup breasts and large jiggly backside.

"Oh look at this." I told Azura as Mozu's dick started growing "She's getting pretty big over here, must be all the healthy eating she does."

Mozu moaned a bit more until her changes finally stopped.

"Ouf." She groaned "I feel so strange."

She looked down at her body at gasped "Oh my gosh, what happened?!"

"That's what the potion does." I smiled cupping one of her breasts "Gives you a sexy futanari body."

"Futanari?" she shivered.

"Look passed those melons of yours." I said as she leaned over a bit to see her cock "You've got quite the cucumber."

"What the-!" Mozu gasped when she saw her cock "I-It's huge!"

Mozu's dick was big, the largest so far, it was thick and so long it reached her knees flaccid, her balls looked nice and heavy too.

"You look beautiful." Azura and I said getting on our knees.

The two of us leaned forward and started kissing and licking Mozu's huge dick, getting it erect and ready for sucking. Now that it was hard I saw just how long it was, when Azura and I let it go it slapped up and landed in Mozu's cleavage, the head peeking out towards her neck.

"It's so big." Azura moaned "I hope it will fit inside me~"

Azura got on her hands and knees before smacking her fat ass "See how much you can get in me."

"I-I don't…"

"Don't be afraid." I said pushing Mozu against Azura's ass "It'll feel good."

"UGHAAA!" Mozu squealed as we worked the tip of her cock into Azura's pussy "It…feels so wet!"

"That's it, keep it up." I said pushing more cock in "Let's see how much will fit!"

"It's so good!" Azura moaned as more than half of Mozu's lengthy dick was in her "I can't take any more!"

"Okay Mozu." I whispered "Now fuck her."

"HAA!" Mozu moaned as she started rocking her hips "It…it feels good!"

"I know right." I said jerking off to the sight "It is, this is why I wanted you to come back, so we can all feel like this together."

Azura kept backing her ass into the long thick cock that was railing her, her ass quaked and wobbled and her cock flopped around a bit as she was getting more and more turned on. I was content to take care of myself, stroking my cock and playing with my tits while my two friends fucked each other in front of me.

It felt so good to have convinced shy little Mozu to turn into this sexy Futa fuck machine. I had noticed that since I became like this I had become a little more manipulative but I just want to share the glorious pleasures of being a Futanari with everyone.

"Oh…Oh Mozu I'm so close!" Azura moaned rocking her body "Won't you cum with me!"

"I'm…AHHHHH!" Mozu moaned suddenly spraying out a massive load of cum, pumping Azura full of it while still spraying some out all over the farmland.

"HAAA!" Azura moaned as she climaxed, her cock twitching and spraying out a rope of cum.

"Mozu." I got close, still masturbating "I'm gonna cum all over you!"

"O-Okay." Mozu got on her knees and put her arms under her breasts, pushing them up sexily "Is this okay?"

"Oh that's perfect!" I moaned as I started stroking faster "Ha...ha…OHHH!"

I blasted my cum all over Mozu's melons, she shivered before smiling at me.

"That was nice." She giggled.

"Glad you like it, so you'll stay with us right?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled wide "But umm…what about my clothes?"

"Don't worry." I said "Oboro will take care of that for you, a good bra, a sexy top, maybe even pants with a pouch for that monster dick."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Corrin snuggles up with her Big Sis.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Big Sis- Camilla and Beruka

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Camilla!" I ran up and hugged my sexy big sister "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Oh my sweet Corrin it's only been a few weeks but I feel your pain." She frowned "But something feels wrong, I'm supposed to be the soft and squishy one not you."

"Oh sorry." I laughed "Let's go have tea, I'll explain everything to you then…who's this?"

I looked over at a girl with red hair in pigtails.

"Um, I'm S-Selena." She gulped.

"Is something wrong?" Camilla asked the girl "Normally you're quite loud and proud."

"I'm fine!" the girl shivered "I uhh…just have to…go to the bathroom, yeah that's it, I gotta pee real bad."

* * *

**Severa's POV**

I looked around a corner as I heard this Corrin girl tell Lady Camilla how she got that body, I already had my suspicions and she confirmed them. The Futanari Exliar exists in this world to.

_This must have been the disturbance that Goddess Robin felt, this Corrin woman has immense sexual attraction and she's going around growing her forces with that potion._

_…Just like my Goddess._

_I'll have to keep my eye on this girl, she may pose a threat and if so…I'll kill her to protect Robin and her holiness._

"Selena!" Camilla called "Stop sulking in the corner and come over here."

"Coming!" I yelled.

I turned the corner and saw it, Camilla and Beruka were already drinking that potion.

_Well…things are about to change._

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"OHHH!" Camilla moaned "This feels wonderful!"

My big sister's already well endowed body began to accentuate even more, her womanly curves widened as her child bearing hips thickened up, her butt added some nice jiggle and her already large breasts ballooned up to huge J-cup tits! Although her crotch was rather plain, he cock not very large, most of her futanari features were just exaggerated female ones.

Beruka as changing as well, her plain body gained nice femininity, her looks softened a bit as her crotch bulged outward into a cock and her chest puffed up to E-cups.

"Oh Selena." I smiled at the girl as Camilla and Beruka's changes slowed up a bit "Here, you drink some too."

"Umm…sure." She said taking it and turning away from me "UGH!"

She dropped the bottle as she began to change, her growth was quick and rapid, her chest burst out into H-cups like my and her hips flared out into a wide swaying gait.

"Much better." She whispered "Good to be back."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." She giggled "So, we gonna do this or what, I suppose I could be persuaded to let oyu suck my cock."

"Oh no sweetie." Camilla hugged me from the back, smashing her huge tits against me "Corrin will be sucking me off first."

Camilla sat back and spread her legs, shaking her cock a bit and signaling me to get on my knees and play with her member. I did as she wanted and took her small dick into my mouth, while I bobbed my head against her crotch Selena and Beruka each grabbed one of their master's tits and started to suckle and play with it.

"Lady Camilla." Beruka whispered "Your breasts."

"I know…I feel it." Camilla moaned "Keep sucking!"

"HHMMM!" Selena dug her face against the tit she was sucking before pulling out and letting it free.

Camilla's nipple quivered and twitched before spraying out a long stream of milk.

"OHHH!" Camilla moaned "It's a dream come true! Now I can feed all my little darlings! Suck you two, suck on your master's tits!"

Selena and Beruka went back to playing with Camilla's tits while I stopped sucking her small cock and straddled her waist.

"Come on Big Sis." I said sitting on her cock, letting it slip through my slick walls and into my snatch "Let's bond like real siblings!"

I started riding Camilla's cock while her retainers drank from her motherly breasts, I felt so close to Camilla like this, like I could just drift away in her loving embrace.

"Don't stop Corrin." She moaned "That feels wonderful!"

I saw that as they sucked from Camilla Selena and Beruka were stroking their nice cocks, getting more and more turned on by the sounds of our sex and the taste of milk. I kept bouncing my body, slamming my big ass on Camilla's crotch before leaning in and making out with my older sister, swirling our tongues and pushing my body to the brink of arousal.

"Oh…Oh Camilla!" I gasped "I-I'm gonna…I'm Cumming!"

I shot off a rope of cum out my cock before my pussy twisted around Camilla's dick, milking it for cum like her tits were milked for her sweet cream.

"Oh Corrin." Camilla moaned caressing me like a baby "We're going to get so much closer."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- You can't stay young forever & Charlotte's quest for booty…I mean beauty leads her to Corrin.**

**For those who love Camilla don't worry she'll be back for more in a few chapters which is why this one is a little shorter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Power- Nyx and Charlotte

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Corrin!" Someone called as I walked down the halls.

"Hmm?" I turned back and saw Nyx walking up to me "Oh hello."

_Wow she looks even smaller given how much I've grown._

"Can I help you with something Nyx?" I asked.

"Hmph." She poked my breast "I demand an explanation on where those came from. If you're messing with dark magics I demand to know."

"There is no evil magic involved." I said "But I will show you where I developed my enhanced assets."

I took Nyx to my room and showed her a bottle of the elixir while explaining what it did, dick included.

"I've never heard of such a thing." She said holding the bottle up to the light and swirling the liquid.

"Perhaps it's the secret you've been looking for." I said "the one that could give you the adult body you want."

"You are…correct." Nyx said.

"Well then." I whispered in her ear "Drink it."

I slowly lifted the bottle up to Nyx's lips.

"Drink." I said dripping the liquid into her small mouth.

"HMM!" Nyx moaned as the potion cascaded down her throat, slowly starting to take effect on her body.

"HAA!" she gasped.

Nyx's body slowly began to change, her height gradually grew closer to mine, her flat body soon grew curvy, gaining wide hips and a pair of G-cups tits. Down lower her ass and thighs became womanly as her thick cock grew in nice and strong one of the biggest in the group.

"Ohh…that felt wonderful." Nyx sighed in an almost MILF like tone.

"I take it you like it the?" I asked.

"I've spent my whole life searching for a way to life this curse." She said with a sultry smile "Who knew it would be this simple, and feel this good."

She looked over at me, scanning the curves of my body.

"I wonder if it can feel better?" she smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" I smirked lifting the hem of my dress a bit.

Nyx pushed me back onto the bed and ripped my dress off, she gave my flaccid cock a few quick tugs before moving it out of the way and sliding her cock right into me. I let out a moan as she reached out and grabbed my tits roughly squeezing them while railing me with her cock.

"Oh Nyx!" I moaned "That feels wonderful!"

"You look so sexy!" she moaned fucking my, her big tits moving around on her chest "This was absolutely worth it, thank you for this."

"I'm just happy so see an adult you." I smirked taking her cock deep into me "Now keep fucking me!"

Nyx and I grinded together in a loving embrace, her massive dick slamming into me, both of our tits were wobbling and slapping around, I was so close to cumming and Nyx could tell, pinching my nipples and pushing me over the edge.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I climaxed, my pussy squirting and my cock spraying out a rope of cum.

"HAAA!" Nyx groaned cumming inside me.

_Another one down…_

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"CORRIN!"

"GAH!" I gasped as Charlotte yelled my name "Can I help you?"

"I hear you've got magic potions that give women an irritable body." she said "Hand it over."

"If you want one there's no reason to be demanding you can just ask." I said "But why do you want one you already have a wonderful body."

"If I'm landing the perfect man I need an even more perfect body." she huffed.

_She mustn't know about the…side effect._

"Sure, come with me." I smiled to hide my working mind.

I took Charlotte to me room and gave her a bottle, she wasted no time chugging it down.

_How ladylike…_

"UGH!" Charlotte groaned as her growth started.

Her already large breasts rounded up a bit growing into F-cups but that was about it up top, most of her changes were lower, her thighs grew plumper and thicker as her ass started to pack on some serious girth, growing into a huge round booty. She also grew a rather average sized penis.

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped looking down at her new penis "What the fuck!"

"I thought you know that happened." I said "Growing these sexy bodies means we also grow dicks." I told her.

I lifted my dress and started jerking off in front of her.

"I got so hard watching you change like that, you'll help me take care of this right, after all you did cause it."

"As if!"

"But a royal wants to have sex with you." I smirked getting closer "How could you possibly refuse this opportunity."

"Besides." I slapped her massive backside "Don't you wanna break in that botty you just got!"

"HEY!" Charlotte covered her rear "I just wanted bigger boobs and some nice hips, I never asked for this fat ass!"

"It's not fat it's the perfect size." I said rubbing it "Big but not huge."

"You think so?" she asked looking over her shoulder to check it out.

"Indeed." I said bending her over a bit squeezing her cheeks once more before starting to work my dick into her ass "Let's show you how great this can be!"

"WAHHHH!" she screamed as I started fucking her ass.

"Oh yes!" I moaned "It is a good as I imagined it was going to be!"

"Corrin!" Charlotte moaned "Slow down I wasn't ready."

"Then get ready." I told her still fucking her feeling her ass wobble each time I slammed my cock into her.

My balls were swinging around and both our tits were flopping nicely.

_This is the best, being dominant of other people want sex, convincing them to change, I want to do it more!_

* * *

**Severa's POV**

"She's getting more aggressive." I hummed looking into the room from a crack in the door "Maybe I should contact Lady Robin before it's too late…If Corrin obtains much more power…who knows what will happen."

I looked at the crystal ball I was supposed to use to contact Robin when I had a proper grasp on the situation.

"Lady Robin?"

"Severa?" her image appeared on the screen "How are things going?"

"So far…okay." I said "I'm beginning to get worried about one of the women here."

"How so?"

"She seems to powerful." I said "She's started giving people potion more and more frequently. She nearly made me drink some but luckily I just used the dispel charm you gave me and saved the potion from affecting me, I wasn't sure what a second dose would do to me."

"You did the right thing." She nodded "Fear not I'm still recovering from sending you there the first time, but once my magic is fully restored I shall come there myself to properly deal with the situation. In the meantime stay out of trouble and try not to interfere with events too much, I'm curious about how this will play out."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Corrin plays around with her final princess and retainers.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Corrin's Army- Hinoka, Setsuna, Peri, and Scarlet

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Thanks for coming to meet with me." I smiled looking at the four women.

"Corrin?" Hinoka walked up "W…What happened to you?"

"All will be explained in time." Camilla told her "Please sit."

I had summoned Hinoka, Setsuna, Peri and Scarlet to meet with me, it was time to bring them into the fold. With the girls quieted I explained the situation, the potion and my desire to give it to them.

"Sounds fun!" Peri clapped.

"Whatever…" Setsuna sighed "with my luck it's just poison."

"I mean I like to stay in shape." Scarlet scoffed "But being sexy is good too."

"So one bottle of this and…I could get big?" Hinoka said placing a hand on her flat chest.

"No promises dearie." Camilla smirked.

"Don't be so mean." I laughed.

"I'll show you." Hinoka popped the cork "I'll end up ay sexier than you hussy."

"OHH!" Hinoka moaned as her changes started.

Not wanting to be left out the other girls joined her in drinking and changing.

Setsuna's chest puffed out to E-cups, she gained a nice lengthy cock and good curves. Peri was cheering as her tits grew out to F-cups and her ass got nice and round, she seemed to enjoy having a cock too. Scarlet moaned a bit as her muscular body got a little more toned, not like Rinkah but still buff, her breasts also grew to F-cups and her cock was really thick.

"HAAA!" Hinoka moaned.

Her body was growing ecstatically, her cock came in nicely and her chest ballooned out to big J cups, her hair even got a little longer, shoulder length all around.

"Ha…ha…" Hinoka panted cupping her tits "Wow."

She smirked and walked up to Camilla, bumping her tits against my other older sister's "Not so much bigger now are you."

"Hmph." Camilla bumped back "Well see who's 'bigger'."

"HMM!" Hinoka suddenly started making out with Camilla.

"Fufufu." I laughed "Seems Hinoka was sick of fighting her sexual frustrations with Camilla."

I got my hands on Peri's waist "Setsuna and Scarlet have already paired off, let's say you and I do the same."

"Hehehe!" Peri smiled already stroking my cock "Let's go!"

I pushed the girl back against the table, rubbing my hands on her inner thigh. I looked around to see how the others were making out. Setsuna and Scarlet were on the ground 69'ing and not too far away Hinoka and Camilla were cooing and giggling as the mashed their tits together.

"Corrin~" Peri moaned as I squeezed one of her tits and kissed her neck "Stop teasing and just fuck me already."

"You seem eager." I smiled looking down and the blushing blue and pink haired lunatic/

"I'm so horny~!" she rolled her head "FUCK ME!"

"Alright!" I said slamming my cock into her.

"OHHHH!" Peri moaned as I started plowing her pussy.

She went limp, letting the force of my thrusting shake her body, her tits wobbled and rolled around on her chest as her butt pressed against the table like cushion and her cock smacked around.

"Mind if I join you?"

"OHH!"

I looked next to me and saw Camilla had laid Hinoka down and was fucking her like I was with Peri.

"Let's make it three for three!" Scarlet said adding Setsuna to the able.

"OHHH!" "HARDER!" "HMMM!"

The three were squealing and moaning as they were fucked by Camilla, Scarlet and I. Their tits were shaking around, cocks smacking and getting hard.

"Camilla, like this."

I reached all the way over and started stroking Setsuna's erect cock.

"Fufufu…you're so naughty Corrin." Camilla laughed reaching over to stroke Peri.

"Nice." Scarlet said wrapping her hand over Hinoka's length.

Now we fucked the three girls while giving them handies. The room was filled with fapping noises from the pussies and cocks being pleasured by carnal relations.

"Oh…Oh I'm so close!" Hinoka moaned as her tits shook "just a little more!"

"How about this?!" Camilla pulled back and suddenly slapped one of Hinoka's huge knockers.

"OGGAAA!" Hinoka convulsed and started cumming, shooting out cum as Camilla laughed and dumped inside her.

"Corrin!" Peri gasped "I'm…I'm…FUCK!"

She threw her head back, letting out a throaty groan as she blasted out a rope of cum and her pussy grew tight milking me for my spunk. Nearby I heard Scarlet and Setsuna moaning as they were both cumming in happy rapture.

We changed partners and positions, fucking each other in many different holes, velvety walls penetrated by thick pulsing cocks. It took hours but soon we were exhausted and passed out.

"You know I think mine are bigger." Hinoka said.

"Ha." Camilla scoffed poking Hinoka's equally sized breasts "As if."

"Girls, girls." I laughed "You're both beautiful."

"Jeez Corrin." Hinoka kissed my cheek "You're such a cutie."

"She is isn't she." Camilla kissed my other cheek "I just never want to leave her side…I'd give anything for Corrin."

"Hmm" I put my arms around them "I'd like that."

"Oh by the way Princess Hinoka." Camilla said "You look good with big breasts."

"Thanks…you too."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"GAH!"

"Robin!" Lissa was at my side as I grabbed my head "What's wrong?"

"Just a slight headache." I shook it off and stood up.

"Gods can get headaches?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." I looked at her "Something must be wrong, Lissa ready your things, you and I are going on a little trip."

"Where?" Lissa asked.

"A place far, far away." I smiled stepping out.

_This feeling…a power growing in another dimension…a power like mine._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Corrin and Azura move on to the next generation, all in preparation for something spectacular.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. De Ja vu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Severa's POV**

"This can't be good." I tapped my foot "Corrin is gathering her second generation…this is just how it happened for Lady Robin."

Last night I received a message from Lady Robin telling me she was preparing to come here, but it would take some time for her to relocate me with her magic. I had been sneaking around the palaces a lot more, I think people are a little suspicious, today I made my way up towards the rafters and into Corrin's room where she had assembled her next crop of girls. There were about a dozen there, kids of her friends. I knew the names Sophie, Midori, Selkie, Velouria, Mitama, Nina, Ophelia, Soleil, she also had Rhajat and Caeldori, two girls who looked an awful lot like Tharja and my mother…she also invited Kana, her daughter.

She must have already explained herself to them cause she was dishing out bottles of potion.

_She's starting…this is…just like it happened with Lady Robin._

Kana was the first one to pop her bottle, likely wanting to impress her mother with her initiative. The short girl moaned, getting taller, her hair fell out of its bun and cascaded down her back towards her growing ass, her shirt split and two big G-cup breasts wobbled out.

Next I saw Sophie moaning and growing. Her ass grew big and bouncy as two E-cup tits formed and a long thick cock set up between her tender thighs.

After her came Caeldori who grew big E-cup breasts, a thick cock and two big heavy testicles, seemed she would be making up for a lot of the cum.

The one who looked like Tharja, Rhajat came after, she already had ample curves but those quickly increased as she blossomed into a gorgeous woman with a nice dick, wide birthing hips and two huge G-cup tits.

Midiori started like Kana, getting taller at first, only a few inches, before she gained G-cup breasts a small bubble butt and lengthy dick.

The two animal girls, Velouria and Selkie game after. The fox got foxy, with a big bouncy bottom, two E-cup tatas and a dog shaped dick. Velouria was bustier, sporting G-cups but her dick and butt were smaller, but still dog like.

Mitama sighed as her chest puffed up to DD's, the smallest of the bunch, but her cock was extra thick and her balls looked ready to produce.

Nina was groaning and leaning back as she grew F-cups, her eyes widened at the sight of her new monster dong.

Ophelia moaned loudest as her large chest balloones bigger to Huge H-cup tits, her dick was kinda small but still shaply, her ass was also big and palmable, she was a gorgeous girl.

Near her the last girl, Soleil was in heaven watching the girls grow, but when she got E-cup tits she was happy, even happier to have a huge foot long cock and big peach sized nuts, she had the best male parts in the group.

Corrin congratulated the girls and moved on to her point, a nice orgy with them. Soon they were all kissing, and squeezing each other, moaning as they played with each other's tits and cocks.

There were some interesting pairings, Corrin obviously took Kana, Soleil and Ophelia were kissing roughly, Rhajat had my mother's lookalike pinned on a wall, their tits mashing as they made out, Velouria and Selkie were already dry humping each other like animals and Nina was on her knees stroking Mitama and Midori while sucking off Sophie.

"OHHH!" "MMMM!"

The room was filled with moans and groans of pleasure. I watched as Ophelia laid on the table and took Soleil's monster dong into her, the rough fucking she was getting caused her fleshy melons to roll on her chest, slapping into her face.

"Harder…Oh yes, use you cock to destroy my pussy!" she moaned.

"So…sexy." Soleil moaned with her "So hot…"

"HMMM!" I watched as Nina was expertly going down on Midori while Mitama and Sophie were fucking her in the pussy and ass, filling her up with cum.

Selkie was railing Velouria doggy style and Rhajat and Caeldori were 69ing on the floor as Kana moaned and let her mother carry fucked her. All the girls were moaning, cumming, happy in their blissful ecstasy.

"Haa…" Corrin sighed jerking to finish on Velouria's face, squirting cum in her puppy dog eyes "Why don't you all head to the throne room, everyone else is there, Azura said she was going to show my something."

_This is getting bad, Lady Robin hurry_

Needing to blend in I went to the throne room and found everyone there, Corrin was standing near her throne as Azura walked in, breasts bouncing all the way.

_Why would she call all of us here?_

"Azura has found something wonderful." Corrin smiled "Tell them."

"When exploring the Valla library I found a song book, in it was a hymn to the Gods, something magical."

_Wait this is just like…_

Azura started to sing and a light magic wind blew into the room, surrounding Corrin.

_Shit! This is why I was sent here, the danger Lady Robin sensed was from Corrin!_

"OHHH!" Corrin let out a powerful moan as light engulfed her body.

Her height went up a bit, her chest exploded out into two barrel like MM-cup tits, her ass and thighs thickened and her cock grew longer and thicker, massive in size. Her clothes shredded her body was covered in a black light like shimmering dress robe and her eyes opened to black holes.

"HMMM!" Corrin moaned "I feel so renewed…so sexy…so Godlike."

"A Goddess." I mumbled.

"Azura.." Corrin smiled and grabbed the girl before shoving her into her cleavage, the blue haired songstress squirmed before latching onto a nipple and drinking down magic milk.

Azura's body changed as well, growing larger H-cup breasts, a monster booty that would likely quake with her steps and her cock grew long and hard.

"You shall be my prophet." Corrin said as Azura bowed to her.

"Glory is yours." Azura said.

I looked around and saw everyone else was bowing and before I knew it I was the only one standing there.

"Selena." Lady Camilla said "Get on your knees"

"She won't do that." Corrin smirked "I've been watching you for a while now Selena."

"HA!" I felt my arms get grabbed by Kagero and Rinkah "Damn you."

"You've been snooping around." She said grabbing my face "Now tell me, who are you spying for?"

"Hmph." I smirked "Someone far greater than you."

"Insolent little bitch!" she slapped my cheek "I'll be nice, get on your knees and pray to me as a God and I'll think about forgiving you."

"Tsk." I spit a little blood from my mouth "As if I'd ever pray to a useless Goddess like you."

"RAAH!" Corrin pulled her arm back and gathered magic as Rinkah and Kagero cleared out of the way "You sealed your fate, showing such rudeness to a Goddess of Sexuality like me! I'll Smite you! GAH!"

A flash of light went off and Corrin was blasted back, sliding all the way to her throne.

"Who dares raise a hand to me?!" she yelled.

"You did well Severa." A hand helped me stand "I'm pleased with your work here, I'll reward you when we return home."

"Seeing you in the flesh is reward for me." I bowed "Praise to you Lady Robin."

I looked up and saw Robin standing there in radiant glory, Lissa was with her. Lady Robin looked so beautiful…so perfect.

"Who are you." Corrin said staring her fellow Goddess down.

"The true Goddess of Sexuality and Love." Robin smirked "Here to teach a lesson to an annoying interloper."

"You, a Goddess of Sexuality, don't make me Laugh." Corrin scoffed "I'm the true Goddess."

"There can only be one, quit now and submit to me." Robin said "And I may go easy on you."

"To quote your little spy." Corrin smirked back "As if I'd ever pray to a useless Goddess like you."

"Very well." Robin smiled, her eyes glowing their brilliant white "We'll have to settle this the hard way."

Magic filled the air, light and dark, magic ready to clash, then both Goddess darted forward.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- A Clash for Godly Supremacy.**

**I've already got an idea about which Goddess I want to win but I thought I'd run a poll and let you guys vote for a bit, go cast a vote.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Battle of the Goddesses

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I quickly began gathering magic, things were about to get messy fighting another Goddess.

"Severa, Lissa." I warned "Keep your heads down, with spells flying I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay." They both nodded.

"Last chance Corrin." I said focusing on her "Submit to me the easy way."

"Never."

"HRAA!"

"HYA!"

* * *

**Severa's POV**

Robin and Corrin both let out blasts of lightning, they clashed in the air, crackling and sending out side bolts. Lissa and I flipped a table and ducked behind it or cover as the two Goddesses clashed with magic.

Around us the other girls were yelling and running trying to not get hit by the magic bolts shooting through the air. It was a dazzling sight, the two beautiful idols od sexuality using their magic to fight for supremacy, it was a sight for the ages.

The girls fleeing were bouncing about, their breasts slapping around, it was an erotic sight.

"GRAA!" Robin pushed her magic out harder, making the clashing beam fight closer to Corrin's body.

A stray bolt shot out of the clashing spells and zapped right into a bystander, Ophelia.

"Oh…OHHHH!" the girl moaned as her already large chest ballooned out even more, bigger and bigger until she could no longer stand they grew so heavy.

"I see why Robin told us to be careful!" I yelled over the zapping magic "A stray shot and who knows what could happen to you!"

"UGH!" Soleil groaned as her cock grew as big as a table when she got hit with the Goddess' loose magic.

"I doubt it'll be too bad if you get hit." Lissa reassured me "Robin can just change you back."

"Look out!" I warned too late and a stray bolt arced around the table and shocked Lissa.

"HAA!" she moaned "OHH!"

Lissa's body seemed tight, I saw her clothes tearing as her muscles bulged and her height went up a few feet, bulging pecs, stronger biceps and abs.

"Oh…wow." Lissa rubbed her washboard abs "I really hope Robin can fix this, the Amazon look isn't really for me."

"We better hope she ends this fight soon." I said "Before more people end up misshape…and I get any hornier."

"So you're horny." Lissa smirked pumping her upper body, bouncing her tits with her pecs "Like what you see."

I gulped as Lissa pushed me down and slammed her cock into me.

"OHHH!" I moaned as she hugged me with her strong arms "FUCK!"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"We should end this!" I said pushing Corrin back "People are getting caught in our crossfire, and look, you can't hold a candle to me."

"NGH!" she grunted pushing back.

"Give up." I walked closer "Surrender to me."

"GRRAH!"

Corrin let off a force blast and staggered me.

"RAH!" she dove forward and tackled me "HYA!"

She pulled back with a punch and I held my arm up, blocking her with magic.

"You are no match for me." I said flipping her over and tearing off her robes of dark light "Since you refuse to just surrender I'll have to dominate you the hard way."

I snapped my fingers and chains of light tied down Corrin's arms, legs and neck.

"End of the line Corrin." I smirked.

"Old hag." She spat struggling.

"I may be an Immortal Goddess but I'm only really in my early twenties." I smirked moving her heavy testicles out of the way and dispelling my robes.

I slapped my thick dick against hers "Prepare to be dominated by the superior Goddess, did you seriously plan to beat my on your first day as a Holy Being, I have months of experience."

"HAAAA!" Corrin moaned as I inserted myself into her godly pussy.

I started rolling my hips, using my masterful knowledge of the female body to instantly find her g-spot, the bulbous tip of my monster cock rubbing against it. Corrin hissed and squirmed as I laid in more, my tits smothering her face, her own large breasts rubbed against the bottom of my breasts and belly.

"You do have a sexy body." I smirked as I railed Corrin, slowly sapping her strength and power.

_Once I cum in here, she'll be under me._

"Hmm" I felt someone pulling on my wide hips.

I saw a woman with long blue hair and large breasts.

"The prophet girl." I sighed "You shouldn't involve yourself in the affairs of the Gods human."

I grabbed her and yanked her around before taking her cock into my mouth, covering it in a thick coat of saliva that enhanced her pleasures. Now I had a Goddess and her Prophet, it was a good day. The Azura woman were both moaning, submitting to me.

"Oh!" Azura moaned "OHH GODDESS YES!"

The girl screamed and filled my mouth with her delicious semen. I took it all in one big gulp before turning to Corrin, my cock still slamming into her.

"Give yourself to me." I said "your friend already has and I bet the others will too, with no believers you'll lose your power."

"Tsk." Corrin clicked her tongue.

"UGH!" I grunted giving her a powerful thrust "Here it comes!"

"HAAA!" Corrin let out a shrill screech as she orgasmed, blasting out a thick rope of cum and tightening her fleshy insides.

"OHHH!" I moaned feeling my power surge "OHH!"

I felt my body shake as I came inside of Corrin I took a moment to regain my compose, one more befitting of a Goddess.

"Now Corrin." I caressed the girls cheek "If you pledge yourself to me as my minor God I will let you keep your power."

I stood tall in the room, I left Corrin in thought as I started fix some of the changed caused by our magic fire fight, including making Lissa soft and cute again.

"Severa, Lissa let's go." I said walking out "Back to our world."

As we walked away the women parted like the seas for me, all bowing in reverence to my glory, I defeated their Goddess they worshiped me now, as I got to the end of the room Corrin was there.

She dropped to one knee, her huge tits pressing into her legs.

"Praise to you, Lady Robin." She said "True Goddess of Sexuality and Love."

"Fufufu." I laughed "Good girl."

I opened a rift back to our world "Come along all of you, back to my world."

"Oh and Severa when we get home I have to reward you for your hard work on this mission."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**For those wondering the poll ended Robin-24, Corrin 12**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Champion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"The Goddess has returned!" my worshippers cleared the way as I walked through.

"Who are all these people?" Maribelle asked looking at the group of women behind me.

"Members of my flock." I smiled.

"I'm glad to see new converts." Annabelle smiled "We prayed that whole time you were gone."

"I know I could feel it." I smiled "Thank you all."

"Do you see?" I asked Corrin as we walked through "This is my congregation, the one for a true Goddess."

"It's unlike mine." She frowned.

"Yours was too forceful." I said "I was blessed to be a Goddess whereas you made yourself one, do you know understand the difference in our abilities?"

"Yes my Goddess." She bowed "Forgive my insolence, my eyes have been opened."

"Good." I smiled walking off "Everyone this is Corrin, a goddess from the other dimension, consider her one of my Demigods."

I got to my throne in the prayer room and sat down, people gradually came in to pray to me, I smiled upon them but grew tired.

"Maribelle, Lissa." I told my two aids "I'm retiring for the day, please summon Severa to my chambers, I believe it's time I reward her."

"Of course." Maribelle bowed.

"We'll get her right away." Lissa bowed too.

I walked off, my wide birthing god hips swaying all the way. I got to my private room, a room no one is to enter without my explicate permission. I dispelled my light robes and sat on my bed.

I felt a presence approaching and heard a knock.

"Lady Robin?"

"Come in Severa." I called.

"HA!" she gasped entering "You're naked!"

"No need to cover your eyes child." I said "You may look upon me in all my radiance."

"I can't, I'm not worthy!" she bowed.

"Fufufu." I laughed deeply, my large chest shaking around "You've earned the right to see me like this."

She nervously opened her eyes and looked at my naked body, my large breasts, my thick cock…all of my glory.

"Come sit." I told her patting the bed.

Severa walked over, trembling with nerves, she sat and I smiled at her.

"You did well on your mission in the other world." I said.

"No, you had to come save me, I let you down." She frowned.

"Nonsense." I smiled "You stood up and declared your reverence for me even with your life in danger, you relayed information as requested and tried to stop Corrin from ascending, I'm pleased."

"Lady Robin." She blushed at my praise.

"You completed a the most dangerous mission I ever sent a follower on." I said "You've earned a reward."

"Milady you don't have to!"

"I insist." I smiled "Anything you'd like within my power, larger breasts, more fertile semen…anything. Think carefully because this is one wish limit."

Severa looked to be thinking it over before she hummed and nodded.

"Can I…have you?" she blushed.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have sex with you?" she asked "For my reward I would like to fuck you."

I laughed deeply and laid back.

"Very well…take your prize."

I spread my legs and moved my testicles out of the way, showing her my godly pussy. Severa was nervous as she lined her cock up with my hole, but she slowly pushed forward, entering me.

"OHHHH!" she moaned nearly cumming instantly "I've never felt…anything this good! It's mind-numbing, I can barely stay conscious!"

She slowly started to work her hips, gradually fucking me, my heavy MM-cup breasts rolled on my chest, slapping around slowly as I rocked my body to gently move into Severa.

_It's been so long since I was the one getting fucked…how nostalgic._

"OHH Lady Robin!" Severa moaned "You're so warm, and perfectly tight, I can't keep it up I'm going to…OHHH!"

I felt my pussy quiver as Severa started cumming inside me, just a few ropes at first but soon a gushing torrent of semen.

"OHHH!" Severa moaned "LADY ROBIN! What's happening! I can't…I can't stop cumming!"

"Yes Severa." I moaned "Give me everything, all your cum, every drop!"

Severa went slack jawed moaning as she came, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolling back in her head, a state of pure ecstasy.

"UGHH OHHH!" Severa groaned, cumming for nearly five minutes straight "Ha…ha…" she finally was able to pull out, falling back on her soft bottom.

"HUH?!" she gasped "My penis!"

I smirked, it was far bigger, well over a foot long and her testicles had swollen to near cantaloupe size.

"Good, now that's a sword befitting of a Goddess' Champion." I smiled shaking my breast with my hand to make milk collect on the tip "Now let's complete your inauguration as my Champion."

Severa leaned forward somewhat nervously before placing her lips over my hard lactating nipple, gradually drinking it.

Her breasts slowly grew even bigger and her nipples began dripping milk as she gained K-cup tits. Her butt shook and got nice and plump and finally her muscles toned up just a bit to be sexy with abs and biceps.

"Ohh!" she moaned falling back "I feel…so strong."

Severa flexed her bicep.

"You look wonderful, my champion." I smiled "You now have more strength, more magical power, you milk can heal wounds, just drink some and you can regenerate injuries and your semen is far more fertile than before."

"T-Thank you for this blessing." Severa bowed "I'll use this power to benefit you Lady Robin."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**I need ideas for people and pairings, Fates and Awakening pairings. Or you can suggest scenarios for Robin to use her godly influence on, just leave so suggestions!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Manakete

_Italics indicate thinking_

**End of the chapter gets a little goofy so be warned.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"You've come to me with a special request?" I asked Tiki and Nowi.

"Yes Milady." Tiki bowed, her large breasts almost spilling out of her dress "We wish to return the Manakete to prominence but there are so few left breeding would be difficult."

"We've been sending prayers hoping that you might bless us." Nowi bowed as well, her large knockers bouncing together.

"Please return the Manakete to glory with your most holy seed." Tiki added.

"You wish for me to sire you children so that your half breed race may once more return to existence?" I asked in clarification.

"Yes." Tiki and Nowi said in chores.

"Very well, it is thanks to the powers of a Manakete, her ability to converse with the Divine Dragon, that I was able to become my true godly self, in return I shall impregnate the both of you."

I stood up and dispelled my robes, my heavy breasts sagging and my butt shaking.

I slowly stroked myself "Come, who shall I seed first?"

"Me, Me!" Nowi jumped up and down, her wonderful chest slapping with the motion.

I hugged the womanly dragon, reaching back to grab her ass. I lifted the once childish dragon up and slammed her down on my hard erection.

"OHHH!" she moaned "ROBIN!"

"UGH!" I lifted her up and down and started fucking her.

My heavy balls shook around as I fucked her. Nearby Tiki was laying back furiously stroking her dick with one hand and fingering her own pussy with the other. I felt the wonderful smells and sounds of sex fill my body, these two were offering their prayers to me as I fucked one of them. I was going to fill Nowi with my sperm and then Tiki, soon they'd both be pregnant with god like dragon babies.

"Robin! Oh Robin harder please!" Nowi moaned rocking up and down her ass shaking and slamming down more and more "This is the best sex I've ever had!"

I slammed Nowi into the wall and fucked her even harder. I felt my balls slowly start clenching and begin to fill Nowi's womb with spunk.

I pulled her off my cock and walked over to Tiki, my prophet Manakete raised her backside to me and I happily accepted her invite, slowly sliding her dick into me.

"MMMMM!" she moaned "Ohh Milady!"

"Yes Tiki." I moaned "Take me into you, take all of my girth."

I powerfully pumped my cock into Tiki's pussy, her ass would clap and her tits would sway in response. My own MM cup tits wobbled slightly. I looked over and saw my cum was still splooging out of Nowi's freshly fucked pussy.

Tiki was rocking back and forth into my length, making my moan with her, I felt her faith fill my body with energy, I doubled my speed and started fucking her at a superhuman speed.

"OHH!" she moaned "Yes, Yes, YESSS! MY GODDESS!"

Tiki screamed out to me as she started climaxing and I responded with a hot load of my cum, a torrent of white seamen flowing into her.

"Phew." I pulled out and went back to sit in my chair "That was wonderful."

"Thank you Goddess." Tiki bowed.

"Thanks." Nowi bowed with her.

The two of them both had my cum running down their legs and I held my hands up.

"Let's proceed to step two." I smiled.

"Huh-OHHH!" they both started moaning as their bellies expanded slightly.

They both laid on their backs as their bellies grew and they spread their legs.

"OHH it's…coming!" Nowi moaned as her lips parted.

"UGH!" Tiki groaned as she started pushing out an egg.

"OHHH! GODDESS!" Nowi moaned as she laid an egg before standing up and squatting to push out more.

"FAAAA!" Tiki moaned as a clutch of eggs began to build under her.

Egg after egg, green, blue and red the two kept laying until nearly 50 were piled up around each other them.

"Ha…ha…oh…" Tiki moaned "Oh dear, I hadn't dreamed of this many."

"This is…a lot." Nowi sighed "Uhh…how am I gonna take care of all these hatchlings?"

"You'll manage, besides once they hatch in a few weeks I can accelerate them to sufficient adulthood." I smiled "The Manakete will spread in no time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Soleil and Ophelia go to pray to Robin.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Growth Spurts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"OHH Soleil!" I moaned as she motor boated me.

"I just can't get enough of your huge tits Ophelia." She said digging her fingers into my soft breast flesh "Other girls in this new world have great racks but yours will always be my favorite."

"I feel the same about this amazing cock of yours." I said stroking her "There are bigger ones around but yours is my favorite."

Soleil stopped ravaging my cleavage and laid her head to rest on my pillowy bust. The two of us cuddling closer. While there are many other girls and we do occasionally spread out we always end up with each other more often than not, true lovers.

"Hey, remember when the Goddesses were clashing and you got hit by that stray spell?" Soleil poked my breasts "Your tits got so huge you couldn't even stand up."

"You were no better." I laughed "You had a penis bigger than a table."

"That was pretty sweet when we looked like that." Soleil giggled "I kinda wish I had gotten to use that huge cock."

"You liked that, you couldn't even walk." I said.

"Are you saying you didn't like that rack you had?" she smirked.

"Well I never said that." I blushed "They were quite sensitive, if not cumbersome. If you wanted to keep that humongous penis so bad you should have just asked to not be fixed."

"Well…what if we do?" Soleil smiled "Let's just pray to Lady Robin and ask her to change us back."

"The Goddess has better things to do." I laughed, my melon like breasts wobbling in response.

"Well it can't hurt to just ask." Soleil sat up "Come on!"

Soleil dragged me across the temple village to the Shrine of Love. We had to wait a while before we could enter the shrine to see the Goddess.

"Glory to you Lady Robin." We bowed and prayed to her.

"Raise your heads." She said "What is it you seek of me my children?"

"Milady do you remember when some of us were hit by crossfire during your duel with Lady Corrin?" Soleil asked.

"Yes I recall; some people were turned into less than stellar or desired." Robin sighed laying her head in her soft hands.

"Well…could you turn Ophelia and I back?" she asked.

"You…wish to turn back?" she asked "I could do that but for what reason?"

"Just because it's fun." Soleil laughed "Please."

"Very well if it's what you want, but you two are responsible for finding out how to get around." She said "HYA!"

Soleil and I both moaned as we started growing. I felt my chest getting heavy, I started to fall forward due to the sudden shift in weight. My top ripped open as my tits got too big to contain. I laid on my belly as my breasts grew as large as beds, I felt so much pleasure as things were pushed out of my way.

Soleil was in a similar situation, her pants shredded by her tree trunk cock. The thickness was unbelievable. I managed to swing my tent sized tits over and wrap up her cock, feeling it grow in my cleavage.

"HAAA!" Soleil moaned as she stopped growing and sprayed out cum like a hose.

"I hope you girls are happy." Robin smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Corrin's Test

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"A test?" I asked looking down on the town in the mountains.

"Correct, I want to see if you can properly manage your Goddess powers." Robin said "So I've brought you here, to Yusofa Village. You have one night, I want you to make the dreams of these people come true."

"All these in one night?" I asked.

"Afraid you won't pass." She smirked.

"I'll show you how good of a Goddess I am." I huffed "This is nothing."

"Good, I'll be back in the morning to see how you did." Robin smiled teleporting away "And if you pass I may let you keep this town for your own private tests."

"Okay…" I took a breath and looked at the page "Let's start at the top, I've gotta change 6 people overnight, it's a tall task, first up is Mrs. Faliber."

I warped across the quiet town, it was dark and everyone had long since gone to bed. I slipped myself into the home of an elderly women. Robin had provided me with some descriptions so I'd know who they were.

"Seems her husband recently passed away and her family lives far away and never visits her." I frowned "That's sad, maybe she just needs a new spark."

I charged some magic and zapped the woman, her old age slowly faded away and her wrinkly skin became smooth and soft, her hair regained color burning into a dark red hue. Her sagging breasts firmed and grew into two round F-cup breasts while her ass softened and grew plump. Soon it was no longer an old women sleeping in the bed, it was a hot twenty-year-old maiden wearing a nightgown that was far too large for her now thin frame.

"She's good." I smirked "I made her look good too, onto the next one."

This time I warped to the house of a newlywed couple, the Haracs. The two youngsters had recently gotten married and now, not even a week in, they were on the rocks.

"Seems the new husband is a little too dominant with the bride." I giggled "I've got an idea to teach him a lesson."

I found the two sleeping in bed and cast my spell on them, Cindy's, the wife, breasts grew a little larger, just a cup size or two, the husband was the real show. Jason, the husband was quite a sight, his hair was getting long, his skin softening all over as his chest rose into two big sexy G-cup tits with pointy nipples, down below their crotches were shifting, Jason's fading to nothing while Cindy's puffed out.

"Let's see how he likes it when she gets rougher with him." I giggled "One more, here we go."

This time I was on a farm on the Lancaster Farm on the edge of town, this dairy farm was owned by a mother and her two young daughters. Recently they've fallen on some hard times because the cows are running dry, fortunately that's why I'm here.

"HYUP!" I zapped all three.

"HMM…" they all moaned in their sleep.

Janice, the mother, was growing much larger breasts, nearly as big as mine, the nipples big and pushing against her nightgown, dark spots appearing around them. Her younger twin daughters Heather and Gwen were both growing up a bit, becoming young women, their sleeping shirts popped open as they two gained large breasts a few sizes smaller than their mother, long blonde hair falling down their faces and over their tits.

"Well I finished early, let's see what Robin thinks in the morning."

* * *

**The following Morning.**

"Well let's start your review." Robin said "We'll start with Mrs. Faliber."

Robin and I activated a spell that would hide our presence and then warped around town. We arrived at the old woman's house and could already hear moans from the outside.

"Oh Harder, oh yes harder!" a woman's voice moaned.

Robin and I watched the young Mrs. Faliber getting railed from behind by a handsome, toned young man.

"I never knew Mrs. F had such a hot young Granddaughter." The man grunted.

"Yeah I-Oh fuck- don't come around much, but Granny moved to my parent's place so I'm gonna be living here now." She moaned with a smirk.

"Well Leona." The man grabbed her ass as he fucked her "I'll make sure to deliver the news to you every morning if this will be the payment."

"HMM." She moaned as her tits flopped around "That can be arranged."

"She seems happy, good start." Robin said "But you still have to pass the other two."

Next we visited the Newlyweds, again moans could be heard before we got inside. Inside Cindy had her husband on his girly knees, sucking her new fat cock and shaking his tits around it.

"You like that don't you slut." Cindy moaned "Julie the little bitch sucks my cock, not so easy when your small is it. Take this!"

"MHHM!" her new wife moaned as her mouth was flooded with hot spunk, the first of many loads they'd share as a couple.

"Seems their relationship has rekindled, for better or worse." Robin laughed "Good job again, one last check and you'll pass."

"The last one is my proudest." I smiled as we warped to the outskirts of town.

We arrived at the farm and entered quietly, the sight was something to behold, two young twins pulling on their mother's giant breasts, draining her milk into buckets.

"Oh…it feels so good." Janice moaned "Don't stop girls, keep milking Mama."

"We told you." Gwen laughed pinching her mother's tit "We look alike now; we're not twins anymore we're triplets."

"Gwen's right Janice." Heather smiled "We're sisters now, and once we finish milking you, you've gotta milk us."

The girls all had milk collecting on their hard, thumb sized nipples.

"Once we get a few more buckets we'll bottle and sell it, no one has to know we're the cow." Janice moaned "The Goddess has blessed us, she heard our prayers and saved the farm."

"Excellent job." Robin smiled "You made everyone happy and smile, you pass with flying colors."

"Thanks."

"You're still a young Goddess but you do have true promise Corrin." She smiled "Keep practicing with this town when you'd like too."

"Thank you, Lady Robin." I bowed "Had you not defeated me I never would have seen this light."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see Robin and her flock engage in.**

**Till Next Time! Praise the Goddess!**

 


	38. Sex with Myself

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Tharja's POV**

"Interesting." I reached out and cupped Rhajat's big tits "Despite us being versions of each other from different universes we don't have the same body"

"Are you jealous because I'm bigger?" she smirked.

"As if, if I desired to I could ask Robin to bless me to be larger." I huffed looking at the younger girl's rounder breasts.

"Is there a reason you call me here?" she asked "I doubt you just wanted to squeeze my tits."

"Actually I did." I smirked "I'm curious since the two of us are nearly the same."

I pinched her nipples and made her moaned.

"I'm fascinated by the idea of having sex with myself."

"Fufufu." She laughed grabbing my cock "that turns me on too."

The two of us stood there squeezing our soft breasts and stroking each other's cocks casually. I moaned as I felt my nipples get hard with pleasure, Rhajat twisting her wrist as she pumped my cock.

"HMM Your hands are something else." I moaned.

"Yours aren't bad either." She panted, chest jiggling with every breath.

I leaned forward and pushed my chest against hers, our tits smashing together, nipples digging into our skin. I felt my dick getting harder and harder as I moaned with need, I saw Rhajat's big wide hips and lost it, bending her over the desk and rubbing my cock against her pussy.

"FAAA!" she moaned as I pushed into her and started thrusting.

"OHH!" I moaned with her, my tits bouncing around.

I reached out and squeezed one of her tits roughly as I fucked her harder, the two of us were both letting out similar moans.

"OH your cock's so big!" she moaned "Don't stop, Ohh fuck me!"

"Such sexy nipples!" I popped one of her tits into my mouth "HMM!"

"Yes! Suck my tits, suck my big fat tits!" she yelled louder as my thick cock railed her.

"I guess there are some advantages to you having bigger breasts than me." I smirked flicking my tongue over her nipple.

"Ha…ha…" she moaned more and more as her pussy clenched down "OHHH!"

"AHHHH!" I moaned busting inside of her, pumping thick ropes of cum into her pussy.

* * *

**Cordelia's POV**

"Oh wow…amazing." I groaned.

I looked down at Caledori wrapping her big tits around my cock and sucking me off. The girl who looked just like me, only fortunate to develop breasts instead of my other features.

"You're wonderful Caledori." I sighed rubbing her head "I love you being here."

"HMMM!" she bobbed her head before letting my cock out of her mouth "there's so much I can learn from you."

"I don't know." I sighed "With those hooters I could learn more from you."

"Thank you." She blushed shaking her chest to milk my cock.

I sighed, leaned my head back and got sucked off expertly. I moaned and rubbed Caledori's head as she deepthroated me, gagging on my girth. I felt the younger girl cup my balls and tickle them, trying to make me cum.

"Yes that's it." I moaned "Oh yes…here it comes! AHHH!"

Ropes of thick sticky cum shot out and splattered against Caledori's breasts, she hefted her tits up and licked them clean, savoring the flavor of my cum.

"Haa…" I sighed gently stroking myself "The camp just gets more exciting every day. The Holy Day coming up will be wonderful."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- It's a Holy Day Celebration (Leave some fun ideas!)**

**Till Next Time! Praise The Goddess!**

 


	39. Champion Spar

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Severa's POV**

"HRAA!" I slashed my sword at the dummy on the training field.

"Training again?" Robin walked by.

"Yes Milady." I bowed "I still need to make sure I don't get lack with the power you've blessed me with as your champion."

"Very good." She smiled and began to walk off.

I went back to my training, my body jiggling around, my breasts, butt and cock barely contained by my chainmail bikini, my tight core on display.

"Severa!" Kjelle walked up to me with Rinkah.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?" I asked stabbing my sword into the ground and resting on it, one hand on my wide hips.

"You are Lady Robin's champion but you never use your strength." Rinkah said, her muscles outweighing mine "Why do you waste the day training."

"Because I'm not do getting stronger for the Goddess." I told her.

"I can't accept that you of all people is supposed to be the strongest non-God in the commune." Kjelle said.

"Hmph." I picked my sword up "I don't have time to waste on bratty girls like you."

"Don't walk away!" Kjelle demanded.

"Severa why don't you challenge them to a duel." Lady Robin said having observed the embarrassing argument "If they doubt your strength than just show it too them, they only want you to prove that you are right to protect me, they just want what's best for me."

"Yes My Goddess." I bowed "Alright you two, I'll show you the strength of Lady Robin's Champion!"

The three of us assembled on the training field, Lady Robin standing near to observe our duel. I raised my sword as Kjelle took up a lance and Rinkah a large club, soon the two were charging me together and I had to defend myself.

I blocked the club with my sword and slid my hips to the side to avoid the lance. I raised my sword and swung it high to push the two back. I charged in, my body jiggling in the chest and rear I pushed Rinkah back as Kjelle stabbed forward at me and clipped my waist.

"Ha." I hissed stepping back at I started to bleed a little.

"Champion takes the first hit." Kjelle smirked "Now to strike while your wounded!"

"Who said I was wounded." I said pulling out one of my heavy tits and popping it into my mouth "HMM!"

I started socking and soon creamy milk filled my mouth and my wound healed and closed.

"What?!" Kjelle gasped before charging in "RAHH!"

"See this is my powers as Champion." I smirked as I made my hand glow "Now learn your place!"

I punched her square in the stomach and my friend fell to her knees.

"OHHH!" she moaned whipping her cock out and started jerking off.

"What are you doing!" Rinkah yelled.

"Can't…stop!" she moaned "Too horny!"

I jumped forward, my tits slapping down into Rinkah's face and felling her.

"Do you see now, there's a reason I'm Lady Robin's Champion" I stood tall "You two are nothing compared to me!"

"Now there's no reason to gloat me dear." Lady Robin walked over "You two showed great promise, Severa why don't you take these two under your wing."

"But Lady Robin-."

"I am not the only Goddess here." She said "The others may need champions one day but no one is strong enough, perhaps by being your apprentices they can grow to be worthy."

I bowed "Yes Miss."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Soleil and Ophelia offer gift to their Goddess.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Forrest

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"HNGH!" I grunted as Ophelia licked the slit of my huge dick head, the swollen cap too big to fit in her mouth "I can't…I'm gonna cum!"

"Shower me with it." She smiled resting her giant tits on the bed.

"Excuse me you two." Maribelle walked in.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming, my cock gushing torrents of thick cum that sprayed out like a geyser and covered Ophelia's breasts and nearly took out Maribelle's eye.

"Uck." She hissed cleaning some off her face "Just cause the Goddess blessed you two with such amazing endowments doesn't mean you should use them so callously."

"Sorry." I laughed.

"It's besides the point, Lady Robin has summoned the two of you, come at once." She demanded.

"Okay just let us clean up and get dressed." Ophelia told her as she left.

The two of us wiped off the cum before preparing to leave, I put my tunic on over my head before laying a large sling down and hefting my massive male package into it before hauling the straps over my shoulder so I could carry my huge junk while Ophelia did something similar with her titanic tits, struggling to get her tunic on over them before we walked to the Goddess Temple, Ophelia arching her back to support her chest while I walked bowlegged to compensate for my cock and balls, the pains of having extra large proportions.

"You summoned us." We both bowed before the Goddess, the purple haired woman clad in robes of white light.

"Thank you for coming ladies." She smiled kindly at us.

"What is it you need of us?" we both asked.

"Well thanks to the magic of Tharja, Rhajat and Nyx I've been able to catalyze and harness my powers to create a portal back to your original world." She said gesturing to the wall where an arch glowed blue and a hole in space appeared, the blue portal wavy with energy but it was a clear picture of Hoshido and Nohr's world.

"Incredible." I gasped.

"But what role do we play in this?" Ophelia asked.

"I need to send you two there to retrieve something for me." She smiled "Well someone actually, someone with incredible sexual and magical potential."

"Okay leave it to us." I nodded "Who is it we have to get?"

"You know him well." She smirked.

"Him?" I asked.

"I want you to bring the one called Forrest to me." She said gesturing to the portal.

"For what reason?" Ophelia asked.

"That is of no concern to you." Robin said sternly "Just retrieve the boy if you would."

"Of course." We both bowed before grunting to stand up straight and walking thought the portal, arriving in Valla castle.

"Come on let's get going." I waddled off. Ophelia close behind.

_I wonder what reason Robin could have for Forrest, I mean he is cute and all but what could she need him for?_

* * *

**Later**

It took us a couple of days to get to the fort where Forrest currently resided and sure enough he was shocked to see us.

"My dear what happened to you two." He gasped.

"We found God." Ophelia smiled.

"And now our God want's you." I smiled at him.

"I see, well I suppose I can here this Goddess out." He smiled "Lead the way ladies."

* * *

**Later**

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Forrest bowed to Robin.

"My what a kind sweet young boy." She smiled "I knew I was right to summon you."

"What did you need Forrest for?" I asked.

"We need another strong cleric in our ranks." She explained "And Forrest has much potential to be one of my high priestesses."

"So I've been selected for a higher calling by a Goddess." He blushed trying not to stare and the Fertility Goddess endless curves "But I have no history in your faith and by the brief look I got at your temple I don't quite fit in."

"You have no reason to fear fitting in." Robin stood up and walked up to the boy "If you wish to accept this calling, come rest your head in my bosom."

Robin's beautiful robes dispelled as Forrest stepped up to her, accepting his calling. The Goddess large hefty bosom jiggled softly and began to leak milk, she guided the boy's head to her nipple and had him drink, he slowly stepped back as his body was filled with energy, his skin glowing a soft yellow.

"HMM!" Forrest moaned as his frail body shifted and changed.

His pants slowly filled out as his butt grew and grew into a sexy rump, the pink puffy pants ripping and allowing his new fat ass to spill free, Forrest face softened as his features became even more feminine and his lips grew plump and pouty, his brown hair fell longer, the curls growing and enhancing. His top tented and stretched as he grew an amazing pair of K-cup breasts that just oozed sexy, lastly his surprisingly large penis grew even bigger and his testicles got heavy, below them a small slit opened and soon Forrest was no longer a boy masquerading as a girl but a full blow Futanari.

"How do you feel Forrest?" Robin asked as the newly born High Priestess stood up, revealing she had grown a couple of feet, now forcing me to look up at her.

"Haaa." She sighed running her hands through her hair "My, My I feel wonderful, so free, so perfect, so complete."

"I'm glad you like it." Robin smiled "Soleil, Ophelia consider yourselves aids to the new Priestess."

"Yes My Goddess." We both said.

"Come my darlings." Forrest said walking by and caressing our endowments "I wish to hold rites in the Temple, I'll require your aid to prepare."

"Yes Milady." We both followed him.

"I'm taking it that you like it here?" I asked.

"Yes." Forrest said in a seductive tone "I feel like I've finally become my true self, Soleil could you retrieve me some robes, and Ophelia gather the community for some prayers."

"Yes!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Demigoddess of Breasts has some time with one of the Hoshidan Princesses.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Breast Size

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucina's POV**

"Hmm." I smiled as someone entered my shrine "Ah, you are Princess Hinoka correct?"

"Yes, you're Lucina right, the Demigoddess of Breasts?" she asked.

"Yes, could you tell." I smirked patting my massive bust "What can I do for you?"

"Is it true that you can control the size of women's breasts?" she asked.

"I have some power in that realm." I smiled "Why are you looking to become larger?"

"Actually, I wanna be smaller." She admitted.

"Whatever for?" I asked "You have such a beautiful bust.

"Yeah but they're heavy and constantly get in the way." She groaned fixing her dress "They're more trouble than they're worth."

"But you're only a J-Cup." I noted "There are far larger women around here. Every day I listen to the prayers of young girls wishing to be as big as you are, yet you want me to take such beautiful breasts out of this world?"

"But-."

"Here look at the reflecting pool." I waved my arm "This is a village dedicated to my worship, Fuchsias Village."

Hinoka was shocked at the picture in the water, the village's females all had massive breasts even bigger than hers, she was amazed some could walk they were so incredibly busty.

"This is my personal project, the most beautiful girl in the village." I smiled zooming in on a house.

"Whoa…" Hinoka gasped as she saw the girl.

"This is Rochelle." I smiled "The pride and joy of my powers."

The young girls breasts were gigantic, she was only 16 but she was sporting ZZ-cups, massive breasts that were so heavy she couldn't move.

"And you know what." I smiled "She adores her breasts, she still prays for them to get bigger."

I asked Hinoka to accompany me to the bath and had her wash my godly bust, her hands rubbing against the flesh and cleaning the orbs.

"Breasts are one of the first symbols of womanliness." I told her "Please just keep yours for a little longer, I promise you'll grow to love them, and if you still truly dislike them in a few months I will shrink them for you."

"Thank you." She bowed.

As Hinoka turned to leave I smiled and waved my hand, her breasts jiggled just slightly, I don't think she even noticed.

"Let's see how you learn to love those with a little extra size." I moaned feeling myself getting hard and the thought of Hinoka's growing breasts "I can't believe she would actually want to get rid of those amazing breasts, personally I would never want to go back to my smaller look."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Leave some Ideas for the Future.**

**Just a short little update this time.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	42. Prophet of Corrin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Do you need anything?" Flora asked me.

"No we're fine." Robin smiled at my aid "You girls can leave us."

Lissa and Maribelle, Robin's aids, and Flora and Felicia, my aids, left us and no sooner where they out of the room when Robin made a move on me.

"Oh Goddess Robin." I moaned as she rubbed my crotch through my dress.

"I can feel your skill." She smiled "You're powers are growing stronger everyday."

"It's all thanks to you." I moaned as she leaned down and started sucking my cock "HMM!"

I groaned as Robin bobbed her head up and down, her meaty tits jiggling around softly as she slurped my shaft. I casually rubbed my tits to increase my pleasure, my nipples rubbing against the palms of my hands.

"I have something I want you to do Corrin." Robin told me."

"Another test?" I sighed as I felt my cock starting to approach climax.

"Not quite." She smiled flicking her tongue over the shaft.

"Haa!" I gasped "HMM!"

"Yes cum first." Robin snickered.

"UGH!" I groaned as my hefty balls churned "OHHHH!"

I blasted godly cum all over Robin's face, the senior goddess smiling at me.

"You see your powers are growing as more and more people follow you as a godly symbol." Robin explained "But it's not enough, you need to spread the word, create a prophet to speek your word to the people."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Just imbue them with a drop of your power." She smiled "Trust my you'll understand how when the time comes."

* * *

**Later**

Robin said I had to make someone into my prophet, and I instantly knew who I wanted to be my voice.

"Azura." I smiled walking up to the busty blue haired babe.

"Corrin." She turned to my, breasts swinging in her dress "How can I help you-MHH"

I leaned in and immediately started kissing Azura, forcing myself on her.

"OHHH!" She moaned as I pulled her dress open and squeezed one of her tits.

"I need you Azura." I whispered "To spread my word."

"Of course!" she moaned "I adore you, whatever it takes to grow you mighty name!"

I pulled out my cock and started pushing it into Azura's pussy, slowly starting to fuck her. The singer rolled into me, pushing my cock deeper into her warm insides. I felt my body jiggle and shake around, my ass clapping and my tits getting warmer and warmer as milk collected on the tip.

"HMMM!" Azura moaned sucking on my hard-thick nipples "HAA!"

Azura heated up as she was infused with my magic power, her magic power skyrocketing as she embreaced her new role as my prophet.

"Fuck me my Goddess Fuck me!" she begged "Show me your true self so I can spread your word.

"HMM!" I thrusted faster and faster "RAAAH!"

I blasted cum into Azura, her body going limp as she moaned and took in all my power, her mind adjusting to her calling.

"Goddess." She smiled nuzzling into me.

"Yes Azura." I smirked "You'll be perfect."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Robin gets a long overdue convert.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	43. Flavia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"OHH!" I moaned as Lulu kissed my breasts to pleasure me.

I was relaxing in my temple one day thinking back on how wonderful my life as a Goddess is, the followers, their prayers to me, all the exciting things I've done, it makes me feel so good. Today I was alone, Corrin off inspecting her village and preparing for the final test I was going to give her before she could truly call herself my Partner Goddess.

"My Goddess." The flaps of the cover to my room opened and Forrest walked in, his breasts bouncing around.

Forrest has taken well to being a priestess of my faith, technically he's a futanari so he has no defined gender, but the two huge melons on his chest scream female…but the massive rod between his legs says female. Most Futa affiliate with the female gender but I suppose Forrest can call himself whatever he wants.

"Yes what is it?" I sighed having Lulu stop sucking.

"There's someone here who wishes to speak to you." He said brushing his dress like robes off.

"Is there now, it's unlike you to come to me anytime a single follower wishes to meet their Goddess." I smiled "Why did you come this time?"

"This one is different." He said "She claims she knows you personally from before your ascension."

"And who might this be?" I asked "Who is it?"

"She said her name was Flavia." He bowed, his tits nearly spilling out of his dress.

"Flavia!" I smiled "Of course send her in right away!"

"I'll do just that." Forrest bowed out through the curtain "Her radiance will see you now."

The curtain opened again and the dark skinned, blonde haired woman in red armor walked in.

"Flavia!" I stood up and happily hugged her, my breasts smothering her head.

"MHMHP!" she mumbled as she was stuck.

"Oh sorry." I let her go.

"Jeez aren't you squishy these days." She laughed.

"It's been a while." I smiled.

"You've certainly changed." She noted.

"You mean all this." I ran my hands over my body "Yes, godhood has its perks."

"So you really are a Goddess." She noted.

"I take it you've heard all about me." I smirked a bit.

"It's hard not too." She sighed "You're faith has spread like wildfire, first it was just a few small sects of it here and there but before I knew it they wanted a temple to you in Ferox."

"My followers are a lively bunch." I smiled "I do hope they're not a bother?"

"No they keep their activities to their shrines." She said with a slight blush "Still hard to believe it's you their worshipping."

"Oh good, had they been an issue I could have dispatched one of my closer worshipers to guide them back to the right path." I smiled "But my real question is…why are you following me Flavia?"

"Huh?"

"A woman like you rarely puts stock in the gods." I hummed as magic began to pour off my body like a glowing light "Yet I hear your prayers to me every night."

"HMMM!" Flavia groaned as her body absorbed my energy, her armor growing tighter and tighter.

"You're a good follower Flavia so I want to reward you." I smirked as the buckles on her armor snapped and her new H-cup tits spilled free along with a nice dark bubble booty.

Her skin tensed a bit as her muscles got a little bigger and stronger and she let out a powerful moan as her new, thick cock grew out above her wet snatch.

"Yes Flavia." I hummed as she recovered from her pleasurable growth "Welcome to my holy city."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Corrin does some Mother Daughter Bonding**

* * *

**Here's a current list of ideas I have planned for the story, let me know what you like and don't like**

**-Kana and Corrin (Demigoddess Kana)**

**-Lucina and Morgan make Champions**

**-Robin and Corrin's Aides (Lissa, Maribelle, Flora, Felicia)  
**

**-Guest Suggestion- Girls with big butts**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	44. Demigoddess Kana

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

I stood before the Elder Goddess and bowed my head.

"Do you feel you're ready to begin the final test?" She asked me.

"Yes." I nodded "I feel as though I've trained my powers to a sufficient level to attempt your final trial."

"Wonderful." She smiled "Than for your final task…"

"Create a Demigod."

"I see." I frowned.

"It will take you focusing all your magical might." She said "Don't worry it shouldn't be too hard I mean I did it just a few minutes after becoming a Goddess myself. You have until the end of the day."

"Thanks." I blinked walking out.

_I have to create a being with supernatural powers, who am I supposed to select, the other Demigoddess are all from Robin's descendants so does that mean._

"Hiya Mama!" Kana smiled as I walked by her.

"Oh, hello." I smiled.

"What'cha doing?" she asked following me.

"A test for Lady Robin." I explained.

"Oh, you too sure spend a lot of time together being gods and stuff." She frowned.

"…yes." I sighed "Kana Mommy needs you to…never mind."

"No what is it I can help." She smiled.

_Ever since I first took that potion and started down this path I've been so neglectful of Kana, I don't deserve the right to make her into a Demigoddess…Goddess of Love…I can barely make enough time to love my own daughter._

"I'm sorry Kana." I frowned "I haven't been a very good mother these last few months have I?"

"No!" she said hugging me "You've just been busy I know that, first you were a Queen and then you became a Goddess, I know that I can't always come first when you have all those people looking up to you."

"Kana…" I smiled taking her hand "Come with me."

"Okay." She gave me her usual happy grin as we entered my private tent area.

The two of us went in and sat on the bed, it only took us a moment to start kissing and squeezing each other.

"I forgot you were so big Kana." I snickered rubbing her breasts.

"G-cup!" she said proudly "Although they're really small next to you Mama!"

"Fufufu." I laughed, my hefty bust jiggling around "Kana…will you become my Demigoddess?"

"Huh, that's like a mini-goddess right, like Lady Lucina and Morgan." She asked "Sure, I'll do anything for you Mama!"

"Thank you, Kana." I smiled dispelling my magic dress and lifting up one of my full powerful magic filled MM-cup tits "Come Kana, drink from my breasts like you did so long ago and join me in Godhood."

"HMMM!" I moaned as Kana started suckling on my breasts, my magic flowing out through my nipples and into my daughter.

"HAAA!" she moaned a bit as her body ascended.

Kana's hair fell out of it's bun and turned a light white color as her breasts grew another cup size to H-cup, her penis filled up a little more but then the exciting part began. Kana's butt started to get bigger, her hips wider and her cheeks plumper, soon her ass was filling up the bed and her body became very pear shaped, her now giant butt like two round pillows.

"Demigoddess of Butts." I awed at my daughter's new rump.

"Wow." She hummed rubbing it "This feels really good, I feel so much magic in me…and I feel so sexy."

"Incredible." I said kissing her bum "You look amazing Kana."

I held my thick dick in my hand and slapped it against Kana's big butt, the girl moaning with pleasure as I spread her cheeks slowly and pushed my cock into her. Kana's soft plushy butt pressed tightly against my legs and jiggled rancorously with each of my thrusts.

"OHH MAMA!" Kana moaned gripping the sheets on the bed as I slowly fucked her from behind "It's never been like this before, it's so good!"

"Oh Kana your ass is incredible!" I moaned as my balls slapped against her legs "Ha…ha…here it comes!"

"OHHHH!" Kana moaned as I filled her with my magical cum.

"That was amazing Kana." I said pulling back, my cum dripping out of Kana.

"Thank you Mama." I moaned "I'll make sure to be a good Demigoddess to you."

"I'm sure you will Kana." Robin appeared in the room "Congratulations Corrin, you've passed all my training and tests you now stand as my equal, my Partner Goddess."

"Yes." I walked over, this time not bowing "Let's do great work together Robin."

"Of course Corrin, we'll make this a word of beauty and love."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucina and Morgan decide they want Champions.**

**Till Next Time! Praise the Goddesses!**

 


	45. Champions

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucina's POV**

"You!" Princess Hinoka stormed in, her breast bouncing wildly.

"Oh hello, my you look amazing." I giggled looking at her swollen chest.

"What did you do to me, I said I wanted them smaller!" she snapped gesturing to her breasts which looked ready to rip her tunic open "So why are they getting bigger."

"Fufufu." I snickered "What are you complaining about big breasts suit you."

"I don't want them to be big they just get in the way." She hissed.

"Hinoka." I sighed "I made them bigger because it's your destiny to have big breasts, you're not meant to be a flat chested no body, you'll learn to love those tits, I know it."

"GRR!" she hissed and grumbled.

"Besides, I have a proposition for you." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Mother gave me a great idea with Severa, it got me thinking, I should have a Champion too." I said "A warrior that embodies my cause and worship, fighting on my behalf…I want you to be my Champion Hinoka, you're skilled and regal, you would suit me."

"A Demigoddess is choosing me." She blushed "I mean…how could I refuse an offer like that."

"Wonderful." I pulled one of my massive breasts free "Come…drink and complete your contract with me."

"HMMM!" Hinoka hummed kneeling down and starting to suck my tits, my magical milk filling her mouth.

"Yes…oh take it Hinoka." I moaned "Take my power."

"HAAA!" she moaned loudly as she was overcome with my glory.

Hinoka's muscles got a little buffer, but not by much, her hair got longer and reached her midback. Her breasts jiggled and started to grow more, Hinoka forced to bed over as her tits sagged and got bigger and bigger, rounder and rounder as she surpassed even me in size.

"OHHH!" she moaned falling down onto her breasts like cushions "How big are you making them?!"

"I'm not controlling their size." I smirked "All I've done is unlock your inner potential, those puppies are going to get as big as they want to. I guess deep down your body has always wanted to carry around some massive breasts."

"OHHHAAA!" Hinoka moaned as she continued to grow.

Eventually the poor girl stopped but not before she had massive W-cup breasts, they were like small futons.

"Talk about fricken massive." She sighed patting them a bit, her arms resting on the tops.

"Still you certainly embody the look for the Champion of the Demigoddess of breasts." I smirked running my hands over her monster bust.

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"Huh?" I looked up "Lucina did that, a champion, why didn't I think of that. I guess I should really get one too then, but who to pick?"

"I'd hate to sound insubordinate but I'd be more than willing to give myself to you, if that pleases you your Holiness." Princess Camilla smiled.

"Hmm, well you did bring me the information about Lucina and Hinoka." I bobbed my head from side to side as I thought "And you're pretty sexy so you'd definitely have a look I can get behind, alright let's do it Camilla you'll be my champion."

"Thank you for this honor." She smiled.

"Well…" I reached down and slowly rubbed my cock "We should get to work on the ceremony I guess."

"Of course." Camilla smiled before slowly running her wet tongue up my monster dong.

"Oh yeah." I groaned leaning back and letting Camilla service me.

My cock was too huge to fit in her mouth so Camilla used her tongue to tease me, licking my girthy shaft, tonguing the slit, sucking my heavy balls, anything she could do to bring me closer to cumming.

"YES! YES!" I gasped feeling my holy balls quake and my cock twitch "YESSS!"

I blasted out ropes and ropes of my thick sticky cum all over Camilla's face and breasts, my holy might absorbing into her.

"OHHH~" she moaned standing up "I…fell the power!"

Camilla's long lavender hair got a little more voluminous and she gained a very slight layer of muscle as well as a sexy set of six pack abs. The real show though was down lower where her pants were already splitting as her rapidly growing cock and balls dangled free.

"Oh my!" Camilla panted leaning back against the wall as she kept getting bigger and bigger "I hadn't expected it to get this big…or feel this good!"

Camilla started using both hands to jerk herself off, her cock still getting thicker and longer as she masturbated. She had already surpassed me and her cock was starting to look like a small tree while her testicles were about the size of small barrels.

"OHHH FAAAAA!" she screamed blasting out a few gallons of cum as she finally stopped growing.

"Wow." I clapped "Impressive."

"Yes…thank you for this blessing." She moaned.

* * *

**Later**

"My aren't you look absurd." Camilla teased Hinoka who was struggling to even attempt to carry her new tit meat.

"You're one to talk." Hinoka scoffed seeing Camilla's bowlegged stance from her massive dick.

"Those two will never stop trying to one up each other, will they?" I sighed.

"No, but that's not always a bad thing." My sister smirked "I think we made smart choices having these two as our champions."

"Yeah." I nodded "Well look at that."

"FUCK!" Camilla moaned as Hinoka slapped her giant tits around her cock.

"Come on I'll show you who the stronger champ is, even you won't be able to resist those tits." Hinoka taunted.

"Seems like their starting to get along, a bit at least." Lucina smiled.

"GRRR!" Camilla hissed "There's no way…I'd cum on these ridiculous saggy breasts."

"Who'd you just call saggy, look at these saggy balls!?"

"Why you!"

"RAAH!"

"Haa…" Lucina and I sighed "So much for that."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Robin and Corrin have some fun with their Aids.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	46. Attendants to the Gods

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Corrin and I were in the hot springs in our compound, relaxing as our aides washed our bodies. Lissa and Maribelle would lift up my breasts or my penis and scrub every nook and cranny of my body while Felicia and Flora did similar things to Corrin. I'm a Goddess so I'm always pure and clean so I don't really need to take a bath but it's still quite relaxing to do so.

"You girls are wonderful." I sighed happily as they rinsed out my hair.

"It's no trouble at all." Lissa said delicately washing my skin.

"It's an honor to be able to serve you." Maribelle added.

"We served Lady Corrin before, I see no reason to stop now." Flora said.

"Exactly." Felicia smiled.

"Still you all do so much for us." Corrin said as Flora washed her balls "That's why Robin and I have thought up a little way to reward the four of you."

"You don't have to." Lissa said "We're fine serving you with no thanks."

"No, we insist." I smiled letting magic leak off my body, Corrin doing the same "Now, take this gift from the Gods."

"OHHH!" "AHHH!" "HAAA!" "HMMM!"

The girls all started to moan as their bodies began to absorb the magic and change.

Lissa's DD's jiggled and wobbled as they began to increase in size, her breasts slowly growing bigger and bigger until they reached J-cups, her nipples twitched a bit before getting thicker and starting to leak droplets of milk.

Maribelle's DD-cup breasts also started to grow but hers only got as big as E-cups, for her the real show was downstairs where her already bodacious bum grew even larger and juicier to where it looked like Kana had given it too her.

Felica was next, her DD's growing into G's while her body tightened up, her muscles slowing growing larger and more powerful, her pecs strengthened and rose her chest up, her arms got thicker and packed with muscle while her juicy butt got a little more tight and toned.

Lastly was Flora who moaned loudly as her DD-cup breasts grew into bigger, bouncier F-cups, for her downstairs got a boost as her cock grew to a foot long and thick like a bottle while her balls dropped with extra weight, expanding to the size of lemons.

"I feel amazing." Lissa gasped looking at her dripping tits.

"These upgrades are certainly welcome." Maribelle blushed cupping her big ass.

"I kinda like this." Felicia flexed a bit.

"Hmm." Flora smirked stroking her cock a bit.

"You all look wonderful." I smiled.

"Lissa." Maribelle licked her lips "You smell divine."

"OHHH!" Lissa moaned as Maribelle latched onto her left tit and started suckling on her.

"Fufufu." I smirked licking her right breast.

"This tastes so sweet!" Maribelle gasped "It's…the best thing I've ever tasted!"

"You're milk will be like nectar for the gods." I smiled at her while sucking from her.

"HMPH!" Maribelle gasped when I slapped her ass.

"Such a wonderful rear end." I smirked.

"OH!" I looked over and saw Corrin getting jerked off by Felicia's powerful arms while Flora took her sister from behind.

"Seems things are just as exciting as ever." I smirked to myself.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Big Ass Club**

**This chapter was originally going to be longer but my Laptop crashed and I lost like 1/3 of the chapter and forgot what was in it P: Sorry.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	47. Big Ass Club

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Severa's POV**

I walked into the bathhouse and pulled my hair out of its cute pigtails, stripped down and checked myself out in the mirror.

"Damn I'm hot." I smirked at myself.

Thanks to Lady Robin's blessing from head to toe I was gorgeous, big round K-cup tits, long soft flowing red hair, wide hips, a long thick cock paired up with two hefty balls, and all this was without mentioning my sexy abs and biceps.

"Sexy and Strong." I flexed and kissed my biceps "Just what a Goddess' Champion should be, still I shouldn't hog this all to myself."

I gave my strong dick a few good strokes "Maybe I should find a couple of maidens and make sure my sexy looks pass on to the next generation."

I headed into the baths eager to wash up, and then I saw them, up against the wall three glorious behinds attached to ladies washing their hair. It was Charlotte, My Mother and the best of them all Maribelle.

_Seems the Ass Club his having a meeting._

I felt my dick get a little hard as I watched them, they hadn't seemed to notice me in the room yet.

"Hmm, oh Severa." Mother smiled turning around "Joining us in the baths I see."

"Something like that." I said stepping into the water "Why don't you three wash me when you're done there."

"Hey who are you ordering us around." Charlotte scoffed, her normally curly hair straight and wet.

"I'm a champion of the Goddess, I outrank you." I glared "Now get to washing."

"She's right." Maribelle came towards me with a washcloth, her wide hips swaying side to side.

"Tsk." Charlotte hissed walking over.

The three walked over and started washing my body, their soft forms occasionally pressing against me. Maribelle was washing my back, her soft bosom pressing against my back. Charlotte had my arms and chest soaped up, her hands gliding over my tits and lastly Cordelia was washing my thighs, abs and cock. I took the chance to observe all three sexy ladies, their jiggling butts and wobbling tits.

"You look great Severa." Mother commented.

"Of course I do." I huffed "I'm a champion of a deity, I need to be Sexy and Strong. As a matter of fact…"

I stood up and made my mother turn around, I grabbed my cock in one hand and started slapping her ass with it.

"I'm feeling pretty horny, and look at how wet and hard you are mother." I smirked "Getting turned on by your own daughter are you, how naughty."

"HAAA!" Mother groaned as I pushed my cock into her while leaning back on the side of the tub.

"You two aren't going anywhere." I smirked wrapping my powerful arms around their waists and dug my hands into their asses.

"HMMMHHH!" Maribelle moaned as I started forcefully kissing her while I used my other hand to fondle Charlotte's ass, all the while my mother slammed her ass back on my cock.

"MMMMMM!" Charlotte moaned as I started making out with her and grabbing Maribelle.

Cordelia kept backing her ass up on my cock while Maribelle sat on my face and smothered me with her ass, Charlotte coming over to let me slap her rump.

All four of us were moaning loudly, me in a sort of ass heaven. I felt my cock get milked by my Mother's tight snatch, my body heating up and blasting her full of cum.

"You're amazing Severa." Maribelle moaned as she stood up from me licking her snatch.

"You're damn right I am." I said squeezing my mother and Charlotte's asses.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Kana decides she wants a champion too.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	48. Kana's Champions

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kana's POV**

"Hmm…" I blinked looking at the compound and seeing Lucina and Morgan walk around with Hinoka and Camilla respectively "Champions…I should get one of those, I bet Mama would be really proud of me if I got a champion."

"Or wait I bet she'd get even prouder if I got two champions!" I nodded "Twice as nice as Lady Robin's kids, and I know just the two to ask."

I looked around for a bit, walking around the temple compound, my big butt bouncing as my wide hips swayed.

"There you are! Aunt Elise, Aunt Sakura!" I smiled at the two.

"Hello Kana." Elise smiled "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you two…would like to be my champions." I begged "Please, Please, Please!"

"Champions, us?" Sakura looked a little surprised "Also is it proper for a demigod to beg humans for something?"

"Champions, just like our sisters." Elise told her best friend "I think it'd be awesome! Not only would we get stronger but we'd be doing service to the gods, I don't see the downside."

"I suppose…" Sakura sighed.

"Yay!" I clapped "Let's go to my chambers right now!"

* * *

**Later**

When we got to my chambers and sat naked on the bed it became clear how nervous all three of us were, after all this was something big we were about to do but slowly we opened up to each other and started the ritual.

"HMM!"

I was sitting in the middle, moaning as I kissed Sakura on the lips, Elise kissing my neck. The blonde Princess was rubbing my thick thighs while the Hoshidan Princess cupped and jiggled my breasts.

I started to release a little bit of my magic before Sakura and Elise moved into more comfortable positions to absorb my powers.

"HMM!" Sakura leaned in and started sucking on my breasts, her tongue softly swirling around my nipple while Elise was between my legs, bobbing her head and sucking my penis.

"That feels so good." I moaned as my Aunt's played with my body "It's making me warm all over."

"Kana." Elise stroked my cock "You're such a big girl, you've certainly grown up."

"Indeed." Sakura traced her tongue around my thick nipples "You really are a goddess."

The two kept pleasuring me, kissing my body, taking in my form, the lips caressed my all over, my nipples, my penis, my thighs and calves all over they traced my body with their supple tongues.  
"Yes…YES!" I moaned shivering all over.

"OH KANA!" Sakura moaned.

"I think…I feel it!" Elise yelled "HAA!"

They both started to change a bit, their bodies grew more muscle definition specifically some nice abs, their hair lengthened out into long flowing manes, Elise's hair having some purple dyed stripes in hers.

"HMMM!" Sakura yipped a bit as her ass started to grown, her thighs thickening to support her much larger rump.

"Wow!" Elise moaned too, her ass cheeks expanding into small wrecking balls "It's pretty big!"

"I suppose Champions of the Butt Demigoddess would have large backsides." Sakura blushed poking her rear "Though it's going to take a bit of getting used too."

"You two look awesome!" I slapped their butts making them both moan a bit "I totally showed up Lucina and Morgan!"

* * *

**NO POV**

"What a coincidence meeting both of you here." Lucina stopped in the hallway, large breasts quivering, Hinoka standing behind her.

"Heading in to worship the mothers?" Morgan asked, her and her Champions bulges on display.

"Of course." Kana smirked a bit "I see you two brought your champions, I of course had **BOTH** of mine come with me."

The sisters all looked at the three rival Demigoddesses, sighing a bit at this strange rivalry they had developed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Robin senses a disturbance.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	49. Calling

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

Robin and I were sitting on our altars while people worshipped us, preying to our stunning bodies and asking for blessings. I always love the feeling of their prayer energy basking my body, it really does feel good. Although I have no reason to be grateful to humans, I am a goddess after all I deserve to be worshipped like this.

"Hmm." I let out a soft moan as I felt a warmth in my breasts "Robin…?"

"Yes." She stood up, her large bust bouncing a bit "We will be retreating to our chambers for the night, Bless You."

"Blessings." I waved my hand at the crowd before walking off with my fellow Goddess.

"I see you felt it too." She hummed as we locked ourselves away.

"I felt something but I don't quite know what it is." I told her.

"It's a similar feeling I had once before." She told me stripping down "It's what led me to you."

"You don't mean?" I paused as I watched Robin's breasts jiggle "There's another?"

"I believe so." She told me "We are not meant to be a Goddess Duo…but a Trinity."

"Who is this girl, how would we summon her?" I asked.

"I believe by combining our powers we can pull her to our world." Robin started to kiss me "Shall we?"

"HMM!" I kissed back and moaned as she squeezed one of my breasts "Let us be one."

Robin and I made out and fondled each other's MM-cup breasts and hearty balls, both of us easily getting erect. We got on the ground, Robin on the bottom and me on the top, we both assumed a 69 position and started to suck each other's large cocks.

I licked the slit and Robin moaned before opening her mouth and taking me in, her warm holy saliva sending sparks of pleasure down my godly cock. I wasn't going to leave my fellow Goddess out, I took long sexy licks of her shaft while squeezing her sizable testicles, occasionally even giving them a lick to make her gasp.

Both of us were moving and grinding in tandem, moaning as we felt our powers start to well up, the ritual to bring this potential god almost complete.

"HMM!" I moaned as I felt the pressure welling up in my "AHHH!"

"MMMMM!" Robin climaxed at the same time.

Both of us started to shoot out ropes of cum, the spunk blasting each other and the walls of the room, it slowly tripped down before gathering into a puddle, the puddle shimmered and snapped open, creating a portal through which a young girl fell.

She was of average height and build, she wore white and golden armor, her hair golden blonde and braided back.

"That's her?" I wondered.

"It would seem so." Robin blinked.

"Huh? Holy cow!" The girl gasped when she saw our naked forms.

"Yes she's the one." Robin affirmed.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Well her mind wasn't totally fried by seeing the both of us naked, most of our congregation have been near us long enough to handle it but a fresh face like her…she truly is special."

"Who are you? Where am I?" the girl asked in a panic.

"I'm Corrin, this is Robin." I said trying to be at least a little reassuring "Who are you?"

"Sharena." She told me.

"Well Sharena you are a special girl." Robin caressed her cheek "Given time you may become like us."

Robin and I stood before her "A Goddess of Fertility and Love."

"What are you talking about, you two are Gods?" Sharena was confused "How would I even-I'm so confused."

"Don't worry all will be explained in time my dear." Robin told her "You're not quite ready to be a goddess just yet, you have training to do."

"Training, I don't have time for training my home is in danger, we're at war." She said.

"Then all the more reason to stay." I smiled at her "After all if you are a chosen one and reach your true potential, you could end that war with a snap of your fingers."

Sharena looked lost in thought for a second.

"Here drink this." I gave her a bottle "It will help you relax your nerves and take you on the first step to your destiny and saving your home."

Sharena looked at the bottle before affirming her resolve and chugging it.

"It's sweet." She burped softly "OHH!"

Sharena's armor started to grow tight, her bust ballooning under her top as her crotch pushed out, her bosom softened and she unclipped her armor to reveal two large F-cup breasts that jiggled free, not to mention the cock down below.

"Oh my!" she gasped cupping her breast "I'm…beautiful!"

"Ha…" Robin sighed a bit "It has been a long night for all three of us, let us rest and speak more in the morning."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Champions have a get together.**

* * *

**So my plan for Sharena is to have her slowly train under Robin and Corrin for a few chapters before becoming a Goddess herself and completing the Trinity with Fertility, Love and Pleasure. After that I was thinking she could use her summoning powers to give access to any girl in the whole Fire Emblem Franchise.**

**Let me know what you think of that.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	50. Champions Orgy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Severa's POV**

"You can manage to train like this for a few hours." I said looking at Kjelle and Rinkah who were balancing stones on their back "If you don't drop dead when I get back maybe you'll be serious contenders to be salaries."

"How long will you be gone?" Kjelle asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." I shrugged walking off, my hips swaying with each step "That's part of the training."

I walked away, armor chinking as I headed into the little town around the temple. I saw a few of the ladies out and about, but what really caught my eye were the other champions. For so long I had been the only one and now the Princesses from the other world were now all Champions as well and their bodies showed it.

"Ah Selena." Lady Camilla smiled after seeing me looking at them "Come join us, we're all champions after all."

"My name is actually Severa remember." I told her joining her and her massive bulge.

"Of course, how silly of me." She laughed "Hmm but you're looking more and more gorgeous every day."

"Thank you." I blushed a bit at her compliment "you four look good too."

"You think so?" Hinoka laughed patting her huge breasts "Cause these things are murder on my back."

"I'm sure they are but I love my new changes." Camilla rubbed her crotch.

"Me too!" Elise giggled.

"You all look great we get it." I laughed.

"Well you're the most well rounded." Sakura told me.

"Yes, such wonderful curves." Camilla rubbed my thighs.

"Hmm." I moaned a bit "You've all been champions for a while, it's about time I seriously welcome you in."

"I'd welcome that." Camilla started to kiss me "Will you girls be just spectating or joining in on this fun?"

"Oh boy!" Elise cheered walking over, Sakura following her close by.

As Camilla and I kissed and made out the youngest two girls came over and started joining us, Hinoka soon came over and rubbed her tits against us. Elise and Sakura turned around, taking off the woman's top and rubbing their cocks against her nipples while sucking on them.

"Those asses just look divine don't they." Camilla licked her lips looking at her sister and Sakura.

"Nice and peach shape." I felt myself getting hard.

The two of us got behind the girls, me with Sakura and Camilla with her sister.

"I hope you can take all this Elise." Camilla hummed pulling out her giant cock, the length smothering up Elise's back.

"No offense but I'm happy to have someone a little more…manageable." She giggled.

"Hmm I don't mind, most would have trouble managing a cock like a tree trunk." I laughed hotdogging her ass, thrusting between the cheeks like a tit fuck.

Elise was working hard as well, not only was she sucking on Hinoka's nipples and grinding her ass on Camilla's thick rod.

"Ugh Sakura, I can't hold off with any more foreplay." I leaned forward, my tits smashing into the back of her head.

"HM! Do it." She moaned as I pushed into her "HMM!"

"Oh don't stop." Hinoka drooled as the two younger girls suck on her nipples.

"Elise your ass is so soft." Camilla moaned as her sister gave her an assjob.

My ass quaked as I slammed into Sakura, the pink haired champion moaning with each thrust. She and Elise reached over and started stroking each other off as they sucked on Hinoka and got both their asses some love.

"SAKURA!" I moaned as her velvet walls hugged my hung rod "OHHH!"

I blasted inside her, it took me a second to collect myself but once I was back with it I went and started letting Hinoka suck my cock so she could get involved with more than just her tits getting sucked on.

"HMM!" Hinoka hummed sucking my cock.

"Yeah…so good." I moaned.

"OH Elise!" Camilla moaned "You're ass…I'm gonna…HAAA!'

Camilla's cock twitch and quivered before starting to blast out thick, honey like ropes of cum that covered the rest of us in splooge.

"Being a champion rocks." I laughed a bit as I was covered in cum, my own cock blasting Hinoka right in the face.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sharena starts her studies.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	51. Sharena

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sharena's POV**

I was still kinda weirded out by all this new stuff, I was supposed to be training to be a Goddess and all these women were so…sexy with big breasts and butts, not to mention that other part. Speaking of which I've started to find this place more and more arousing, just looking at women has me popping a boner. Robin and Corrin told everyone that I was to be respected and listened too, they were supposed to listen to my every need.

"Miss Sharena, is there anything you need?" Olivia, one of the worshippers here, asked me.

"We're here to serve." Cherche nodded with her

"Umm…wow." I gulped seeing her large behind and Cherche's puffed out bust "Umm."

Olivia blushed when she saw me staring "Would you…like to have me?"

"Huh?!" I gasped.

"Please." She bent over "Use us as you need, you are a chosen one after all."

"Yes." Cherche popped her top open to show me her breasts "Whatever you need we are more than happy to oblige you."

"HMM!" I gasped as the two walked over and started kissing my neck and rubbing my large bust.

"Lady Robin and Corrin are worried that you aren't adjusting well." Cherche rubbed my crotch.

"You just need to open up a bit." Olivia grinded her ass on me.

"HMM!" I kissed Cherche back, my insides were burning up because of these sexy singles teasing and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"OHHH!" Oliva gasped when I started grabbing her ass.

"Suck my tits." I told Cherche.

"Of course." She slimed pulling my top up and licking my nipples to make me moan.

I grabbed a chair and took a seat, Cherche kept on licking my bust while I smacked and dug my fingers into Olivia's fat booty.

_So soft…amazing did she get this from that Ass Demigoddess?_

Oliva jiggled he bum all over my cock, my dick sliding against her cheeks and getting pumped while Cherche played with my breasts.

"Bend over." I told Oliva.

"Yes." She got on all fours, presenting her rear to me "OHHHAAA!"

She moaned louder than I expected when I pushed my cock into her asshole, the walls hugging me.

"Suck Cherche off." I told her.

"Here Oliva." The wyvern rider laid down and pointed her cock to the girl's mouth.

"MMMM!" the dancer started to suck on Cherche while I slammed into her ass, her cheeks smacking and jiggling against my torso.

I don't know why I was so averse to this lifestyle, the feelings running through me were incredible, the bouncing of my breasts, the wobbling of my ass, the thrusting of my cock all of it was amazing!

"Oh…ugh!" I grunted as I got closer to pushing myself to the brink "Yes…yes…YESSSS! OHHHAA!"

I exploded inside her, filling her ass with cum.

"OMMM!" Cherche hummed as she filled Oliva's mouth with her seed as well.

_This new life…I think I could get used to it._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	52. Sharena's Ascension

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sharena's POV**

"It is time Sharena, for your ascension to Godhood." Robin smiled at me "You've learned well these last few months, your magic has grown and as have your sexual skills."

"But before you can do that there is one final test." Corrin smirked

"I can handle it." I smiled.

"Well it simple, you must complete two trials." Robin said "The first lies in wait for you at the end of this hall, if you are successful you will arrive at the second in time."

"Okay." I walked forward "See you on the other side."

I walked down the hall and opened a door into a room where I saw four stunning naked women, there were the milky breasts of Lissa, the meaty booty of Maribelle, the muscular amazon Felicia and her big dicked sister Flora.

"Let me guess, I gotta make you four cum?" I asked dropping my pants.

"You catch on fast." Lissa laughed.

"But there is one rule." Maribelle smiled.

"You have to make us all cum before you do." Felicia held my hips with her powerful hands.

"I think I can manage." I smirked back.

I had Maribelle lay on her back on the bed that was there and I got on top of her, sliding my dick into her while behind me Felica pushed into my pussy and Flora planted her thickness in my ass.

"HAAA!" I gasped as my asshole stretched.

_Shit I can't be getting this horny now._

"What about me?" Lissa pouted.

"Right here." I opened my mouth playfully "Ahh…HMPH!"

She stuffed my hole with her meat while sensually rubbing her breasts, now I was working all five of them with my body, sucking one, fucking one and taking it from two. I had planned to skate through part of one these trials but damn it was actually had, Felicia was pumping like mad and Flora wasn't much slower, not to mention I was deepthroating Lissa and balls deep in Maribelle's snatch.

"HMM!" I groaned as I was pumped and pushed deeper and deeper.

_Can't…not…yet…HMM!_

I let a little magic leak off my body to turn the four on even more, I felt them fucking me even harder, as I sucked and fucked myself.

"HAAA!" Lissa suddenly blew her loud down my throat.

"OH…OHHH!" Maribelle screamed as her pussy clamped down.

"MMM!"

"YES!"

Flora and Felicia both busted inside me, I had won with a simple little effort, and now I got rewarded.

"UGH!" I came and filled up Maribelle.

"Quick and efficient." Flora hummed "GO through the door, Trial two awaits you."

"Hell, yeah it does." I headed out.

I entered the next room and saw my next challenge, the three Demigoddess were their with their hair of white and robes of light, Lucina and her massive tits, Morgan and her monster cock and Kana and her huge booty.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Lucina smirked dispelling her light robes "After all it's not like you're going to pass and become a goddess higher than us."

"We'll see about that." I smirked back before walking over and grabbing a big handful of her tits.

"HMM!" she moaned.

"Come on you two." I slapped Kana's juicy ass "Let's fuck."

I wasn't sure exactly the position I wanted but I figured it out pretty quick, Kana bent over onto all fours and I pushed into her pussy, her ass squishing into my thighs, meanwhile Lucina was behind me pumping her cock into me while her tits smothered my back, my body a sandwich between her and Kana's softest bits, and lastly Morgan was before me, her huge shlong half hard and begging for attention from my mouth.

"MMM!" I licked her cock's slit and swirled my tongue around, licking her tip which was nearly as big as my head.

_A real Blowjob is pretty much out of the question._

Since Morgan was so big Kana and I were tackling her together, me licking the head while she slobbered all over her fellow Demigod's big balls, Lucina of course was still going to town fucking me while I was balls deep in Kana, my shaft tickled by her warm magical walls.

"So wet." Morgan rubbed her breasts while her shaft was pleasured.

"Harder!" Kana begged as I railed her.

"I can feel you twitching, how pathetic." Lucina whispered "Some potential goddess being the first to cum."

"Shut up." I focused and clamped on her cock "I'm way stronger than you!"

"What are you-OHH!" she moaned and started to spray her holy cum into my pussy.

"Hmm…I'm…AHHH!" her sister then blaster her cum all over me, the slime dripping off.

"Yeah, now for you to get out of my way!" I gave Kana one last hard thrust.

"HAAA!" she moaned as she climaxed with me.

"See, I've been practicing, I am worthy of my destiny." I got up and walked forward.

I pushed on ahead and came into the temple where Robin and Corrin were being worshipped before hundreds of their followers.

"The trials are complete." Robin smiled.

"It's time for you to truly ascend." Corrin said "Step onto the sigil of Naga and become one with the heavens."

With pride on my side I walked forward and into the shape, a light suddenly bathing over me as my mind was flashed with all sorts of truths, magics and ideas.

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" I screamed in a pleasure that I couldn't even comprehend.

_No…I must…control this…OHH!_

* * *

**NO POV  
** The congregation awed as they watched the birth of a new Goddess. Sharena's body changed, her breasts growing rapidly till they were MM-cups like Robin and Corrin, her hips widened into the perfect hourglass while her cock grew out longer and longer, her balls surging forward in size. Her hair bleached to a pure white and her body was covered magically in robes of pure white light.

"Hmm…" she moaned standing up "My, that was a bit more than expected, hmm but I feel so powerful now."

"Welcome to Godhood." Robin said.

"Our Trinity." Corrin smirked.

"Yes my sisters." She hummed "Should I grant these followers of ours a blessing, allow them to see a display of my affections?"

"That sounds wonderful." Robin smiled.

"You two." Sharena pointed at Rhajat and Mitama "Come before me and be mine."

The two looked at each other and approached the new Goddess who was stroking her cock to a clear erection.

"Kneel." Sharena said.

The two complied and the Goddess moaned before aiming her shaft.

"HAA!" she blasted them in the face, cum dripping down the two.

At first nothing happened but then both began to moan loudly.

"Oh…OHHH!" Rhajat screamed and moaned while doubling over.

"W-What is this-HAA!" Mitama soon joined her "HMM!"

Their backs arched and bent more before suddenly massive wide angel wings burst out of their backs, flapping softly until they settled.

"Welcome to the ranks of God's chosen." Sharena smiled "Our airborne messengers and soldiers, our Angel Force."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	53. Grand Champion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A huge crowd had gathered in the coliseum that the Goddesses had constructed, to celebrate this they were having a brawl to determine the Trinity's Grand Champion, a fight between all the champions to determine who was the greatest. Severa, Camilla, Hinoka, Sakura and Elise were all competing before the crowd in this sexual combat.

Injuries weren't something to worry about, the five could go all out, they just had to make their opponent submit in some way or cum inside someone to knock them out.

"HMPH!" Sakura threw her huge rear back and used it to break Severa's guard and knock her sword out of her hand.

"UGH!" she groaned as Elise suddenly slammed her ass down on her face.

"MMM!" Elise moaned as Severa squirmed under her.

The crowd cheered as Kana's ass champions teamed up to take on Severa. Meanwhile Camilla was attempting to mount Hinoka with her massive cock, the huge breasted princess trying to block her with spear thrusts.

"That won't work darling." Camilla slipped inside her as started thrusting, Hinoka moaning loudly.

Meanwhile Severa managed to pry herself free and turn the tables on Elise and Sakura, she quickly incapacitated Elise with a choke hold and then got to taking down Sakura, now ramming into her doggy style to try and make her give in via sex.

"Ha…ha…HAA Oh my! YES!" Sakura moaned as her ass clapped and Severa grunted, muscles pumping and sweating with desire.

"GRR!" Severa grunted "GRR AAHH!"

Her hefty balls busted inside of Sakura, knocking her out, the crowd roaring in excitement as Camilla finished off Hinoka, leaving just the two.

"Oh you poor thing, you've come so far but you're going to lose." Camilla laughed sauntering forward, her hefty genitals swinging about.

"We'll see about that." Severa ran at her "Those oversized balls of yours will just slow you down!"

"Huh?!" Camilla gasped as Severa got behind her and pushed her down "Wait don't you-OHH!"

Camilla gasped as Severa wasted no time just railing her, thick cock plunging into her wet cavity.

"Don't you…dare!" Camilla moaned as she kicked Severa off her, the crowd roaring with excitement.

"Not gonna happen!" Severa jumped back on, still slamming her hips forward "Take it, ohm yeah take it! HAAA!"

She blew her load inside Camilla, the crowd roaring as Severa, the new Grand Champion stood tall in the center of the arena, holding her sword high.

The Trinity stood up and applauded as well before calming the crowd down.

"The winner is Severa." Robin smiled.

"Wonderful show, I loved it." Sharena laughed "A perfect way to break in the new coliseum."

"But the Grand Champion of our arena and leader of our holy army needs to look the part." Corrin said "Don't you agree sisters?"

A chalice filled with the breast milk of the three goddesses was presented to the victor who happily drank it all.

"Oh…Hmm…OHHH!"

She grew a foot or so taller while her muscles tightened up and toned to give her a more Amazonian look, her bust blossomed from K cups to M-cups and her ass and thighs of thicker as well as her cock lengthening a bit more. Her back twisted a bit as six angelic wings burst free, officially christening her the first Seraphim, an angle commander of their holy armies.

"I feel amazing." Severa hummed flapping her wings a bit "I'll make you proud."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**I've got a thing coming up that I could use some OCs for, leave some ideas.**

**Till Next Time!**


	54. Angelica

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Thanks for coming to see us." Sharena told the three angels she and Corrin had summoned.

"We have a task for the three of you." Corrin said.

"Whatever you need of us." Severa bowed "We are at your command."

"There's a town on the outskirts of the kingdom, Arkala, it's a vile den of corruption, horsey and violence." Corrin told them "Few there even acknowledge us as true deities."

"Get rid of it." Sharena laughed.

"No." Corrin sighed at her Sister Goddess "deal with the vile members of that town, then prep the rest for worship of us, this town is going to be born anew. You have our permission to do whatever is nessecary."

"We'll get too it." Rhajat said.

"Leave it to us." Mitama smiled and flapped her wings.

The three took off, flying across the world to commit the will of their Goddesses. The two holy women enchanting their weapons and bodies to purify.

* * *

**Later**

When the three angels arrived they were immediately disgusted by the state of Arkala, robberies in broad daylight, people being assaulted, and overall vile acts being committed, worshiping dark gods and magic.

The three wasted no time storming the streets to cull this darkness.

As Rhajat and Mitama flew around they came across a woman being dragging into an ally to be raped by two men.

"Now that's not very nice." Rhajat swayed up while flaring her wings.

Before the men could react Mitama shot them both with arrows from her holy bow.

"You wouldn't like that if it happened to you." She giggled fluttering down.

The two men were suddenly transformed into gorgeous ladies, their bodies busty, curvy and attention drawing.

The two angels grabbed the now women and turned the tables on them, slamming their cocks into their pussies.

"Take it…take my angelic cock." Rhajat moaned.

"People like you are finished here." Mitama made the girl ride her cock.

The two finished up fucking the two new bimbos before going around town "Culling" more of the heretics and villains.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In the Mayor's mansion of this little backwater Severa had already dealt with the Mayor, a corrupt old woman who was keeping people down with her schemes and pay offs. She was sitting back at the Mayor's desk as the now youthful old woman sucked her massive cock.

"This town belongs to the Goddesses now." Severa said pushing the woman's head off her cock "But it is not fitting of them."

She walked out and threw the front doors open, the town was in a sorry state, fires burning, people screaming and running as Mitama and Rhajat flew above raining destruction.

A Grimoire like white spell book floated in Rhajat's left hand as she waved her right hand and blew away a whole block of the town with holy fire. Mitama meanwhile flew above the city aiming her bow and shoot people, those who's hearts could be saved were transformed into beautiful vessels while those who were too steeped in darkness burned away to ash.

Severa walked to the center of town and looked around, spreading her feathered wings wide she held her holy sword to the sky, the blade glowing a pure godly white.

"RAAH!" she jammed her sword into the earth, a wave of magical light crashing out over the town.

The light altered the area massively. The frontier style cabin homes transformed into tall white stone buildings, high towers made of marble and ivory erected themselves in the place of trees, farms for vegetables replaced with regal gardens, simple statues morphed into elaborate fountains and water displays. The dirt and cobblestone paths turned into clear paths of smooth tile and stone. The Mayor's mansion dazzled as it turned into a tall castle with ivory towers and golden trimmings, no longer was this a simple violent frontier town, this was now a gorgeous marble, ivory and gold city.

"Arkala is no more." Severa told the remaining citizens who were about seventy five percent female "You now live in Angelica, City of the Angels!"

* * *

**Later**

"More wine!" Severa held up a golden chalice as a drunken blush covered her face.

After a few hours the angels had settled in as rulers of this city, holding a feast in their own honor.

"Pride comes before the fall my dear." Robin appeared through a portal.

"My Goddess." Severa bowed.

"It would seem my sisters have been getting a little too cocky." Robin sighed "While Arkala was a vile place this is…a bit much."

"You weren't consulted on this?" Severa asked "Milady I wouldn't have-."

"It's fine." Robin told her "This place will be beneficial. Though next time do check with me."

"Of course." Severa said.

"But Angelica, City of Angels." Robin hummed "The name doesn't quite fit, there are only three angels after all. I'll suppose I'll deal with it."

"OHH!" Severa moaned when Robin grabbed her testicles, magic filling her hand as Severa groaned at the tightness filling her gonads.

"Well Severa I'll leave this to you while I go see Rhajat and Mitama." Robin smiled "Make me proud."

"Of course." Severa bowed feeling her swollen balls, she looked at the maid who was bringing her more wine and licked her lips "Hope you're ready to be a Mama."

Severa wasted no time grabbing the poor thing, tossing her on the table, flipping her skirt and going to town, pumping her cock into her.

"UGH YES!" Severa came quickly, pumping cum into the maid.

Severa headed to her bedroom in one of the tall spires "Bring me the most gorgeous women in the town…hell bring me the men too I'll fuck them all!"

By the end of the week nearly everyone woman in the town was with child, those born weren't true angels, instead they were Nephilim, half human half angel. They looked human, had smaller wings than their angel mothers and lesser magic but they still were a force closely connected to the Goddesses.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wanted to try a chapter where the Goddesses are kinda…well vindictive gods. Normally they're nice and sweet but their still gods so I wanted something of them punishing humanity like Gods in stories tend to do.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future. I'm planning on next chapter being about the Prophets, Azura and Emmeryn but I'm not sure how they should "Preach" and spread the word, so suggest ideas for that.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	55. Repentance

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I'm on a bit of a fir emblem kick so here's a quickie with Azura doing her Prophet business.**

* * *

**NO POV**

In a small town on the outskirts of the kingdom a crowd was being drawn to the square by a divine voice singing though the streets, when people arrived to see what the source was they found a gorgeous blue haired maiden serenading them.

Azura, a prophet of the Gods, was swaying around and using her holy voice to call out to people. As she danced her stunning body swayed like water, her breast jiggling, her hips shifting as her feet glided across the ground, those not attracted by her voice would surely be enraptured by her body.

"Thank you." Azura bowed for the crowd "This Goddess loves all of you, so don't hesitate to see me if you ever have questions or want to know more about their love."

Having treated the town to her preaching Azura went back to the room she was staying at in the nearby temple.

"Hmm." She stopped brushing her hair when she heard a knocking on her door.

She opened the door and saw a young man from the village she was in, she had spoken to him once before, his parents owned the general store here.

"Your name is…Marco correct?" she asked "Come in, how can I help you?"

"You're dance was very pretty today." He said nervously.

"Why thank you, so what do you need?" She asked him again.

"Those things you said about the Goddess, can our lives really be better by praying to them?" he asked.

"Of course, the Goddesses are kind to all who worship them." Azura said "Although I cannot guarantee direct intervention in your life."

"I see, I prayed that my families shop would turn around in these tough times but…nothing has changed." He said.

"Prayers for selfish reasons may not be heard." Azura said "Perhaps some repentance is needed."

"I see, how would I do such a thing?" he asked.

Azura suddenly leaned back on her bed and smirked, slowly sliding a strap of her dress down.

"Come here my boy, I'll show you the light of the Goddess." Azura hummed cupping one of her breasts.

The young man nervously came over and started massaging Azura's body, rubbing the sides of her breasts and making her moan.

"Yes repent." Azura moaned as he kissed her breasts "Show me how sorry you are for being a selfish boy!"

Azura was showered with these "Prayers", her breasts slapped around and her cock hardening. Slowly she stripped down, him as well.

"Hmm, seems you were blessed by the Goddess." Azura licked her lips.

She spread her legs and moved her balls out of the way to show him her pussy.

"Get over here and show me how faithful you are to the Goddesses." She moaned "OHHH!"

She moaned as he slid into her, holding her arms and thrusting into her, Azura's big breasts wobbled around, slapping against her face.

"More, more!" she moaned "Show me more of your prayers!"

The boy groaned and thrusted harder and harder to make the prophet forgive his selfish prayers.

"HMM!" Azura moaned as her breasts wobbled around "Yes, oh the Goddesses love this!"

"UGH!" he came inside her Azura moaning.

"Don't stop yet, you still have a lot of work to do." Azura hummed "Keep confirming your faith with me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	56. Oiled Up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Everyone needs a break sometimes, so the Goddesses and their followers were doing just that, taking a trip to a beach town in order to relax. Everyone was quite happy to be there in their tiny sexy swimsuits.

One of the women on this trip was the beautiful prophet Azura, her long blue haired flowed behind her as she walked around in a pure white bikini that hugged her bouncing breasts and wide hips. Her top was decorated with seashells and pearls while her lower half had a semi-transparent sarong like wrapping on, her bottoms also had a clear bulging in them from where her cock and balls were tucked away.

She hummed to herself as her bare feet pressed into the sands, the sounds of the crashing waves melding with her song to make a beautiful aria.

"My Azura that is a beautiful swimsuit you have on." A voice said.

Azura looked back to see Camilla walking over, the Champion of the Demigoddess of Testicles was wearing a sling bikini. A black V shape hugged her body, covering her large breasts, digging into her soft ass and barely holding in her huge balls, half her cock didn't even fit, it just dangled out the crotch part.

"That's quite the outfit you have on." Azura smiled back.

"I just can't be contained." Camilla laughed.

"I can see, you are a stunning vision of Morgan's power." Azura looked at the massive dong.

"There's just one problem." Camilla said "since I can't properly fit I'm dreadfully terrified that my exposed parts might burn in this hot sun."

"That would be problematic." Azura said.

"I have this tanning oil that should help but there's just so much to spread I might not cover it all equally in time." Camilla feigned worry "Maybe you can help?"

"Of course, leave this to me." Azura took the bottle "After all I am a Prophet who serves the Gods and you are a Champion of a Demigoddess, therefore we are equals and it would be rude of me to deny a simple request."

Camilla laid on her back, her cock flopping on her chest. Azura started squirting out oil, Camilla's body shining a bit before the prophet began to rub the oil into her smooth skin. Her hands glided over Camilla's body, oil sliming all over, but there was more ground to cover so Azura started rubbing oil on herself, her white swimsuit turning more transparent as she became slicker and slicker.

"HMM OH!" Camilla moaned as Azura rubbed her oily body against the Champion's huge cock, gliding up and down and using her whole body to coat her in oil and stroke her cock.

The two women rubbed against one another, their slick bodies slipping and sliding around as wet squelching sound filled the air around them.

"Yes…YES!" Camilla screamed as her cock twitched and blasted out rope after rope of ultra-thick cum.

"I think that should suffice." Azura stood up, oil dripping off her.

"Thank you darling." Camilla hummed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, thinking we'll hang out at the beach here for a bit so suggest some ideas for Beach fun.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	57. Mother and Child

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmm." Cordelia blushed a bit as she stepped out of the dressing room and adjusted her bikini "Haa…"

She saw her flat chest, no matter how many times she saw it, no matter how many times she prayed it was always flat B-cups. That wasn't the only part that made her blush, the fact that her blue bikini bottoms were tugged up into her ass like a thong. Everybody else had gotten so busty after the Futanari potion and some even more since Robin became a Goddess…except Cordelia, at least she had her ass to show off.

"HMPH!" Cordelia grunted when she walked into someone "Oh I'm sorry."

"Why don't you look where you're going idiot." An angry voice said.

Cordelia looked up to see a pair of massive breasts and after looking passed those she saw the face of her daughter, Severa. The angelic general was wearing a strapless deep red bikini that matched her hair, the bottoms bulging from her large cock. Cordelia was still having a hard time really believing this was her daughter now, the girl had changed so much, her muscles, her massive breasts, her wide hips, her wings all of it was so stunning.

"Taking all of me in Mother?" Severa smirked "Jealous?"

Cordelia blushed a bit.

"It must be hard for you to see that your little girl has grown into this gorgeous amazon angel." Severa flexed one of her strong arms "You might not be as blessed by the Goddesses as I am but you should be happy, you'll still go down in history as the one who gave birth to the great angel Severa."

"Ever since you became champion you've become quite pompous you know." Cordelia hummed "Angelic general or not, I'm still your mother and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me that way."

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Severa growled "I'm superior to you in every way now, what kind of pathetic human are you that you think you can talk back to me, an Angelic divine warrior!"

"HAA!" Cordelia moaned as Severa lifted her up, her hands digging into her mother's ass.

"This body of yours, it might not have tits but it's got a good ass." Severa licked her lips "I think I'll make it mine."

"That's enough of that Severa." Robin suddenly appeared and magically made Cordelia appear in her arms "Cordelia is right, you've gotten a bit of an ego as of late, I think perhaps you were given too much power at once."

"HAA!" Severa gasped as the Goddess shrank her a bit "Lady Robin?"

"I will return it in time, but for now you need to manage that power first before you can have it all." Robin told her.

"Yes My Goddess." Severa bowed "My head, feels like I'm tired."

"Likely a result of your mind settling down." Robin said.

"I see, I acted foolishly." Severa said "I apologize Mother."

"Though Cordelia." Robin looked at the maiden "I think it would be best if Severa had an equal to keep her in check."

"HMM!" Cordelia moaned as the power Robin sapped from Severa flowed into her now.

The woman got taller, her body bulked with a hint of muscle, her already large rear got even plushier while her flat chest finally blossomed out to H-cups. Her back arched and she moaned as like her daughter six beautiful feathered wings sprouted out of her, officially christening her as a Seraphim.

"Thank you, my Goddess, I promise to serve you well." Cordelia smiled as her wings flapped, her bikini a mere hair's breath away from bursting off her body.

"Not bad, you wear the look well." Severa smirked at Cordelia, the two looking a bit more like twins that mother and daughter "Though I've still got all the boobs."

"And I still have all the ass." Cordelia laughed and shimmied her hips.

"Yeah you do." Severa said in a husky turned on tone "HMMM!"

Cordelia pulled her fellow angelic general close and started to make out with her, Severa quickly reaching back to explore her mother's massive rear end while Cordelia reached up to grab a good handful of her daughter's juicy tits.

As the two made out, hands exploring one another's bodies as they stripped down and got to business, their big cocks slapping together as Severa got on her back.

"You look good like that." Cordelia said.

"Is that something you should be saying to your daughter?" Severa smirked back "OHH!"

"Don't talk back young lady." Cordelia smirked getting her cock into the tight pussy "Hmm, so warm."

"Ohh your cocks so big mom!" Severa moaned as the other six-winged angel started thrusting into her, her boobs rocking around and hitting her face.

"I can feel my breasts bouncing!" Cordelia moaned as her long shaft pushed deeply into Severa while her ass clapped.

"It's the best!" Severa moaned as her own chest shook, her body shivering with the powerful sensations of pleasure inside her.

The two kept on fucking, their bodies grinding together as Cordelia pleasured her daughter, her cock pushing deep into her while her own ass smacked around loudly.

"Yes take it!" Cordelia moaned "OHH TAKE MY COCK!"

"HAAAA!" Severa screamed as her pussy was flooded with her mom's cum, her own abs and the underside of her tits getting sprayed by her own sticky goo torrent.

"That was amazing." Severa panted a bit.

"Indeed." Cordelia moaned.

"When this trip ends I'll show you Angelica." Severa told her mother "The city of angels is amazing…not to mention you've got a lot of grandkids to meet."

"Hmm, sounds good." Cordelia smiled "though don't be surprised if you get some more siblings popping up."

The two had finally mended their straining relationship, they laid out on the beach, kissing and making out all day long.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, still looking for more Beach themed ideas.**

**Next Time- Sharena begins looking for Demigoddess of her own.**

* * *

**I realized Severa had been getting a little high and mightly lately so I wanted to bring her back to earth for a big so to speak. The originally the idea for this chapter was to have her push Cordelia around and turn her mother into her own personal slut, knock her up, turn her into a pet kind of thing but I thought making them equals could be more fun.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
